Romance du Major Lorne en six tableaux
by Clio Reap
Summary: Vu le titre, je pense qu'il est inutile de faire un résumé ! Finie !
1. La Rencontre

**_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour le moment...**

**_Saison :_ Début de la deuxième saison.**

**_Note de l'auteur : _Cette fic n'a aucune prétention, et je pense que le niveau est au-dessous de ce que j'ai pu écrire dernièrement. Seulement voilà, j'avais envie de l'écrire, alors je l'ai fait, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur le sujet à ma connaissance ! C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose qui ne soit ni une sorte d'"épisode", ni une fic humoristique. Et en plus j'ai choisis après bien des hésitations d'écrire à la première personne, mais comme je ne suis pas un homme et que je peux pas savoir comment ils pensent, à vous de vous faire votre avis sur la valabilité de ce qui est écrit ci-dessous...**

**Merci à Marine Carter O'Neill pour m'avoir dit que faire une fic comme ça serait bien ! Non non, je ne rejette pas la faute sur toi :p**

**Un merci comme ça à Mac Dye qui case Lorne dans toutes ces fics et qui fait bien ! Et à Choupinette parce que j'ai envie et qu'elle le vaut bien !**

* * *

Atlantis après une arrivée du Dédale ressemble à une maison après le retour d'un voyageur au long court. Il aurait ramené dans ses bagages à la fois des objets merveilleux, mais aussi de la joie de vivre. On aurait longtemps guetté son retour, et même après une semaine on n'en reviendrait toujours pas qu'il soit là, avec ses trésors et son enthousiasme communicatif. Enfin, le Dédale n'a pas vraiment un enthousiasme communicatif, mais la Cité semble plus enjouée quand il vient d'arriver. Et à défaut des nombreuses photos que le voyageur ramène, lui, il nous apporte carrément les nouvelles têtes. 

Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que le Dédale fait le trajet de la Terre à Atlantis, mais je devine déjà que ce sentiment durera toujours. Comme une vérité générale : l'arrivée du Dédale fait plaisir à tout le monde. Sauf peut-être à Weir et Sheppard, qui doivent composer avec Caldwell.

Ainsi, dans les couloirs que je traverse, je m'amuse à essayer de savoir qui est arrivé la semaine dernière, qui est arrivé au voyage d'avant, le premier, et qui est là depuis le début. Il est facile de savoir qui faisait partie du premier voyage : comme j'en étais, j'ai eu largement le temps en deux semaines d'apprendre à reconnaître mes compagnons de route. Ceux qui viennent d'arriver sont en général complètement perdus, bien qu'ils soient ici depuis huit jours. Ceux qui sont ici depuis un an, et bien ma foi… Ils sont comme des poissons dans l'eau.

Je suis assez fier de pouvoir dire que j'ai mémorisé la cartographie connue de cette Cité en deux semaines à peine. Et que je maîtrise la plupart des objets Anciens usuels, surtout depuis qu'on m'a inoculé le gène ATA. Mais bon, pour un militaire, il est essentiel d'avoir à la fois le sens de l'orientation, et la capacité à vite comprendre le fonctionnement des choses basiques. Enfin, le fonctionnement pratique, pas théorique… C'est une question de survie.

Ma survie actuelle veut que j'aille maintenant au mess. Ce qui est basique aussi je le reconnais. Mais en utilisant un transporteur, ça devient tout de suite un peu épique – même si ça ne représente aucun danger, ni aucun effort.

Bon, en gros je dois bien l'admettre, aujourd'hui n'est pas un des jours les plus exaltants. Mais ça me va.

J'ouvre la porte du transporteur. L'évènement de la journée se révèle : il y a déjà quelqu'un dedans ! Ben avec des évènements pareils, on ne va pas déborder d'adrénaline. Je ne l'ai pas vue tout de suite, perdu dans mes pensées idiotes, et j'ai avancé d'un pas dans le transporteur avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était là, et de me reculer pour la laisser sortir. Après vous mademoiselle.

Tiens, oui : mademoiselle.

Elle ne bouge pas. Devant son air concentré et totalement égaré, mon esprit de déduction d'officier me la fait classer directement dans la catégorie de ceux qui viennent de débarquer sur la Cité. Elle a juste un polo réglementaire, mais pas de veste : impossible de dire si elle est scientifique, médecin ou technicienne, mais déjà je sais qu'elle n'est pas militaire. De un, parce que les soldats ici se déplacent rarement seuls. De deux, parce qu'ils ont vite compris comment fonctionnaient les transporteurs. De trois, et là je n'ai plus aucun mérite, parce que je les ai tous rencontrés le lendemain de leur arrivée, pour leur expliquer, justement, comment fonctionnait la Cité. Je connais toutes leurs têtes. Si elle avait été dans le lot je m'en serais souvenu. Et puis elle m'aurait salué d'un « major ».

- Heu…

Elle me regarde et je me rends compte que je suis en train de la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ca ne se fait pas.

- Pardon.

Je me recule pour la laisser sortir. Elle est jeune, elle est blonde et elle a les cheveux courts.

Mais elle reste dans le transporteur et commence à parler.

- Excusez-moi, vous sauriez comment aller à la cantine en utilisant ces appareils ?

Elle a un accent étranger, de fines lunettes et de grands yeux bleus.

Je comprends qu'elle est dans ce transporteur à l'arrêt depuis quelques minutes.

- Je les ai déjà utilisés, mais j'étais toujours accompagnée et…

- Vous ne vous rappelez plus comment ça fonctionne.

- Si si.

Elle a une voix douce, un visage bien découpé et les joues légèrement rouges.

Elle me montre l'écran du transporteur.

- C'est juste que je ne me souviens pas lequel de ses points correspond à celui qui est à côté de la cantine. Enfin… Si vous voulez aller à la cantine, où faut-il appuyer ?

- Ici. C'est le point le plus proche, mais il faut ensuite remonter tout le couloir pour atteindre le mess, ou alors vous pouvez aussi tourner à droite quand vous sortirez pour entrer par le fond de la salle, mais alors vous serez loin du self. Ca dépend si vous voulez manger ou non.

J'ai juste tendu mon bras pour lui montrer. J'ai toujours été gêné de me retrouver dans un espace réduit, comme un ascenseur ou un transporteur, avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Même si c'est une jolie fille.

- Merci.

Elle a un très beau sourire, les traits bien dessinés et le regard pétillant.

Oui je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est une jolie fille. Pas un formidable canon, mais naturelle et simple. Agréable vision, donc, comme il en arrive parfois.

- J'essayerai de m'en rappeler, plutôt que de rester deux minutes enfermée là-dedans à me demander où je dois aller.

Elle a le sens de l'autodérision, parle un anglais parfait et semble plutôt gentille.

- Merci !

- De rien. Bon appétit.

- Vous aussi.

La porte du transporteur se ferme avant que je ne réalise qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle me souhaite un bon appétit. Elle n'est pas censée savoir que je vais aussi au mess.

Bon, il est possible que son anglais ne soit pas aussi bon que cela.

Je reste trente secondes devant le transporteur, avant d'y entrer à mon tour pour appuyer sur le même point qu'elle. Je répète que je n'aime pas me retrouver dans un endroit restreint avec des inconnus. On ne sait pas s'il faut parler ou non, on reste debout comme un imbécile en se demandant s'il faut croiser les bras, se concentrer sur la peinture du plafond, ou avoir un air faussement à l'aise. Et puis si j'avais fait le chemin avec elle elle aurait sûrement trouvé louche que j'aille au même endroit qu'elle. Surtout quand on va vers le mess, et qu'il est midi trente quatre.

Ceci dit, si au sortir du transporteur je la trouve devant moi, elle va me regarder bizarrement en se demandant si je la suis, et pourquoi je n'ai pas dit tout de suite que j'allais aussi à la cantine.

Bon j'arrête de m'embrouiller l'esprit avec des questions qui n'en valent pas à la peine, et je me décide à sortir moi aussi, sinon on va se demander ce que je fais à attendre tout seul dans le transporteur. Surtout que moi, je suis là depuis trois mois, je ne peux pas être perdu.

Ca fait plaisir que de voir que le nouveau contingent a son lot de jolies blondes, la Cité n'en sera que plus agréable. Je ne suis pas du genre à chercher absolument quelqu'un pour égayer mes nuits –depuis que je suis dans le projet Stargate j'ai fait un trait sur l'avenir à deux - mais je n'en reste pas moins un homme qui sait apprécier ce qu'il voit.

Vlouf ! La porte d'ouvre. Je me retrouve face au docteur Zelenka qui sursaute au moins autant que moi.

- Bonsoir docteur !

Et je me lance dans le couloir, en me rendant compte qu'il est ridicule de dire bonsoir quand c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Je ne suis pas concentré là, ce doit être la faim…

Je la retrouve au self. C'était prévisible. Deux personnes entre elle et moi. Elle fait une moue dubitative devant les différents plats qu'on nous propose.

Elle n'est pas très grande, a des gestes très féminins et des courbes harmonieuses. La taille bien marquée, le ventre plat et une petite poitrine. Un beau port de tête, un petit nez fin et les yeux posés sur les miens. Posés sur les miens ?

Oups ! Me voilà pris en flagrant délit de regard baladeur. J'espère qu'elle ne m'observe pas depuis longtemps, car il y a quelques secondes, mes yeux regardaient bien plus bas. Ca fait un petit peu trop longtemps que je suis célibataire je crois…

Elle me sourit, et puisque les deux personnes entre nous sont parties, laissant un grand espace vide, je reçois de derrière un grand coup pour me faire avancer. Je manque de faire tomber mon plateau et me retourne énervé pour faire face à un caporal arrivé il y a une semaine, qui me reconnaît, s'excuse totalement confus en se mettant au garde à vous, et en fait tomber son sandwich et sa bouteille, sans oser les ramasser.

L'incident est vite clôt et je me retrouve un peu embarrassé à côté de la jolie égarée des transporteurs.

- Excusez-le, il vient d'arriver il a un peu de mal. C'est un militaire, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander.

- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander à tous ceux qui viennent d'arriver, en fait. Il y a des militaires bien plus compétents qu'eux, major.

Elle est subtile ! Bon en même temps le pauvre caporal m'a appelé major tout à l'heure. Si je savais comment continuer la conversation... Elle va me prendre pour un major, mais au cerveau limité : deux fois qu'on se rencontre et toujours des échanges affligeants. Elle se charge de briser le silence étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle désigne un fruit que l'on ramène de P4S 867. Ca ressemble à une grosse orange fuchsia dont l'intérieur a l'aspect du kiwi, et un vague goût de cerise. Pour les conversations à sujet pitoyable, elle est aussi douée que moi. J'essaye de lui expliquer ce que c'est.

- Il faut essayer pour savoir si vous aimez.

- Je crois que ce sera banane pour aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une banane. Entre nous je choisis yaourt.

- Ramenés congelés sur le Dédale, vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Oh, je suis un guerrier.

Elle rit. Déjà elle n'est pas partie en me snobant après cette ridicule phrase sur le yaourt. Pour ma défense : célibataire depuis longtemps, on se le rappelle. Elle est sympa, suffisamment gentille pour rire au lieu de me tourner le dos… Allez je tente.

- Vous attendez peut-être quelqu'un ? Je vous retiens.

Oh ! C'elle elle qui vient de parler : elle m'a devancé.

- Non non, vous ne me dérangez pas. Vous mangez seule ?

- Euh… Oui.

Je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer que ses joues ont rosi. Comme dans le transporteur tout à l'heure, quand elle m'avouait qu'elle ne savait plus où aller. Adorable tendance.

- Ben écoutez, si vous voulez, ce que je vous propose, c'est de manger avec moi. Comme vous venez d'arriver et que moi je suis là depuis quelques mois, je pourrai peut-être vous donner quelques… clés du fonctionnement de la Cité. Répondre à vos questions.

- Entendu ! C'est gentil.

Je sens que je vais adorer avoir son sourire en face de moi pendant le repas, au lieu d'un habituel militaire au rire gras et excessif. Et puis j'essaye de m'imaginer les regards envieux des collègues qui draguent à tout va, mais se retrouvent toujours à manger entre hommes.

Et tandis qu'elle se dirige vers une table avec deux chaises vides, j'ajoute à mon plateau un des fruits de P4S 867, histoire de le lui faire découvrir.

V**/\**V**/\**V

Le repas est agréable. Au final, nous ne parlons pas de la Cité, et la heureusement la discussion arrive vite à devenir intéressante, au lieu de parler de nourriture et téléporteurs. Je lui affirme qu'elle est Allemande, et elle a confirme. Facile, il y en a plein dans l'expédition, on finit par connaître leur accent. Je lui avoue que je n'ai aucun mérite. Elle s'étonne de constater que sa banane est vert fluo et s'épluche au couteau. Et qu'on appelle ça « fruit de la Lune ». En une heure, elle connaît quasiment toute ma famille, alors qu'en général je ne suis pas un bavard. J'apprends tout de la sienne, alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait dans cette Cité. On ne parle pas boulot. Je crois que c'est la première discussion normale que j'ai depuis que je suis ici. Et que c'est la première fois que je mets une heure à manger aussi.

Avant de se quitter, on échange nos prénoms.

- Eva.

Devant cet air pensif et impénétrable que je prends parfois, elle s'inquiète.

- Un problème ?

- Non.

Je souris.

- C'est juste que moi c'est Evan. C'est amusant.

- C'est drôle en effet.

Elle sourit aussi.

Le lendemain à la même heure, et sans s'être donné le mot, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau à la même table. Bon, je me suis juste débrouillé pour revenir déjeuner à midi trente quatre pile, comme la veille. Je ne sais pas si elle a fait pareil. C'est agréable de ne pas être l'officier le mieux gradé dans cette Cité : on ne risque pas d'être interrompu en plein repas pour une urgence. Du coup j'en profite bien.

Surlendemain, troisième repas, le soir cette fois puisque je n'ai pas réussit à la trouver ce midi. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle fait sur la Cité et je m'en moque. On déconnecte. On a l'impression d'avoir une vie normale. Au moins pendant une heure, avant que je parte sur une autre planète. Escorter un botaniste toute la nuit, je sens que je ne vais avoir envie que d'une chose : rentrer.

Elle a de l'humour, est intelligente et pleine de vie. Elle sourit tout le temps, ne se vexe pas et a ses convictions. Elle est jolie, douce et je suis quasi-sûr qu'elle est célibataire. Elle n'est pas très grande, et ça tombe bien moi non plus.

Je crois qu'elle me plaît bien.

Plus loin et dans un autre cerveau...

Il m'amuse, Evan. On se connaît depuis un bout de temps maintenant. J'étais là quand il a été promu major, me laissant petit capitaine derrière. Les pires coups durs face aux Goa'Ulds, on les a vécu ensemble. Le voyage pour arriver ici aussi. Et même si c'est un solitaire, je sais qu'il me considère comme un ami, et sans aucun doute le plus proche ici. Il est évident que sur Atlantis, je suis celui qui le connaît le mieux.

Et là je me marre. Deux fois sur trois, on mange ensemble, et aujourd'hui il n'a même pas cherché voir si j'étais dans le mess ou non. J'ai été face à lui pendant tout le repas, à la table en face, mais derrière l'épaule de cette demoiselle, et il ne m'a même pas calculé. Je l'ai regardé avec un sourire moqueur pendant plus d'une demi-heure, et son regard n'a même pas dévié une seconde sur moi. Concentré sur la fille. A fond dedans. Dans sa bulle.

Lui qui affirme ne pas être un séducteur, il lui a fait du charme pendant tout le déjeuner. Les yeux bleus, le sourire dentifrice, les petits mouvements d'épaules. J'ai de quoi le faire chanter maintenant. Et je suis sûr que quand je vais lui en parler, il va démentir farouchement. Pourtant quand il est passé me voir tout à l'heure il chantonnait ! Mais en gars viril et détaché, bien sûr il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Heureusement que j'ai tout vu. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps il la connaît, et c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, pour ce que j'ai pu en voir. Mais comme c'est un timide, elle est pas sortie de l'auberge : il lui a fait son numéro, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte lui-même, et maintenant il va en rester là pendant un moment parce qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour aller plus loin. Jusqu'à ce que je lui mette un coup de pieds aux fesses. Ouaip, heureusement que j'ai tout vu. Il ne m'en parlera jamais.

J'en reviens pas qu'il ne m'ait pas calculé !

* * *

**Le personnage du major apparaît en effet dans le septième épisode de la septième saison de Stargate SG1 : "Les Envahisseurs". J'ai trouvé ça dément ! Bon en fait c'était juste pour expliquer le mot "Goa'Ulds" quelques lignes plus haut...**

**Tout ce qui a été pensé par le major Lorne ici présent est une interprétation personnelle du personnage ! J'espère que vous le retrouvez assez !**

**Mesdemoiselles et messieurs mais surtout mesdemoiselles je pense, il ne vous reste plus qu'à me donner votre avis, et j'en ai bien besoin ! J'ai fait la plus grosse part du boulot, ho ! Merci d'avance !**


	2. Le Trouble

**Ouaaais ! Merci à mes revieweuses ! Hé oui, il s'agit bien de la même Eva que "Dans mon Dédale..."! On remercie Marine Carter O'Neill pour mévoir décidé ç reparler de ces deux-là (même si c'est pas génialissime). Je continue pour vous cette petite fic sans prétention mais qui m'amuse bien !**

**La preuve : j'ai pas réussit à faire court pour ce chapitre. J'attends vos reviews à la fin de la page !**

* * *

C'est ennuyeux d'être le deuxième officier le plus gradé dans cette Cité : quand le premier à un problème, c'est à vous que l'on fait appel. Je n'ai pas réussit à la revoir depuis neuf jours : il y a eu ce contretemps sur la planète où l'on a trouvé le lieutenant Ford, puis au retour je n'ai jamais réussit à la croiser au mess. Et une semaine après notre rencontre, sans doute son jour de congé, où j'étais quasiment sûr de la revoir, j'ai comme par hasard été chargé du transport du darth où était piégée Cadman jusqu'à Atlantis. Pile à l'heure du repas. J'ai essayé de ne pas le montrer, mais je suis sûr que tous mes hommes se sont rendu compte que je râlais, contrairement à d'habitude. Et quelques jours après, j'étais à nouveau hors de la Cité à accompagner Weir à la recherche de Sheppard et son équipe, qui avaient réussi à s'écraser sur une île habitée par des criminels alors qu'ils allaient simplement conclure une alliance avec un peuple évolué. Ensuite on a découvert qu'en fait ces gars étaient des salauds, et s'en est suivi tout un bazar inquiétant. SGA1 ne sait pas faire dans la simplicité. Et moi du coup je suis obligé de faire mon boulot : aller les chercher. 

Depuis neuf jours, par conséquent, impossible de la voir le peu d'heures que je passe sur Atlantis. Et Frank qui me tanne pour savoir qui elle est et comment ça marche avec elle. Je ne sais pas comment il est au courant celui-là ! Et j'ai du mal à lui répondre : je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Je l'ai vue trois jours de suite, et d'un coup plus rien. Si seulement je savais son nom de famille, ou le service pour lequel elle travaille. Mais non, je m'imaginais que j'avais le temps de le découvrir. J'ai cherché un peu dans les différentes sections, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue. Je ne vais pas me mettre à crier son nom non plus.

Donc voilà : j'ai perdu quelqu'un dans la Cité. C'est quand même un peu rageant, j'aimais bien les moments passés avec elle. J'espère juste qu'elle ne m'évite pas, car j'ai beau essayer de me souvenir de notre dernier échange, je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait de bourde particulière. Au contraire ça m'avait semblé plutôt encourageant. Nos rendez-vous étaient tacites, on aurait peut-être du vraiment les fixer… Quoique justement, ça aurait ressemblé à des rendez-vous, elle aurait peut-être trouvé que j'allais un peu trop vite. A vrai dire, on ne s'est vu que trois fois, de suite en plus. Soit elle a trouvé ça sympa mais ne veut pas non plus que ça devienne une habitude, soit elle a trouvé amusant que le hasard nous fasse nous rencontrer trois jours de suite au mess, et elle lui fait confiance pour que ça se reproduise un jour, pourquoi pas. Alors que moi, le hasard, j'aimerais bien le provoquer. D'ailleurs les deux dernières fois, ce n'était pas le hasard : c'était moi. Je m'en veux d'agir comme ça alors qu'après tout elle n'a pas non plus cherché à me contacter, et me demande avec effroi si tous ces sourires n'étaient pas simplement de la politesse.

Et donc, dépité, mes repas au mess durent des heures, où je passe plus de temps à scruter l'entrée en espérant l'apercevoir, qu'à regarder mon assiette. La première fois j'ai passé deux heures à dessiner distraitement sur une serviette pour donner le change, une fois mon repas (froid) fini. Puis Frank qui est gentil et a sans doute pitié, est par la suite venu me tenir compagnie, mettant un jeu de cartes entre nous, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de deux couillons qui attendent quelque chose mais quoi. On a failli se faire virer du mess aux heures de grandes affluences en plus. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, sur les deux jours que l'on a passé à attendre ainsi bêtement l'air de rien, on ne l'a pas vue une seule fois. Ni entre onze et quatorze heures trente, ni entre sept et neuf heures du soir. Je vais finir par faire les petits dej aussi. Ca ne va pas du tout : je suis complètement fou de la guetter comme ça, je la connais à peine et elle doit avoir autre chose à faire. Cela dit heureusement que Frank l'a vue, sinon je finirai par croire que j'ai rêvé. Elle était trop bien, c'est pour ça. Me reste un petit espoir : en fait elle est libre quand moi je ne le suis pas, et inversement. Ou alors elle m'en veut de ne pas avoir été là le quatrième jour et me le fait payer. Et ben c'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer.

Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui non plus que je risque de la croiser. Il est vingt heures, et je suis à l'infirmerie. On revient de mission, et ça s'est mal bien passé : aucun coup de feu n'a été échangé, puisqu'on n'a croisé aucune forme de vie, par contre à cause de la pluie et de cet idiot de sergent Leonetti, Frank a glissé dans un ravin, rebondissant sur les rochers avant de s'empaler sur une sorte d'arbuste aux branches pointues. Le gilet pare-balles a amortit au niveau de la poitrine, mais les cuisses sont perforées et deux branches se sont fichées dans son cou. L'aine est transpercée. Il a gardé conscience, mais n'arrivait plus à respirer. L'angoisse. La grave décision à prendre : le retirer tout de suite ou attendre les secours. Pour aller le chercher, j'ai glissé moi-même et me suis presque assommé sur les rochers. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve à ses côtés alors qu'il est blessé. Et à chaque fois, les minutes à attendre les secours sont les plus longues de nos vies.

L'opération a duré deux heures. Je suis resté au début, puis suis parti me changer : ce n'est pas en attendant tout mouillé devant le bloc opératoire que je pourrais changer les choses. Quant je suis revenu, Beckett m'a dit de son curieux accent écossais qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Le soulagement.

- On vous appellera quand le capitaine Weixiang se réveillera. Sans doute demain matin. Mais dites-moi, major, vous vous êtes fait examiner ?

Au sortir de la douche je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus d'un sacré mal au cou et au poignet, j'avais une belle bosse assortie d'un bleu et la pommette gauche bien éraflée. Ma glissade pour atteindre Frank. Je l'avais oubliée.

Mais c'est ce qui me vaut d'être actuellement à l'infirmerie, à vingt heures, poignet gauche bandé, un bloc bleu glacé à maintenir sur le front, en train d'attendre gentiment que Weir rentre d'une planète où elle négociait, pour lui faire mon rapport. En inspectant mon éraflure qui commence à enfler et mes cervicales qui me font souffrir, le doc m'annonce que j'ai un traumatisme crânien et que c'est à surveiller. Mais je m'en moque : Frank est vivant, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'éclate la tête contre quelque chose. C'est bon elle est solide.

Avec toutes ces émotions, Eva est devenue une préoccupation très lointaine dans mon esprit. J'en viens même à me dire « tant pis, ce n'est pas grave », au moment où je me rends compte que si je pense à elle, c'est parce qu'en fait elle est juste en face de moi. Derrière Beckett. Concentrée sur une fiche de soin, et en blouse blanche. Une infirmière ! Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! Je me déconnecte de ce que me dit Beckett, et rattrape la semaine que j'ai passé sans la voir : elle a les jambes fines, les fesses rebondies, le buste fin, un long cou, la nuque parfaite, les cheveux relevés…

Weir arrive à ce moment. Elle me cache la vue. Je crois qu'Eva ne m'a pas aperçu. J'espère. Sinon elle serait venue me voir…

- Major Lorne ? Tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Oui, bien sûr.

Pourquoi Weir me demande ça ? J'ai l'air d'un militaire perturbé par une infirmière ?

- Vous vous êtes bien abîmé quand même, major.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Ouf. C'est juste parce que j'ai une joue plus gonflée que l'autre et un joli bandage à la place de ma montre.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Le capitaine Weixiang est sauvé, lui annonce le doc, il va devoir se reposer un petit moment.

Elle hoche la tête et me dit qu'elle aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle se décale légèrement, et je peux apercevoir, entre la dirigeante et le médecin, Eva qui est en train de me regarder. La belle Allemande me sourit. Nouvelle déconnexion.

- … et donc il est plus simple de le faire maintenant. Major ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca vous convient ?

- … Pardon ?

Weir ne cherche même pas à répéter la question : je dois avoir un air trop ébahi pour qu'elle croie que j'ai mal compris ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle se penche vers Beckett :

- Son ouïe a été touchée aussi ?

- Non, il a juste un traumatisme crânien, mais ça ne devrait pas jouer sur l'audition…

- Excusez-moi, madame, je… J'ai mal compris ce que vous venez de dire.

- … par contre ça peut jouer sur la concentration.

Il a de l'humour, le doc. Eva n'est plus dans mon champ de vision : il faut bien qu'elle travaille. Et que moi j'écoute Weir.

- Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette planète, major.

- Et bien,…

Elle réapparaît. Entre le doc et Weir, là, un peu plus loin. Elle est penchée sur un lit et discute avec un malade je crois.

- … il y avait de la pluie…

Elle sourit vraiment tout le temps. Les cheveux relevés ça lui va bien. Ses lunettes se fondent avec son visage, elle les a bien choisies, on oublie qu'elle en porte. Je la trouve super gracieuse.

- Il y avait de la pluie.

- … Mais encore…

- … Quoi ?

Weir me regarde. Beckett aussi, mais avec un air inquiet. Ils attendent quelque chose, on dirait, mais quoi ?

Ah oui : mon rapport.

- Oui, et donc, Frank a glissé. –je reprends- Le capitaine Weixiang a glissé. Il y avait une pente assez raide sur le côté et…

Elle travaille la nuit, sûrement, pour être ici à 20 heures et pas avant. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas vu au mess : elle dort le jour. Il va falloir que je me débrouille pour être là quand elle est en repos. Ou alors prendre mon petit déjeuner avec elle, quand elle finit son service. Mon rapport, mon rapport.

- Non : en fait le capitaine Leonetti s'était trompé de route et il a fait tomber son équipement, et c'est en le rattrapant que Weixiang a glissé.

- Le sergent.

- Non Weixiang.

- Le sergent Leonetti.

- Non c'est le capitaine Weixiang qui a glissé, Leonetti n'a rien.

- Mais vous avez dit : « le capitaine Leonetti » major.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant Weir, et que Weir cette fois. Je ne comprends plus.

- Mais Leonetti n'a pas glissé. J'ai dit que c'était Leonetti qui avait glissé ?

Weir soupire, et c'est la première fois que je la vois perdre patience si vite.

- Non, vous avez bien dit que c'était le capitaine Weixiang qui avait glissé, mais par contre vous avez parlé du « capitaine » Leonetti, alors qu'il est sergent.

- Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûre ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne comprends plus, Beckett me regarde avec un sourire en coin. J'ai l'impression qu'il se marre.

- Je veux dire, je sais que Leonetti est sergent, Madame, mais je…

- Bref, major, passez.

- Oui, donc…

J'ai tenu au moins trente secondes sans me préoccuper d'Eva. Est-ce qu'elle me regarde ?

- Il a glissé et s'est retrouvé à dévaler la pente, balloté le long des rochers. Weixiang, pas Leonetti.

Non, elle discute toujours avec ce malade. Mince. Enfin c'est son boulot. Et moi je dois faire le mien.

- Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait des rochers ?

- Non, major, mais nous l'avions deviné.

- Restez concentré fiston.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé que les blouses des infirmières étaient si courtes.

- Et donc il a rebondit…

Je crois que celle des infirmières-militaires au SGC arrivaient plus au niveau du genou.

- Weixiang a rebondit...

Comme j'arrive au passage le moins marrant de mon récit, je fais plus attention à ce que je dis, et j'arrête de regarder mon Allemande. L'Allemande. Ils vont finir par se rendre compte que je pense à deux choses à la fois. Un coup d'œil sur Weir suffit à me centrer sur ce que je dis : elle a un air plutôt agacé.

- Et à mi-pente, il a avait des arbustes de un mètre de hauteur à peu près, qui ressemblaient un peu à… des pieds de vignes, mais avec des branches très pointues, comme taillées, et dures comme de la pierre, tournées vers le haut du ravin. Comme des pieux en fait. Et Weixiang a atterrit dessus.

- Ca lui a transpercé l'aine, les cuisses en trois endroits et le cou à la base et à la carotide, complète le doc.

- Voilà. On a appelé les secours qui nous ont dit de ne pas bouger Frank –enfin le capitaine- ce qu'on n'avait pas fait de toute façon.

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il va voir du mal à parler pendant un moment, et il va lui falloir attendre longtemps pour se remettre à marcher mais…

Déconnexion. Eva a cessé de discuter. Elle s'intéresse à un autre lit, en me tournant le dos. J'espère que c'est pour se forcer à ne pas penser à moi, et pas parce qu'elle se fiche que je sois là.

Et soudain je me rends compte que, quand elle se penche sur le lit, la blouse remonte imperceptiblement. Mais indubitablement. Elle laisse entrevoir les premiers millimètres de la moitié supérieure des cuisses et moule encore plus les f…

- Heu docteur ?

- Major ?

Ca m'a fait penser à autre chose, c'est bien je me détourne.

C'est normal qu'elle ait des cuisses blanches : c'est une Allemande, pas une Californienne.

- Je me demandais, pour Weixiang, s'il n'avait pas été touché…

Enfin pour ce que j'en ai vu aujourd'hui, du moins.

- … enfin. Vous voyez. Sous la ceinture. Il m'a fait comprendre à un moment qu'il avait peur que ce soit le cas mais…

- Non, non, Seigneur ! C'est l'aine qui a été transpercée, et pas à côté, Dieu merci.

- Ouf.

Weir nous regarde bizarrement je crois. Je crois aussi que le doc est d'un coup gêné par ce qu'il vient dire. Et que ma tentative de détournement de ma propre attention est nulle.

Eva.

- Ca aurait pu être très grave, Elisabeth.

- Je comprends bien, Carson, je comprends bien.

Alléluia elle s'est redressée. Je peux l'observer sans me sentir trop « voyeur ». Enfin…

- Donc vous n'avez pas pu rencontrer les habitants de cette planète. Vous avez trouvé des traces de leur civilisation, major ?

Est-ce que c'est vrai que les infirmières ne portent rien sous leur blouse ?

- Major ?

Le gars qui m'a dit ça avait l'air renseigné. Juste les sous-vêtements pour apporter le minimum d'agents étrangers jusqu'aux malades.

- Majooor…

Je ne suis pas forcément exigeant avec la lingerie, mais je me demande si elle porte des trucs bien féminins qu'on rêve tous d'enlev… de les voir porter. De toute façon je m'en fiche. Ca ne me regarde pas. Pour le moment...

- Majoor Loorne !

Elle est plutôt féminine, donc à mon avis oui. Ca la rend encore plus parfaite. J'adore quand elle fait ce mouvement pour mettre ses cheveux derrière les oreilles. Cette manie de tapoter le crayon sur sa joue. Cette grâce quand elle tourne lentement la tête. Pour me regarder.

Ses grands yeux qui ne clignent pas, vissés sur les miens, ses joues qui rosissent dès qu'elle confuse, la blouse décolletée, même si sa gorge n'est pas généreuse, ses formes qu'on devine sous le tissu rêche, et peut-être même légèrement transparent à contre-jour, sa…

- Hé !

Une main sur mon épaule, et une voix d'homme à l'accent écossais. Je lève les yeux et me rends compte que le doc aussi a une blouse. A ce qu'il paraît, les Ecossais eux non plus ne portent rien sous leur costume national. Ca me calme de suite. Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant, tandis qu'il lève les siens, étonné.

- Heu. Non madame, il n'y a pas de traces de civilisation sur cette planète : on a eu le temps de la visiter avant la chute, on n'a rencontré personne.

- Ah vous aviez bien entendu ma question alors.

Weir n'a plus l'air agacée, mais arbore au contraire un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous auriez du commencer par ça, major, me dire que vous aviez mené la mission de reconnaissance à terme.

- Heu, oui.

- Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?

- Je… J'ai du mal à me concentrer, reconnais-je.

- Sans doute votre traumatisme crânien.

- Oui sans doute docteur.

- Pourtant vous me parliez tout à fait correctement il y a une demi-heure.

- Ah ben alors je ne sais pas.

Où est passée Eva ?

Beckett prend une lampe pour me regarder à nouveau les pupilles.

- Relevez votre polo, major, je vous ausculte.

Tandis que je m'exécute, il se rapproche avec son stéthoscope. J'aperçois mon infirmière –l'infirmière je veux dire- juste une fraction de seconde, nos regard ses croisent avant que je doive me tourner vers Weir parce qu'elle me parle.

- Reposez-vous major. J'attendrai votre rapport écrit pour demain en fin d'apr…

Un grand fracas vient d'interrompre ma supérieure. On se retourne tous les trois vers le fond de l'infirmerie : Eva, exactement face à moi, vient de faire tomber un chariot apparemment bien rempli, et des feuilles continuent de voler tandis que les instruments de chirurgie sont éparpillés sur trois mètres à partir de ses pieds. Elle reste un instant à contempler le désastre, un plateau avec des flacons renversés dans les mains, les joues encore plus rouges que d'habitude, avant de s'excuser trois fois au docteur Beckett qui lui dit que ce n'est rien. Elle se penche vivement pour ramasser sa bêtise et lui et moi restons figés à la regarder une fraction de seconde. Enfin pas _la_ regarder en détail. Ce qui nous frappe est beaucoup plus bas que le visage… Nous nous retournons vite en reprenant nos esprits, rougissants. Weir a compris notre brève absence je crois…

- Bien, donc, major : votre rapport demain soir et en attendant… reposez-vous bien.

- Bien madame.

Je me force à ne pas regarder Eva. Elle est dans une situation suffisamment gênante.

- Vous allez passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, fiston, il faut vérifier toutes les heures votre état de santé, rapport à votre traumatisme crânien.

- Il faut quelqu'un chargé de vous surveiller alors. C'est ça Carson ?

- Tout à fait. Je vais en charger une infirmière. Eva ? Laissez cela pour le moment, vous pourriez venir, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle est toujours aussi rouge. Ou alors vient de le redevenir. Elle avance et comme elle s'approche je fais un effort monstre pour ne pas la fixer bêtement et que mes yeux restent en mouvement.

- Le major Lorne ici présent a subit un traumatisme crânien cet après-midi. Il va passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vérifier sa lucidité chaque heure, comme nécessaire.

La nuit va être formidable. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir je crois.

Hum ! Ce que je viens de penser pourrait être mal interprété… Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, j'essaye d'être gentleman…

- Faites attention, son cas est à surveiller le major a depuis quelques minutes des… problèmes de concentration.

Mais pourquoi il dit ça ?

Elle me sourit, un sourire contenu je dois dire, et moi aussi. Ses joues sont à nouveau empourprées. Elle a les yeux brillants. Nos regards se croisent vraiment et franchement depuis trop longtemps à mon goût. Ca y est elle est devant moi je l'ai retrouvée !

- … Eva ?

- Oui docteur ?

- Vous m'avez écouté ?

- … A quel sujet ?

/V**\/**V**\**

Je suis à présent assis dans un lit, un crayon entre les doigts, à griffonner des esquisses sur le papier que j'ai demandé à Eva. Elle n'a pas encore pu venir vraiment discuter avec moi : le patient à qui elle parlait tout à l'heure a des nausées, il se lamente à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Mais les quelques minutes où elle m'a amené à mon lit ont été très bien. Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom… avant de devoir partir en courant apporter un haricot au type du fond.

Il faut que je change de thématique : je n'arrête pas de dessiner des visages féminins aux cheveux courts sur ma feuille. Et encore, je résiste à la tentation de les affubler de lunettes.

- Vous chantonnez major ?

Le doc me fait sursauter. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était à côté de moi. Il a remis sa veste et laissé tomber la blouse : fin de son service. Il est temps : il est 21h30, son dévouement lui fait faire des heures sup'. Les gars comme moi aussi.

Je retourne ma feuille pour ne pas qu'il voit ce que je dessine. Quand j'illustre mes pensées, je n'aime pas que les gens les regardent. C'est comme une violation d'âme.

- Je chantonne ?

- Je vous assure.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Votre bonne humeur est compréhensible.

Je le regarde bizarrement : qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Il n'est pas censé savoir que je suis ravi de passer la nuit avec Eva, même si c'est dans une infirmerie entre un ami en convalescence et un type qui demande une cuvette en urgence, et que je resterai seul dans mon lit quand Eva courra de l'un à l'autre. Beckett précise :

- Après tout, le capitaine Weixiang est hors de danger, vous n'êtes blessé que superficiellement, et au poignet gauche en plus, ce qui ne vous empêche pas de vous consacrer à votre art préféré.

Il désigne mes croquis, mais sans chercher à les regarder. Je lui souris.

- Mais plus sérieusement, major. Si au cours de la nuit, vous ressentez des symptômes… que vous n'arrivez pas à expliquer… Appelez un médecin.

- Bien, doc.

- Le docteur Biro. Elle est d'astreinte. Pas moi.

- Entendu.

- Passez une bonne nuit.

- Vous aussi docteur.

Et après une petite tape amicale sur mon bras, il s'en va en souriant.

Mes symptômes actuels consistent en une accélération des battements du cœur dès qu'une infirmière allemande entre dans mon champ de vision, d'une vague de chaleur quand elle m'approche, et d'un manque de concentration général. Plus le fait que je n'arrête pas de dessiner des femmes. Je suis gravement atteint.

Franck va avoir du mal à me botter les fesses pour que je me bouge avec Eva, au moins pendant un moment. Il va falloir que je m'y mette tout seul.

C'est décidé : je passe en phase de séduction active. Du moins je vais essayer. C'est le moment idéal. Même avec un visage un peu difforme.

Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, je me mets à crayonner de grands paysages de collines. C'est tout en rondeur et en finesse aussi.

Bon Dieu ! C'est difficile de le constater alors que je la connais à peine mais…

Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Plus loin dans un autre cerveau

Hé bien, je ne m'étais pas autant amusé dans cette infirmerie depuis longtemps ! Le pauvre major qui perd les pédales… J'ai vraiment eu peur à moment que ce soit à cause de son traumatisme, et puis quand j'ai suivi son regard… J'ai mieux compris. Elisabeth par contre m'a semblée singulièrement agacée au début de le voir dans son monde. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher après sa longue négociation désastreuse. Elle a été totalement indulgente quand elle a saisi que toute l'attention du major était concentrée sur l'une de mes infirmières. Je crois que ça l'a même mise de bonne humeur de voir ça. Le spectacle du militaire totalement déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait était flagrant, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se rendait compte de son attitude. J'ai du me retenir plusieurs fois d'éclater de rire, et à la fin Elisabeth était dans le même état que moi. Et puis le regard d'Eva quand je lui ai demandé d'approcher ! Pareil : déconnectée de nous. Ca promet.

Je sais au fond de moi que j'ai fait exprès d'ausculter le major une dernière fois. Il fallait entendre la vitesse de ses battements de cœur ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais dans sa poitrine il vivait un marathon. Je connais bien ce phénomène…

Elisabeth m'a fait remarquer qu'Eva avait tout laissé tomber au moment où il a soulevé son pull. C'est bien une femme pour noter une chose pareille. Par contre quand Eva s'est baissée pour ramasser sa maladresse, ce sont nous les hommes qui avons réagit. Je vais demander à faire rallonger les blouses de ces infirmières…

Le major est un gars bien, et Eva est vraiment gentille. Donc on peut dire que c'est un beau et incroyable coup de foudre en direct. J'espère qu'on leur a donné un coup de pouce en les obligeant à se côtoyer cette nuit. Ils sont grands, maintenant je les laisse se débrouiller. Ils m'auront bien fait rire.

Je file, Laura dois m'attendre. Mais avec une anecdote comme celle-là, elle excusera sans doute plus facilement mon retard…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce second tableau. C'était long !**

**J'attends votre avis, vos impressions vos coups de gueules. A vos claviers !**


	3. La Séduction

**Ah ! Merci à toutes mes revieweuses !**

**Bon je me suis trop prise au jeu, et finalement j'ai coupé mon chapitre pour ne pas qu'il soit trop long... Du coup, Alpheratz, le bien concret sera pour la prochaine fois ! ****Donc changement de titre : "Romance du Major Lorne en SIX tableaux". Arf si seulement je savais faire court...**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour la cohérence des propos qui vont suivre. Le Major a un traumatisme crânien, et moi la grippe. Niveau lucidité, on n'est pas au top, donc.**

* * *

Je n'ai plus de place pour dessiner sur mes feuilles. Recto, verso, j'ai crayonné autant que j'ai pu. La fatigue se fait cruellement sentir, mais comme je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion de discuter avec Eva, je lutte. 

Elle est passée deux fois. La première pour vérifier que j'allais bien, comme lui a demandé Beckett. C'était il y a une heure. Elle m'a posé la question en vitesse, de loin, parce que le type du fond de la salle s'est vraiment sentit mal et lui a crié que mademoiselle, mademoiselle, ça n'allait plus. Besoin de lui ramener le haricot et même deux cuvettes et surtout de le calmer, avec l'aide d'une autre infirmière de garde.

La seconde fois où l'on s'est parlé, c'était il y a un quart d'heure. Toujours de loin, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait passer « s'occuper de moi » mais qu'elle avait besoin de prendre une douche et de se changer avant. Le gars s'était apaisé. Vu la couleur de la blouse d'Eva, je pense que son mal est passé, et qu'il n'a plus rien dans le ventre.

Et donc depuis quinze minutes je l'attends. J'ai peur que ce soit juste pour vérifier ma lucidité, et qu'elle reparte aussi sec. Mais l'infirmerie est à présent calme. Sa collègue, une quadra ronde à l'air renfrogné, veille. Eva aura bien du temps pour moi non ?

De toute façon c'est décidé je vais la faire tomber sous mon charme. Enfin, je vais essayer.

Elle apparaît, cheveux humides et nouvelle blouse. Un mot à l'autre infirmière et elle s'approche d'un air détaché, toujours légèrement souriant.

Il faut que je précise que je me suis mis très au bord de mon lit, en espérant qu'elle s'assoit –si elle s'assoit- non pas _en face_ de moi, mais _à côté_ de moi, puisqu'il y a la place. J'ai constaté il y a à peine deux heures que lorsqu'elle est devant moi, surtout en blouse blanche, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. C'en serait finit de mon espoir de la faire tomber dans mes bras.

J'esquisse toujours, peaufine des détails, pour ne pas lui faire peur en la fixant tout le long de sa traversée de l'infirmerie. Elle arrive, elle est debout à côté de moi. Je relève franchement la tête.

- L, O, R, N, E. Major Evan Lorne.

- C'est ça.

- Je ne connaissais pas votre nom de famille.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez infirmière.

On se sourit. Eva, assied-toi !

- Pas de maux de tête, de problèmes de vision, d'audition, de nausées ?

- Non, non ça va parfaitement bien… Mieux.

- C'est une bonne chose !

Elle jette un œil en arrière sur le type qui a été malade au début de la nuit. Elle doit penser qu'elle a eu sa dose de rejets gastriques pour aujourd'hui. Non je n'aborderai pas le sujet avec elle.

Elle semble hésiter, toujours debout, à continuer. Nous voilà à nouveau dans une impasse conversationnelle. Sa collègue lui lance un sonore « tu peux prendre une pause, tout est tranquille », en me regardant, et les joues d'Eva rosissent à nouveau. Je bouge légèrement les jambes comme pour lui montrer qu'il y a de la place sur le lit pour s'asseoir, et elle s'y installe en souriant timidement.

_En face_ de moi.

Elle reste un moment sans me regarder sans doute à penser quoi me dire, et pour la soulager je démarre (un peu bêtement) :

- Alors comme ça vous travaillez de nuit ?

- Votre mission a duré longtemps ?

Nous avons parlé en même temps. Sa question me semble plus intelligente : je réponds :

- Non, juste une journée.

- Ah… Je ne vous avais pas vu ces derniers jours, je pensais que vous étiez parti sur une planète pour pas mal de temps.

Hum, c'est plus qu'une légère coloration rose. Ce sont presque des plaques rouges. Génial ! Elle a pensé au moins un peu à moi ! Elle m'a même cherché si je comprends bien !

Comment a-t-on fait pour ne pas se croiser alors ??

- J'ai essayé de vous trouver aussi, mais… »-elle rougit quand je dis ça, donc oui elle m'a bien _cherché._ – « Je ne savais même pas où vous travailliez.

- En fait j'ai vraiment commencé mon service le lendemain de la dernière fois où je vous ai vu, après ma semaine d'adaptation. Je pensais au moins vous croiser le soir, au dîner, juste avant mon service, mais on m'a annoncé que je commençais plus tôt que ce que je pensais alors je suis allée à la cantine à 18h00.

- C'est donc pour ça que je ne vous ai vue ni à 19 heures ni à 21 heures.

- Ah oui : si en plus vous ne mangez pas toujours aux mêmes horaires, il est normal que vous ne m'ayez pas aperçue !

Hum, je lui dis que je l'ai attendue _de_ 19 heures _à_ 21 heures tous les soirs où j'ai été là ?

- J'aurai dû vous dire quelle était ma fonction dans la Cité. Ce n'est pas que je voulais vous la cacher, Evan, c'est que...

- Non mais après tout j'aurais pu vous le demander aussi.

Mince je viens de l'interrompre, elle allait peut-être dire un truc de très intéressant pour moi. Elle prend bien mon impolitesse et reprend la parole avec un petit rire :

- Par contre, vous, major, c'était plus facile de deviner ce que vous faisiez.

- Surtout que je suis le seul major de la Cité.

- Non il y a aussi le major Gibson, du Dédale, en ce moment. Mais lui ne part pas en mission.

Oh oh, elle a même carrément fait une enquête ou je me fais des idées ?

- On a fait beaucoup d'explorations ces derniers temps. Et de missions de sauvetage.

- Je savais que vous partiez souvent avec votre équipe, mais pas à quelle cadence.

A mon avis, je ne me fais pas d'idées. Bon allez mon gars : mode charmeur on a dit, surtout que je suis moins perturbé devant elle que ce que j'aurais pensé. Bon sang ce que sa blouse est courte quand elle est assise…

Remonte tes yeux Evan, remonte tes yeux et dit quelque chose.

- Enfin, il nous reste les petits-déjeuners en commun !

Elle rit :

- Oui ! Vers 7 heures quand je finis mon service.

Ok, j'aurai aussi dû rester deux heures à table pour les petits-déjeuners, là je l'aurai croisée.

Bon sang, se limiter aux petits déjeuners, et encore quand je ne suis pas en mission…. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer… Hum, un vrai repas en tête à tête n'est-il pas envisageable ? Faut que je lui propose.

Le truc c'est que je ne sais même pas s'il est possible de manger ailleurs que dans le mess ici. Je veux dire, à part des rations de survie et des barres chocolatées.

Si Franck était dans ma tête il serait en train de me crier dessus en me répétant que je trouve toujours des prétextes pour ne pas aller de l'avant avec les filles.

Elle me regarde en silence. Je me souviens que j'ai la tête difforme, une bosse sur le front et une joue éraflée et gonflée. Et que je me tais depuis trente secondes et dois avoir l'air perdu dans mes pensées. Hum ! Je dois la rebuter un peu aujourd'hui, je lui proposerai demain. Hé oui, Franck n'est pas dans ma tête.

- Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas l'air très frais aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je suis tombé et…

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas votre visage que je regardais, ce sont vos yeux.

Franck, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi et vient m'enguirlander pour que j'aie le courage de l'inviter tout de suite à dîner. Elle ajoute :

- Dieu merci ils n'ont rien.

Mais ?!

Ca y est Eva replonge en mode « écrevisse », sans même passer par le mode « crevette ». Si elle n'avait pas eu cette réaction je me serais contenté de penser qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me voir aveugle.

C'était pas moi qui était censé faire du charme ?? J'ai nettement l'impression qu'elle s'en charge à ma place ! Non, impossible, je dois avoir trop d'imagination. Ou alors je suis trop vieux jeu. Et puis je n'y connais rien à la galanterie allemande.

Je suis encore en train de réfléchir à sa phrase quand elle se racle la gorge, gênée, et désigne mes croquis.

- Vous dessinez dès que vous avez un peu de temps alors ?

Je me reconnecte. Mince, le trauma crânien a quand même des conséquences néfastes sur mon esprit : je bug souvent et longtemps. Au moindre mot. A la moindre Eva.

- Oh, heu, oui oui.

Je lui montre ce que j'ai fait. Comme ça, spontanément, mais pour Eva j'aimerais ne rien avoir à cacher. Même pas le projet Stargate, ce qui est un plus considérable dans une relation équilibrée, on s'en doute bien.

Elle regarde mes esquisses avec attention.

Il faut que je précise : j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle doive se déplacer pour voir mes œuvres. Pour se mettre _à côté_ de moi. Et comme c'est une fille bien, elle est au ras du bord gauche du lit, quand moi je suis au ras du bord droit. Le premier qui tombe invite l'autre à dîner.

- Vos portraits sont très réussis.

Hum ! J'étais bien inspiré je crois…

- Vous avez plus de talent que moi.

… Houlà, faut que je réagisse : elle tente d'entamer une conversation là.

Elle sent bon.

- Vous dessinez aussi, Eva ?

- Oui. Pour le plaisir, mais surtout pour faire des patrons : je suis couturière à mes heures. Enfin, avant d'arriver ici.

- Ah ben moi je ne suis pas très doué en couture par contre. Juste de quoi survivre.

- Nous sommes complémentaires.

Une preuve que j'ai du mal à réagir aujourd'hui : mon cœur (qui battait déjà très vite) ne fait un bon dans ma poitrine que deux secondes après qu'elle ait dit ça. C'est son teint vermillon-l'air-de-rien qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Si je l'invite à dîner maintenant, je suis fichu d'oublier qu'elle a dit oui tellement je suis dans les nuages.

Je rassemble mon peu de lucidité pour relancer la conversation et la tirer en gentleman de sa gêne.

- Vous peignez aussi ? Je pense faire une toile avec la Cité pour modèle depuis que je suis ici. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps.

- Non par contre, je ne peins pas beaucoup.

- Ca ne vous dit rien ?

Dommage, mon esprit dans un éclair de clairvoyance farfelue était en train d'élaborer une après-midi à deux sur un balcon devant deux chevalets et une boîte de couleurs.

- J'aurais bien aimé, si.

- Vous savez, il y a pas mal de profs d'arts plastiques qui donnent des cours tout à fait convenables.

Non non je ne pense pas du tout à moi. Moi je suis juste _fils_ de prof d'arts plastiques.

Elle soupire et hésite.

- En fait… Vous savez, Evan, je suis née de l'autre côté du Mur. En Allemagne de l'Est. Quand j'étais petite, j'aurais adoré pouvoir prendre ce genre de cours, ou même avoir mes tubes de peinture à moi.

Oh merde. Boulette.

- Mais comme vous le savez, on était cinq à la maison, et comme… on avait juste ce qu'il nous fallait… On avait un peu de peinture, mais pas de bonne qualité, et jamais on n'a envisagé d'acheter du vrai papier à dessin, c'était superflu. Et puis les cours, vous pensez.

Elle a dit tout ça sans méchanceté ni gêne, c'est l'histoire de sa vie, et de beaucoup d'autres gens en Allemagne. Elle a trois frères, dont un épileptique, et une sœur. Ses parents étaient ouvriers, ils ont beaucoup donné pour que leurs enfants fassent des études, et pour que leur fils puisse avoir un traitement convenable. Et même après la chute du Mur et la réunification, la vie est restée difficile pour eux. Je me rends compte que j'ai de la chance.

- Mais –si – ça –vous –intéresse, je peux vous initier à la peinture. Vous venez avec moi le jour où je trouve le temps de m'y mettre et je vous passe du matériel.

Mais ? Hé ! C'est une proposition de tête à tête ça ! Je m'épate. Je suis sûr que derrière son rideau, Franck en fait est réveillé et en train de maudire ma timidité, et que c'est ce qui m'a fait bouger.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, oui, ça me plairait.

Nouvelle accélération cardiaque. Je l'ai entendu, elle a dit « oui » !

Bon, maintenant il reste à trouver le temps. Bon sang il faut que je fixe une date tout de suite.

- Heu, que penseriez-vous de…

- Eva ?

- Laverne ?

Sa collègue est de retour. Notre tête à tête est fini je crois. Je dois me contenter d'un vague projet d'après-midi peinture à deux, non planifié.

- Vot' copain s'est réveillé, dit Laverne, donc, en s'adressant à moi.

Eva se lève, à nouveau rose.

- Oh ! J'arrive.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma belle, Kelly et moi on gère, c'était juste pour le dire au monsieur.

- Il va bien ?

- Ben si vous voulez aller le voir, c'est maint'nant et pas trop longtemps, faut pas nous le fatiguer.

Je regarde Eva. Rester avec elle ? Aller voir Franck ? Elle est déjà debout de toute façon, je crois qu'elle va se remettre au boulot : en infirmière consciencieuse, elle ne veut pas se la couler douce. Et puis elle doit venir me voir toutes les heures en plus. Ordre de Beckett. Il ne le sait pas mais il a fait un heureux avec cette décision.

J'arrive.

Je lui demanderai de dîner en tête à tête avec moi un soir de la semaine prochaine, selon ses horaires, pour qu'on fixe une date pour se faire une journée peinture. A condition bien sûr que SGA1 ne choisisse pas de se fourrer dans le pétrin ce jour-là.

**/V\**

Franck qui émerge ne peut pas parler en fait : il a eu le cou transpercé, un énorme bandage le lui enserre. Tenir un stylo pour communiquer par écrit, pareil, il est trop faible. Il a juste marqué une phrase : « pourquoi tu chantes ? », et devant mon air ahuri, a arrêté d'écrire avec lassitude et fatigue. En tout cas il doit être lucide : il m'a posé quarante questions rien qu'avec les yeux quand il a vu que Eva s'éloignait de moi. J'aimerais lui parler d'elle, mais de un j'ai peur qu'il s'agite en apprenant que le dîner ce n'est toujours pas fait, et de deux je ne veux pas qu'Eva m'entende me vanter de ce quart d'heure passé à deux. Je lui rappelle comment il s'est retrouvé ici, lui explique comment on l'a sauvé, raconte le savon que j'ai passé à Leonetti, et lui décrit le rapport que j'ai fait à Weir. Je me rends alors compte que j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque quand je lui ai parlé, trop absorbé par mes retrouvailles visuelles avec Eva. Va falloir bien se concentrer sur le rapport écrit demain.

Au bout de trente minutes d'un tel monologue (moi qui ne parle jamais beaucoup, décidément ce soir je n'arrête pas… sauf devant Weir), je me rends compte que Franck s'est endormi. C'est malin il aurait pu me le dire, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à parler dans le vide.

**/V\**

Je repars sur mon lit. Eva repasse m'ausculter, et tandis qu'elle va me chercher des feuilles pour que je puisse dessiner, je m'endors brutalement et profondément.

Elle me réveille encore trois fois, au lieu de cinq. Elle espace les visites, j'espère que c'est juste pour me laisser dormir… Trop épuisé je me rendors dans la foulée et elle me laisse faire.

L'agitation me réveille complètement le lendemain à 9 heures. Eva a fini son service sans me dire au revoir.

Je trouve un mot d'elle en me levant, dans mes chaussures. Elle a dessiné rapidement un visage un peu caricatural qui sourit, de bonne humeur, et qu'elle a légendé : « vous voyez que je ne sais pas les dessiner ». Je lis :

_J'espère que vous avez bien dormi et que vous allez parfaitement bien ! C'est à mon tour d'aller me coucher. Peut-être nous croiserons-nous ce soir ou demain matin, à la cantine, si vous mangez tôt vous aussi. Passez une bonne journée et reposez-vous. Eva. PS : Votre ami le capitaine Weixiang est complètement réveillé._

La phrase sur la cantine a été doucement rayée au crayon. Une autre écriture a corrigé dessous, avec le même crayon « J'espère fortement vous croiser ce soir ou demain matin à la cantine : venez manger tôt, avec moi. » Puis tout en bas de la feuille, toujours de la main de cet(te) intrus(e) : « PPS : N'oubliez pas : rendez-vous à la cantine dès ce soir, à 18 heures. »

Sa collègue. Quasi-sûr.

Bon sang, avec des signes pareils, il faut absolument que je me lance, elle devrait répondre favorablement. Et puis j'ai pas l'habitude de trop réfléchir non plus alors… Prochaine fois que je la vois, je fixe vraiment ce rendez-vous.

Je crois qu'il ne faut absolument pas que je la perdre.

Plus loin et dans un autre cerveau

Ce type a intérêt à être bien. Je n'laisse pas Eva traîner avec n'import'qui. Elle est toute gentille, toute nouvelle, toute menue. Le premier qui lui fait du mal je m'charge de ses piqûres jusqu'à la fin d'sa mission ici.

Mais bon elle avait l'air tellement contente d'être avec lui que j'lui ai laissé une chance à ce gars. Elle sourit souvent d'habitude mais là… Plus ça aurait pas été possible. Elle se s'rait décroché la mâchoire, la belle. Lui pareil. L'air plutôt béat que pervers. Déjà c'est un bon point pour lui, il a pas l'air méchant. Faut voir encore maintenant s'il est intelligent.

Je crois bien que c'est le type dont elle m'avait parlé une fois, y'a une dizaine de jours. Quand j'lui avait dit que j'espérais qu'elle dînait pas seule vu qu'elle connaissait personne ici. Elle m'avait répondu que ça allait, et en creusant j'avais su que c'était avec un homme qu'elle déjeunait parfois. Et puis maint'nant j'me rappelle aussi qu'elle avait absolument voulu, l'air de rien, s'occuper du major Gibson quand il était v'nu la semaine dernière pour son mal de tête, et qu'elle avait eu un temps d'arrêt en voyant le bonhomme. Quand il était rev'nu quelques heures après, elle avait pas insisté pour se charger encore de lui. Hé hé. En entendant « major » elle devait penser à l'autre.

Et puis tout à l'heure alors ! Son major endormi, quand je lui ai parlé de lui, elle pouvait pas être plus rouge. Elle m'a quasiment rien dit à part « on s'est croisé deux ou trois fois » et « mais de quoi tu parles ? ». Ah Eva, elle n'comprend plus l'anglais quand ça l'arrange ! N'empêche qu'elle a pas arrêté de le regarder dormir, et l'a même ménagé en le réveillant que trois fois. Et puis vu l'état du gars à moitié réveillé, si elle s'accroche encore c'est qu'il doit vraiment lui faire de l'effet.

En tout cas son mot était très bien. Un peu trop gentillet à mon goût, alors je lui ai arrangé ça. Elle a râlé, mais elle m'a laissé faire. Dommage que j'ai pas pu voir la tête du major quand il l'a trouvé. S'il a gardé son air tout content, ça va j'ai fait une bonne action. S'il a pris un air vicieux, je me rattrape et je lui fais passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie. Demi-heure, même, parce qu'on joue pas avec Eva. Avec aucune fille d'ailleurs.

Il lui plaît je pense mais j'le surveille. Si je la vois juste une fois pleurer à cause de lui, militaire ou pas, je l'émascule.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bon, cette fic n'a toujours aucune prétention, elle avance doucement mais sûrement, comme ses protagonistes.**

**_Je vais expliquer quand même pourquoi Eva et Evan, parce que c'est pas très original mais même pas de ma faute ! Eva, vous l'aurez compris, est celle de "Dans mon Dédale j'ai mis" (relisez le chapitre 45 vous avez une allusion au chapitre 2 de cette fic-ci). En fait, Rodney parle d'Eva dans le chapitre 10, quand Carson le menace de lui demander des analyses d'urine devant l'infirmière qu'il aime bien, c'est à dire Eva. J'avais choisi ce prénom car il est je trouve ultra féminin (Eve c'est la première femme tout de même !) On pouvait donc penser rien qu'au prénom que c'était une jolie femme. _**

**_Au moment de caser Lorne avec quelqu'un, soit 35 chapitres plus tard (ouch!) je me suis dit que ce serait bien que ce soit cette infirmière, histoire de faire rager Rodney. A l'époque, on ne savait pas encore le prénom du major Lorne, tout le monde l'appelait Ethan ! Il s'est avéré par la suite officiellement (quoiqu'on ne l'ait jamais entendu dans un épisode) que c'était EVan. Seul un "n" de différence avec sa dulcinée donc. J'ai donc opté évidemment pour Evan. Sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre ces deux-là :p_**

**Sur ce, comme vous savez tout du comment du pourquoi, je m'en vais m'atteler au chapitre suivant. Vous saviez d'ailleurs que ma vitesse de frappe est multipliée par 10 à chaque fois que j'ai des retours sur cette fic ?**


	4. Le Rendez Vous

**Merci à mes revieweuses, grandes romantiques ou fan de Lorne ? Les deux peut-être ?**

**Attention : il va se passer quelque chose dans ce chapitre. Si si, promis.**

* * *

Le soir même, à 18 heures, je ne suis pas à la cantine, mais dans le bureau de Weir, mon rapport à la main. Il est prêt depuis deux heures : c'est pas que le taper a été laborieux, c'est que, entre autres visites aux membres de mon équipe, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Franck qui souffre et a un mal de chien à écrire trois mots pour communiquer. Si j'avais pu donner ce rapport à Weir il y a deux heures, donc, j'aurais pu être actuellement au mess en train de conquérir Eva (ou l'inverse). Mais McKay semble avoir fait une énorme bêtise cet après-midi sur une autre planète où il menait une expérience pour produire de l'énergie, et elle l'a engueulé comme jamais pendant un temps assez considérable. Je crois que toute la Cité en a entendu parler : pour faire sortir Weir de ses gonds, il faut y aller. Du coup j'ai préféré attendre un peu pour lui donner ce rapport. Quand je lui ai dit, après son engueulade, que je passais dans une heure, elle m'a plus remercié que dit simplement oui.

En même temps cela ne m'embête qu'à moitié de ne pas avoir pu dîner avec Eva. Car j'ai bien l'intention d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie avec un prétexte bidon, et de l'inviter à dîner à ce moment-là. Oui, Franck m'a botté les fesses à sa façon, et selon ses capacités.

Je suis donc dans le bureau de Weir à l'attendre. Elle entre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mon rapport, madame.

- Non, ce que vous chantonnez.

Moi je chantonne ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Ok elle va se dire que mon trauma crânien dure super longtemps et que c'est louche. Bon, déjà, elle a l'air moins en colère que tout à l'heure.

- Heu…

- Vous pouvez me donner votre rapport, Major.

Je lui donne le dossier en mains propres. Elle l'ouvre pour le parcourir rapidement. Elle a l'air satisfaite et sourit même en coin. Je pense qu'elle est contente de voir qu'il est plus organisé et complet que celui d'hier soir.

- Merci Major. Vous pouvez…

- Il va falloir revoir la composition de mon équipe.

Pas envie qu'elle me renvoie, j'ai une idée derrière la tête et ai suffisamment retrouvé mes esprits pour la mettre en pratique.

- Vous ne voulez plus du sergent Leonetti ?

- Ben… éventuellement. J'avoue que je ne déborde pas d'estime pour lui. Mais il peut encore faire ses preuves, il a dit qu'il allait se rattraper, je lui laisse encore une chance.

- Bien, si vous pensez qu'il est tout de même compétent.

- … Mais il va falloir remplacer Weixiang le temps de sa convalescence.

La phase cruciale de mon plan est en approche.

- Exact, Major, est-ce que vous pensez à quelqu'…

- Ca serait bien d'avoir un bon anglophone.

Oulà je l'ai interrompu pour la deuxième fois, et en plus avec une réflexion idiote. Elle est s'est déjà mise super en colère aujourd'hui, je dois faire attention. Elle reste impassible, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense.

- Oui, évidemment.

- Je dis ça parce que… Il y a pas mal d'Allemands qui servent de gardes dans la Cité et qui pourraient faire des remplaçants potentiels et… Enfin je ne dis pas qu'ils ne parlent pas anglais, mais moi je ne sais pas comment on dit « bonjour » ou « merci » en allemand.

- Il faudrait de toute façon un officier, pour remplacer le capitaine Weixiang.

- Oui, un officier, voilà. Un officier qui parle anglais.

- Le lieutenant Cadman pourrait faire l'affaire, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Le lieutenant Cadman ? Oh, oui. Elle a déjà fait quelques missions avec nous… Elle parle anglais c'est bien.

- … Elle est américaine Major.

Ok, sûr que dans cinq secondes elle appelle Carson pour lui demander si j'avais le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Du coup, je n'aurais pas besoin d'apprendre comment on dit « bonjour » ou « merci » en allemand.

Je m'enfooonce.

- Voilà. Vous approuvez ? Je vous charge de contacter le lieutenant.

- Très bien.

Je reste sur place. Weir finit par me quitter des yeux pour regarder dubitativement la porte, me signifiant clairement qu'à présent je peux partir. Elle sourit légèrement, comme amusée : c'est bon j'ose.

- Mais heu… Comment on dit « bonjour » et « merci » en allemand ?

Elle se recule dans son siège et croise les bras en me dévisageant. Soit elle va me faire remarquer qu'elle n'a pas son temps à perdre, soit elle va me répondre. Je préfèrerais la deuxième solution.

_- Danke_ et _Guten Tag_.

J'aime bien Weir.

- Dènnkeu et gootèn tag…

- Ou plutôt _Guten Tag_ et _Danke_, d'ailleurs. _Guten Tag_ voulant dire « bonjour », et _Danke_…

- … « merci ».

- Voilà.

- Bien. Merci. Gooten Tag et Dènnkeu…

_- Danke_.

- Dènnkeu.

_- Danke_. « An », comme dans _France_.

Bon sang, et moi qui ait toujours détesté les cours de langue. Weir aura tout fait aujourd'hui : enguirlander un gars qui d'habitude enguirlande les autres, et donné un cours d'allemand à un militaire amoureux.

- Dannkeu.

- Voilà. Vous voulez que je vous l'écrive ?

- Ce serait gentil.

Je suis trop content pour me rendre compte que la scène est surréaliste je crois.

- Je mets ca en allemand et en phonétique. Je vous mets aussi « Oui », « Non », « Bonne nuit », « bon courage », « bon appétit », « s'il vous plaît » et « je vous aime »… Ca peut toujours servir.

- Oui, ça peut toujours servir.

Ca a l'air suffisamment compliqué comme ça pour que je ne lui demande par comment on dit « voulez-vous dîner avec moi demain midi ? ». Je prends le papier qu'elle me tend. Elle sourit, et peut-être même qu'elle rigole intérieurement.

- Bon courage Major !

- Ben, merci… docteur.

Je suis toujours perplexe devant ces mots allemands. Qui a eu l'idée de mettre des « ch » et des « t » partout, et de prononcer les « j » comme des « y » ?

- … Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous donner quelques conseils au sujet de la galanterie allemande. J'ai des origines germaniques, vous savez.

- C'est vrai ?

Hum ! J'ai mal caché la note d'espoir dans ma voix. J'ai l'impression d'abuser, mais j'ai aussi l'impression que ça plaît bien à Weir.

- Asseyez-vous, Major, je vais vous en parler un peu.

- C'est vraiment gentil, madame.

- … J'aime bien ce genre d'histoires, vous savez. Enfin, quand deux personnes se plaisent vraiment, pas quand c'est juste pour égayer quelques nuits.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas ça justement.

- Je n'en doutais pas Major. Donc…

Les femmes sont merveilleuses ! Et Weir m'est dix fois plus utile que Franck je crois. Ceci dit, je ne ferais pas le quart de ce qu'elle m'a conseillé. De un parce que bon, je suis Américain et donc Eva doit me connaître au naturel. De deux parce je crois que Weir est une sacrée romantique, et qu'elle a exagéré certaines pratiques. Et de trois, parce que je reste un grand timide.

'**O'**

Allez : grand plongeon ! Il est 20 heures, et me voilà à l'infirmerie, le bandage de mon poignet gauche légèrement défait. C'est de la bande collante, ça a été assez difficile à décoller. Surtout qu'il faut que ça ait l'air naturel.

- Bonsoir Major, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Beckett ? Mais c'est pas possible, il passe sa vie à l'infirmerie ! Hé Doc, en général il y a une heure à laquelle les gens arrêtent de travailler ! Ce qui m'embête le plus c'est que du coup c'est lui qui va me le refaire, mon bandage.

- Heu, oui heu. Ca… Ca s'est décollé.

- Hum montrez-moi voir… Vous avez fait comment ?

Yes ! Je viens d'apercevoir Eva et elle aussi. Elle me fait un grand sourire, et je lève bêtement la main pour la saluer. C'est bon elle ne m'en veut pas de ne pas avoir pu être là au dîner. C'est une fille super.

- C'est en faisant la vaisselle que ça s'est décollé Major ?

- Oui docteur…

Quoi ?

- Mais non ! Je jouais un peu avec, c'est tout. Et puis il y eu la douche aussi, j'ai oublié de le protéger.

- Je vais vous le refaire.

Raté.

- Eva ? Vous pouvez venir m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

Gagné ! J'adore le Doc.

- Merci.

- De quoi Major ?

Hum…

- Ben… de me refaire le bandage.

- C'est normal, enfin !

Pendant tout le temps de l'opération « bandage de poignet gauche à peine défait », je ne quitte pas Eva des yeux. Enfin, sauf quand il retire les quelques centimètres collés à même ma peau. Epilation du poignet, hop ! Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de tout retirer parce qu'il sait que c'est un prétexte bidon. J'avoue avoir un peu râlé, mais c'est plus parce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Eva, Eva, Eva. Elle aussi me regarde, peut-être avec moins d'insistance, en détournant parfois les yeux. N'empêche que j'ai noté qu'elle n'écoutait pas quand Beckett lui a demandé de couper la bande. C'est d'ailleurs le seul truc qu'il lui ait demandé, à croire qu'il a réclamé sa présence juste pour me faire plaisir.

- Bien, finissez Eva, s'il vous plaît. Bien serré. Je vais y aller.

- Oui docteur.

- Et vous redonnerez un anti-douleur à ce charmant jeune homme.

- Bien sûr docteur.

Et voilà, il nous laisse à nouveau seuls. S'il s'avère qu'avec Eva ça dure et qu'un jour de l'épouse, il faudra que je remercie Carson dans mon discours de marié. Bon je n'en suis pas là. Elle achève mon bandage en me demandant des nouvelles. On discute un peu, et une fois qu'elle a finit je me lance :

- Gootèn tag.

Mh, ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais : elle est certes étonnée, mais elle fronce les sourcils. J'ai vraiment si mal prononcé que ça ? Tant pis, je sors vite le petit papier de Weir. Eva va peut-être m'en vouloir d'y lire une écriture de femme…

Mince ! Je suis vraiment trop stupide !

- Heu ! Dankeu, je veux dire.

Effet loupé. Zéro. Elle sourit quand même, et ça doit être à la fois à cause de mon air désolé, de ma prononciation approximative, de ce petit papier que je serre entre mes doigts et de l'attention délicate que j'ai eu en faisant l'effort d'apprendre l'allemand en une journée.

- J'ai… essayé d'apprendre par cœur mais…

- Bitte.

Ok, c'est sa réponse. Déjà entendu ça : je retourne le papier entre mes doigts, et fronce à mon tour les sourcils en me rendant compte que ça veut dire « s'il vous plaît ». S'il vous plaît quoi ?

- Ca veut dire « de rien », m'explique-t-elle.

- Oh, d'accord… Mais vous écrivez ça comment ?

- B, I, T, T, E.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire « s'il vous plaît » ?

- Si, aussi.

Entendu. Elle part en m'annonçant qu'elle m'amène mon anti-douleur et je griffonne en hâte sur le papier l'autre définition de « Bitte ». C'est quand même sacrément plus court que « You're welcome ».

- Tenez.

- Merci. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour soigner les types comme moi à qui il arrive toujours des bricoles.

- Vous vous chargez de nous protéger et de sauver des gens dans la galaxie, et moi je vous soigne quand vous revenez.

- Nous sommes complémentaires.

Elle sourit. Je ne suis pas peu fier de ce petit effet de clin d'œil à notre conversation d'hier soir.

- Mais vous savez, Evan, je préfère encore quand je n'ai pas à vous soigner, et que vous allez bien. Qu'on se voit hors de cette infirmerie.

- Oh mais je préfère aussi quand personne n'est en dang…

Elle a bien dit ce qu'elle a dit ? Evan, Evan, c'est le moment. Pense à Franck qui n'est pas loin et qui si ça se trouve entend tout de derrière son drap blanc. Il doit être en train de s'agiter tout seul, encore heureux qu'il ne puisse pas crier « Invite-là, pauv'nul ! »

- Heu d'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle… Ca vous dirait de dîner avec moi un de ces soirs ?

Oui ! Je l'ai fait. Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais proposer.

- Enfin, non, justement. Comme on n'aurait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour dîner le soir, je vous propose plutôt un petit déjeuner ensemble, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée après une nuit de service.

- Demain matin, à la cantine, comme vous me l'aviez suggéré ?

- Heu, non, je ne le voyais pas trop comme ça. Plus dans mes quartiers, vers…

Elle écarquille les yeux. Je me rattrape.

- Non non non non non : sur un… balcon de la Cité, ça peut être très sympa vous savez, je suis là depuis trois mois et je commence à connaître des coins supers d'où on a une très belle vue.

Je pense aux balcons du secteur ouest, qui sont en plus assez à l'écart de la vie de la Cité. Le seul truc c'est que le temps que j'amène toasts et œufs de la cuisine du mess jusqu'à là-bas, on mangera froid. Je soupire.

- Et bien écoutez avec plaisir alors, Evan.

- Ca ne nous empêche pas de nous voir demain matin, si vous voulez.

- Avec plaisir aussi.

Extra. Mais certains signes faisaient que je ne m'attendais pas trop à un refus.

- Donc pour notre… petit-déjeuner, nous disons… samedi, vous seriez libre ? C'est dans trois jours, je finirai ma convalescence.

Ca me laissera le temps de parfaire le truc.

_- Einverstanden_.

- ?

- Ca veut dire « d'accord ».

- Ach, ya !

Je rigole souvent en entendant les gardes allemands dire ça, et là c'est moi qui vient de le faire. Elle rit.

- Si vous le voulez celui-là, il faut mieux que je vous l'écrive. Il est assez compliqué.

Je lui passe mon stylo et ma feuille, en bredouillant quand elle voit qu'il y a une autre écriture que la mienne que « quelqu'un » m'a appris ces quelques mots aujourd'hui. Elle ne semble pas s'en offenser.

Et tandis que je la regarde tracer les lettres avec application, elle se fige et ses yeux se perdent dans le vide. Tout le monde connaît ça dans la Cité : il signifie que l'on est en train d'écouter celui qui nous parle à l'oreillette. Elle me regarde brièvement, inquiète, puis elle se tourne vers l'opposé de l'infirmerie. Sa collègue d'hier est sortie de derrière un drap blanc et nous regarde sans rien dire. Sort alors un mot de la bouche d'Eva que j'aurai préféré ne jamais entendre :

_- Scheisse_ !

Elle se précipite vers l'infirmière, ainsi que le doc qui vient de revenir, et je m'inquiète aussi :

Derrière ce drap blanc se trouve le lit de Franck.

'**O'**

La première fois que ma mère m'a vu en uniforme, elle m'a dit que j'étais incroyablement beau, et mon frère a ajouté que je pourrais faire tomber n'importe quelle fille habillé comme ça. Mon père était trop fier je crois pour prononcer un mot. Depuis cette fois-là, j'ai pris du galon et gagné des médailles, et quand ma mère me revoit elle me répète toujours cette phrase du premier jour. Mon frère lui me demande bien virilement de combien de filles j'ai augmenté mon palmarès. Je préfère ne pas répondre.

Je n'ai pas enfilé mon uniforme pour faire tomber Eva dans mes bras. Je me serais bien passé qu'elle me voie en tenue militaire officielle aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas comme ces civiles qui lancent des regards charmeurs dès qu'elles aperçoivent une manche d'uniforme de l'USAF. D'ailleurs la situation actuelle ne se prête pas aux regards aguicheurs.

Car si je suis m'habille ainsi aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'on rapatrie le corps de Franck.

Il y a eu un problème quelque part, je n'ai pas trop compris. Une mauvaise réaction, pas de produit substituant, un éclat qui n'avait pas été décelé, une embolie, bref une mort inattendue, et un ensemble de facteurs jouant contre lui. Je sais que Beckett a fait son possible, il y a passé la nuit. Je ne lui en voudrais jamais d'avoir tout tenté.

On sonne à ma porte de mes quartiers. Je sais que c'est Eva. Je lui ouvre sans un mot. J'ai la gorge nouée.

Notre petit-déjeuner sur le balcon n'a pas eu lieu. Trop à faire avec la mort de Franck. Pas le bon moment pour un tête-à-tête. Mais le peu de fois où l'on s'est croisés, elle est toujours allée vers moi pour me réconforter un peu, sans trop insister non plus sur le fait que le gars qui était mon plus proche ami ici est mort. Du coup j'ai moins hésité ce matin pour lui demander de l'aide : en prenant mon uniforme pour le sortir, j'ai fait sauter un bouton d'une épaulette. Je ne suis pas très en forme.

Bon sang Franck, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Quelle idée tu as eu de partir comme ça ? C'est ta plus mauvaise blague. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à tes parents ?

Eva trouve le fil bleu correspondant au bleu de mon uniforme. Moi je n'avais que le strict nécessaire à couture : fil blanc, fil noir. Elle a du partir chercher sa trousse pour bien faire les choses. J'aurais pu coudre moi-même mais… C'est la dernière occasion d'être seul avec elle avant que je ne reparte sur Terre porter le corps de Franck. Le Dédale est en route pour la Terre, le temps qu'il arrive, qu'il recharge et qu'il reparte… Je serai de retour dans plus d'un mois. Tant de choses se passent en si peu de temps dans cette Cité, je ne veux pas qu'Eva m'échappe. C'est possessif de ma part et d'autant plus bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

- C'est bon.

Elle passe une main sur l'épaulette qui a retrouvé son bouton, et donc sur mon épaule. Et la laisse. Je suis assis face au miroir de ma salle de bain, pour des questions de symétrie dans la réparation de mon uniforme, et elle est debout derrière moi. On se regarde via la glace. C'est la première fois que je nous vois tous les deux. Et je fais une tête d'enterrement. Pour cause.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Oui, j'ai… préparé un discours. Le plus dur sera de l'annoncer à sa famille.

Je me lève. Je suis tendu. Je me retrouve face à elle et elle me regarde en prononçant :

- … Je penserai à vous.

Elle baisse la tête.

- Excusez-moi, c'est idiot de dire ça, ça ne vous aidera pas.

- … Si. Si, je vous promets que si.

J'esquisse un faible et pitoyable sourire que j'aurais vraiment souhaité chaleureux et sincère, et presse ma main sur son bras avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle.

- Merci, Eva.

Je voudrais que ce moment dure plus longtemps, tous les deux dans ma salle de bain étroite, tandis qu'elle me réconforte juste avec les yeux. Mais je fais un pas en avant pour sortir de la pièce.

Je crois qu'il faut y aller.

'**O'**

Nous nous dirigeons côte à côte vers le transporteur qui nous mènera du secteur des quartiers vers la salle de la Porte, où a lieu l'enterrement. Les enterrements, même, car il se trouve que le Dr Collins est mort au moment de l'expérience menée par McKay. On n'ouvre pas la Porte souvent, alors on fera passer les deux corps à la fois. J'ai mon bagage à la main, me voilà parti pour un mois. Mon esprit est partagé entre le mauvais moment que je m'apprête à passer en discourant devant le cercueil de Franck, et le vide que je ressent dans ma poitrine à l'idée de ne plus la voir pendant un mois. J'aimerais me focaliser sur Franck, mais je n'y arrive pas. A mon retour, elle aurait passé plus de temps sur la Cité sans que j'y sois, que de temps alors que j'y étais.

Il y a de l'attente pour le transporteur. Quelques personnes qui vont, en uniforme ou en costume, faire un dernier au revoir à Franck ou à Collins. Il ne va pas y avoir grand-monde pour Franck, car nous ne sommes là que depuis trois mois et demi, mais je suis content de voir quelques visages qui se rendent à la salle de la Porte certainement pour lui. Le docteur Van Lüdel, qui a fait une mission avec nous et me salue, le sergent Bates qui fait de même, le lieutenant Cadman et le doc, Leonetti qui va s'effondrer. J'ai passé trois heures avec lui à lui expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien, alors que je l'avais engueulé deux jours plus tôt en l'accusant d'être responsable de la chute de Franck. Pauvre gosse. Pauvre Franck.

Je cède notre place dans la file pour être dans les derniers à passer. Des secondes de gagnées avec Eva. J'ai du mal à entamer la conversation et elle ne doit pas oser le faire.

- Eva je voulais vous remercier pour… ces derniers jours.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup été là Evan.

- Oui mais. Quand vous l'avez été, vous avez été parfaite.

Plus qu'une personne devant nous. Elle entre, la porte du transporteur se referme, et c'est à notre tour. Nous voilà dans l'espace restreint qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, et qu'à l'époque je ne voulais pas prendre avec elle. Je pose mon sac par terre comme si le trajet allait durer longtemps, et je reprends :

- Vous…

M'attendrez ?

- … Je crois que le dîner tous les deux ce sera… pour quand je reviendrai.

Elle me sourit faiblement.

- J'attendrai.

Elle est formidable. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux esquisse le premier mouvement, mais l'autre suit avec certitude, et sans réfléchir nous nous retrouvons enlacés dans ce transporteur. Je voudrais la serrer encore plus fort que ce que j'ose maintenant, à la fois parce que la demi-heure qui va suivre va être pénible et à la fois parce que c'est _elle_. Nos corps sont parfaitement proportionnés : ma main tombe sur sa taille sans que j'ai besoin d'y penser, sa tête se place sur mon épaule sans qu'elle ait à la trouver. Elle a peu de poitrine et je peux l'attirer à moi toujours plus près. Elle a une main sur ma nuque. Mon cœur bat la chamade, le sien aussi. Je ferme les yeux.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restons ainsi. Sans doute près d'une minute, toute une éternité. Je choisis de me détacher, doucement, car il faut y aller.

- Allez.

J'appuie sur l'écran du transporteur, et nous changeons de lieu.

J'ai toujours une main posée sur la sienne. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixent, je veux encore lui parler.

- Tu feras attention à toi. La Cité est rarement calme longtemps, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Ses yeux s'illuminent et son visage aussi. C'est tellement mieux quand je ne réfléchis pas.

- Et tu ne seras plus là pour me défendre. J'espère que le temps passera vite.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Sa main serre la mienne. Je sais qu'elle m'attendra. L'ouverture de la porte du transporteur m'empêche d'ajouter autre chose. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. J'aurais eu encore plus de mal à passer la Porte, et puis à partir de maintenant le moment est consacré à Franck.

- Ah ! Major Lorne, me dit Zelenka qui vient d'ouvrir la Porte, décidément. Ils vous attendent en salle de commande.

- J'arrive.

Je reprends mon sac, murmure un dernier « A bientôt, prenez soin de vous », tandis qu'elle me répond « Courage ». Je vais rejoindre Weir tandis qu'Eva prend place dans l'assistance. Mon cœur se vide. C'est terrible, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le lycée.

Durant la cérémonie, je ne la quitte pas des yeux. J'en suis conscient, et tout le monde doit s'en rendre compte. Elle ne regarde que moi aussi. Au moment de parler, mon discours est très clair, je commence hélas à en prendre l'habitude. Je ne fais que penser à Franck et à elle. Comme si on était deux à porter son deuil.

Je me rappellerai de son parfum, du soyeux de ses cheveux, de la finesse de sa taille. Je me rappellerai de notre étreinte, en en attendant d'autres. Je me souviendrai de son sourire, de sa voix, de ses yeux, et ce de toute mon âme, car le temps sera long. Au minimum six semaines. Toute une éternité.

La Porte s'ouvre avec fracas. C'est l'heure de la quitter des yeux. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre mon regret rien que par le regard, malgré les dix mètres qui nous séparent. Un soldat lance discrètement les affaires de ceux qui traversent à travers le vortex, et avec trois autres personnes, nous nous dirigeons vers la flaque bleue, le cercueil sur nos épaules, tandis que quatre autres nous suivent avec celui de Collins. De l'autre côté des moments pénibles m'attendent. Annoncer la mort de leur fils aux Weixiang ; les convaincre de lui organiser un enterrement militaire, et non pas chinois, conformément aux volontés de Franck ; réassister à l'enterrement. Faire un rapport à Landry. Attendre le Dédale. Penser à Eva. Heureusement que je vais pouvoir voir mes parents. J'ai dans mon sac des lettres d'elle à envoyer en Allemagne à sa famille. Je suis heureux de pouvoir lui rendre ce service.

Son image m'accompagnera dans toutes ces démarches. Je m'inquiète un peu, mais je me sens aussi plus solide quand je pense à elle. Je me sens perdu et solide depuis qu'elle est vraiment dans ma vie en fait. C'est un sentiment étrange.

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'elle.

_Plus loin et dans un autre cerveau_

Il était venu il y a trois jours, son rapport à la main. Rien qu'à me remémorer la veille son regard perdu devant cette infirmière, et ma mauvaise humeur due à Rodney s'était atténuée. J'avais rit intérieurement à ses demandes détournées pour apprendre quelques mots d'allemand. Ca me changeait les idées. Assurément, il faisait cela pour la jeune femme qui l'éblouissait quelques heures avant. A son accent, il avait été facile de deviner qu'elle était Allemande. Je ne savais pas le Major si romantique.

Je pense l'avoir bien aidé. Un homme qui va jusqu'à faire l'effort d'apprendre quelques mots de la langue maternelle de la femme qu'il courtise, et des mots tout à fait décents en plus, se doit d'avoir le maximum d'éléments en main. Je me devais donc de les lui fournir. Il faut aussi que j'avoue que j'aime bien les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien. Le major est brave et bel homme, pour ce que je le connais, et son infirmière a l'air extrêmement douce et jolie. Donc non, je n'encourage pas à la dépravation dans ma Cité.

Et puis quand je les ai vus tout à l'heure, dans la salle de la Porte, arriver ensemble puis ne plus se quitter des yeux, j'ai eu la certitude d'avoir fait une bonne chose. Il a pu se mettre avec elle juste avant la mort de son ami le capitaine Weixiang, je pense que ça l'a aidé. Difficile aussi d'entamer une relation dans ce contexte. Mais à la façon dont ils se regardaient, je crois pouvoir affirmer que la leur est solide, même si à mon avis ils ne sont ensemble que depuis quelques jours… et déjà séparés. Cet enterrement en était deux fois plus triste.

Peut-être que je me débrouillerai avec Carson pour laisser à cette jeune femme son jour de libre quand il reviendra. Oui, je ferai ça, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires d'amour.

* * *

**Non je ne sais toujours pas faire court. Ca se soigne ça ? Ca se travaille surtout. Je vais essayer alors, mais les avis aident toujours à s'améliorer ;)**


	5. Le Baiser Partie 1

**Merci, bien sûr, pour les reviews.**

**Incapable que je suis de faire les choses simplement et de raconter une histoire de façon brève, je me trouve bien embêtée aujourd'hui car la chapitre "le baiser" fait quand même plus de 15 pages... Donc je le séquence, et je foire totalement mon format de départ. Ca m'appendra. Ce chapitre-ci indique surtout le contexte, le retour de la vraie "Romance" c'est pour le prochain... Enjoy.**

* * *

C'est le baiser le plus catastrophique de toute ma vie. Hors concours. Le seul que je foire autant. Et le pire, c'est que c'est le premier avec Eva.

**V/\V/\V**

Il faut que je me remémore. Comment j'en suis arrivé à ce point. Mon retour sur Atlantis, il y a deux jours. L'absence d'Eva, les heures que j'ai passées à penser à elle. Mon errance jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où sa collègue m'annonce qu'elle ne travaille plus ici.

- Co… Comment ça elle ne travaille plus ici ?!

- Elle a changé de service.

- Elle travaille de jour ?

- Non plus.

- Elle est _rentrée _??!!

- Sur Terre ? Ah non.

- Ben alors… ? Non mais… s'il vous _plaît_, est-ce que vous _pourriez_ me dire où elle est ?

L'imposante infirmière lève juste un sourcil. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part.

- Vous voulez la voir ?

- OUI.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Mais… Ca ne vous regarde pas !

- Si ça me regarde.

- Mais non !

- Mais si !

- Mais… non !

- Si ! Si c'est pour lui sauter dessus je veux pas.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est _pas_ pour lui sauter dessus. Enfin !

- Vous êtes un homme, je ne peux pas connaître vos intentions !

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir… juste profiter d'elle ?

- Vous n'avez pas une tête à grand-chose.

- Quoi ?

Bon sang, je viens de passer six semaines à penser au moment où je reverrais Eva, et à mon retour elle n'est pas là et on ne me dit pas pourquoi. C'est pas que ça m'agace, mais…

- Elle n'est pas sur la Cité.

- Elle… ? Vous m'aidez beaucoup, là… Et puis vous m'inquiétez, aussi…

En fait si je suis agacé.

- Elle est sur un autre monde, elle fait des missions à l'extérieur maint'nant.

- Elle fait des missions à l'extérieur ??

- Je viens de vous le dire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour s'occuper l'esprit. A cause de vous. C'est elle qui l'a dit.

- Elle a dit qu'elle devait s'occuper l'esprit à cause de moi ?

- Non, elle a dit qu'elle devait s'occuper l'esprit. A cause de vous c'est moi qui le dit.

- A cause de moi c'est vous qui… d'accord.

- Mais ses _yeux_ à elle ils disent bien que c'est à cause de vous.

Un bon point pour moi, si elle pouvait lire dans les miens que je me suis morfondu un mois et demi sans elle à me répéter que j'aurais du lui dire avant de partir que je veux être avec elle.

En deux minutes, j'apprends qu'elle est en ce moment sur une autre planète avec Beckett, pour une campagne de vaccination, et qu'elle est partie il y a cinq jours et revient dans deux. L'équipe SG1 qui encadre est celle du capitaine Burns. Et ça tombe bien : le capitaine Burns, c'est mon remplaçant. Je vais de ce pas annoncer à Weir que je suis prêt à reprendre mon poste. Je ne veux pas attendre deux jours de plus.

Je remercie sa collègue maussade, et avant que je ne parte elle me lance un avertissement sur un ton qui n'a rien de la rigolade :

- Si je la vois _une fois_ pleurer _à cause_ de vous, je me débrouille pour que vous puissiez pas avoir d'enfants jusqu'à la fin de vot'vie.

- … Ca n'arrivera pas.

- Vous avez intérêt hein ! Mon fiancé à moi il veille aussi et on sait tout hein !

- … Vous lui direz que c'est un homme courageux.

**\V/**

Weir m'autorise de suite à rejoindre mon équipe, avec un grand sourire. J'adore Weir. Si un jour j'épouse Eva, je la remercierai dans mon discours de…Bref. Elle m'explique qu'il y a de cela deux semaines, mon équipe a rencontré un peuple évolué et conclu un marché avec lui : des denrées contre des vaccins. Donc on vaccine. Dans deux jours c'est fini mais elle m'encourage à y aller quand même. Prochain contact avec eux dans quatre heures, je traverserai à ce moment-là. Inutile de dire que je suis prêt en trente minutes.

La Porte s'ouvre : Weir vient aux nouvelles, et en profite pour annoncer ma venue. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun Terrien n'est au rendez-vous : on tombe sur des autochtones en uniforme.

- « Votre équipe va bien. Elle a beaucoup à faire et ne cesse de travailler ! Elle nous envoie vous dire que tout se déroule à merveille et qu'ils rentreront dans les délais. Nous avons ici un petit film qui vous montrera tout ce qu'ils ont accompli. Ils ont beaucoup de succès. »

Weir n'a pas l'air satisfaite.

- J'aurais aimé leur parler…

- « Ils ont beaucoup de travail, docteur, et comme l'hôpital est loin de la Porte ils préfèrent rester à vacciner. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ils vont bien et nous faisons attention à ce qu'ils ne se fatiguent pas trop. »

- Je peux leur parler par radio ?

- « … Aujourd'hui nous avons des problèmes d'électromagnétisme, docteur, qui font que nos radios ne peuvent fonctionner sur les longues distances. Nous en cherchons actuellement la cause, c'est sans doute météorologique. »

Weir soupire. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

- Soit. Dans ce cas je souhaiterai avancer le prochain contact à ce soir, 18h. J'aimerai cette fois pouvoir parler en direct avec un de mes hommes.

- « Vous n'avez pas confiance en nous ? »

- Si, mais je suis leur supérieur, ils se doivent d'être là aux rendez-vous que je fixe. Je profite de l'ouverture de la Porte pour vous envoyer le major Lorne, qui commande les militaires qui accompagnent nos médecins. Il vient juste de rentrer de mission, il doit à présent regagner son équipe.

- « Mais… heu… Ce n'était pas prévu. »

- C'est mon second chef militaire : il se doit d'être à sa place. Vous préviendrez vos dirigeants.

Le gars hésite, et après un bref échange avec un autre garde, il finit par nous dire qu'il m'attend. Je prends mon paquetage, mais au moment où je me dirige vers la Porte, Weir m'arrête :

- Major. Cela fait deux fois de suite que je ne vois pas les nôtres lors d'un contact prévu. La dernière fois il y a juste eu un bref contact radio, et maintenant ce n'est même plus possible. Je veux bien que Carson soit passionné par son travail, mais les militaires au moins auraient dû parvenir à se libérer. Je ne m'affole pas encore car j'ai tout de même pu échanger quelques mots avec eux hier, mais si ce soir je ne vois pas l'un d'entre vous en personne, je demanderai au Dédale d'aller vous chercher.

- Bien Madame.

- Prochain contact ce soir à dix-huit heures. Soyez là.

Et je traverse. La Porte de l'autre côté se trouve dans un complexe style SGC, mais en quatre fois plus petit. Deux gardes m'escortent jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment pour me mener à l'hôpital où travaille mon équipe et celle d'Eva. Je dis « escorter » car on dirait plus de la surveillance que du guidage. Les types sont un peu sur les nerfs : ma visite n'était pas prévue et comme il y a ce problème électromagnétique mystérieux, ils n'ont aucun moyen d'avertir leurs chefs de ma présence. Je peux concevoir que ça les embête, mais l'ambiance est bizarre. Il me faut tout de même plusieurs minutes pour m'en rendre compte, tout réjouis que je suis à l'idée de revoir Eva.

Le premier truc qui ne me plaît pas arrive cinq minutes après que nous soyons sortis du bâtiment de la Porte. Nous marchons dans une grande avenue calme, quand un bruit strident se fait entendre. Nos instincts de survie et de soldats prennent le dessus : nous nous jetons à terre : c'est le bruit d'un tir de mortier. Le même ici que sur Terre.

Un bâtiment derrière nous vole en éclat. Quelques cris, mais très peu. Je comprends qu'à défaut d'être calme, la rue est en fait déserte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Les deux gardes hésitent à me répondre. Il faut que je commence à prendre un air énervé qui n'a pas envie d'attendre pour qu'ils se décident :

- Les rebelles. Ils tiennent le nord de la ville, de l'autre côté de la rivière.

- Ca dure depuis trois jours.

Je suis abasourdi.

- Les rebelles ? Alors vous êtes en pleine crise insurrectionnelle et vous ne nous avez rien dit ?!

- … En fait, tout a empiré cette nuit, leur guérilla progresse lentement depuis plusieurs mois, mais récemment elle a pris de l'ampleur. Ils étaient aux portes de la capitale il y a trois jours. On pensait les contenir, mais ils nous ont débordés.

- Ils brouillent les radios depuis tôt ce matin, explique le deuxième garde.

- Bon sang, et vous laissez nos médecins sous les bombes ? Vous nous dites que tout va bien sans nous demander d'aide ? Vous nous mentez en inventant un orage magnétique !

- Ils ne sont pas très nombreux. La situation devrait être réglée d'ici ce soir, m'assure le premier. Et vos médecins ne veulent pas quitter leur poste, ce sont eux qui l'ont dit.

- Les rebelles n'ont jamais été aussi proches, ils avancent toujours, avoue le deuxième, ce qui lui attire un regard furieux de la part de son collègue, et ahuri de la part du mien.

- Bon, je vais chercher mon équipe. Montrez-moi le chemin.

Nous continuons à marcher. Je dois avouer qu'il est vrai que les tirs de mortiers n'ont pas continué, donc les rebelles ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de moyens. Je demande qui ils sont, et le garde qui semble le plus sûr de lui me répond qu'un groupuscule d'extrémistes cherche à renverser le pouvoir depuis un an. Ils sont violents et veulent changer le fonctionnement économique du pays, en faisant sortir les gens des campagnes, et veulent abolir la couverture sociale prodiguée par l'Etat. Motivations bizarres, mais au fond qui de nos alliés ou des rebelles défend la bonne cause ?

Il nous faut prendre ce que je considère comme un bus pour arriver à l'hôpital. Durant les dix minutes de trajet, je constate que plus on se rapproche, plus les bâtiments sont détruits. L'hôpital est plus près du front que ne l'est la Porte. De temps en temps, en prêtant l'oreille au-dessus du ronronnement du moteur, on peut entendre une explosion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Ma priorité ne va pas seulement à Eva, mais à toute mon équipe. S'ils n'ont pas sollicité notre aide pour mater les rebelles, tant mieux, ça nous évite d'interférer. Mais alors qu'ils ne risquent pas la vie de mes hommes et des médecins. Et surtout celle d'Eva.

Je devine l'hôpital avant même que nous nous y arrêtions. C'est un bâtiment en U de trois étages, devant lequel règne une agitation paniquée : des camions avec tous le même sigle -l'équivalent de notre Croix Rouge ?- s'arrêtent et repartent, amenant des blessés, des gens entrent, sortent en courant, en criant. La plupart des tirs de mortiers ne tombent vraiment pas loin, et si comme le prétendent mes gardes les rebelles sont bloqués par la rivière, alors ils ne sont pas prêts de cesser. Nous sommes en état de siège. Heureusement, il semble que leur portée soit limitée, les explosions ont lieu un kilomètre en amont essentiellement. La bombe qui a failli nous tomber dessus tout à l'heure devait juste être plus performante que les autres : ses collègues tombent beaucoup moins loin. Et dire qu'avant-hier encore j'étais tranquille dans le Dédale et impatient d'arriver…

- Par ici.

Nous passons par derrière, et entrons dans l'aile droite du bâtiment. Pas d'agitation ici : des femmes, des enfants et une poignée d'hommes. Une file immense, qui part de dehors et monte jusqu'au deuxième étage, occupant les escaliers. Des gardes, policiers, militaires ou milices je ne sais pas, les encadrent. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils sont si calmes. N'importe qui à leur place, au lieu de rester sagement à attendre son tour à deux pas d'un bombardement s'enfuirait en courant. Mon escorte m'indique qu'au bout de cet alignement de personnesje trouverai mes amis, et me disent qu'il leur faut partir car ils n'étaient pas censés quitter leur poste. Je remonte la file en courant.

Au deuxième étage, la queue continue le long d'un couloir et aboutit dans une grande salle. J'entre quand j'entends et reconnais le drôle d'accent du doc.

La salle est immense, mais vide : juste la fin de la file, une table, quelques chaises. Beckett est au centre, une infirmière avec lui. Il enchaîne les vaccinations comme un marathon, sans apprêtement, et elle prépare à la chaîne les seringues, essayant suivre la cadence. Cette infirmière n'est pas Eva. Un de mes gars et le capitaine Burns sont aux fenêtres, à regarder la destruction du quartier voisin se faire à coups de mortiers.

- Hey !

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Je me précipite vers le doc et Burns vient à ma rencontre.

- Major !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bordel ? Où sont les autres ?

Où est Eva ? Je raconte en deux mots que je viens de rentrer sur Atlantis et que j'étais parti les rejoindre tranquillement dans une mission de routine. Pourquoi je me retrouve à Beyrouth ?!

- Expliquez-lui, Capitaine, fait Beckett tout en continuant à vacciner à la pelle,annonçant juste un « ne bougez pas », avant d'expédier ses patients vers la sortie. Ils repartent tous en courant presque. Tu m'étonnes, personne n'a très envie de traîner ici.

Burns vérifie rapidement qu'aucun garde n'est à l'entrée, me dis que les autres ne vont pas tarder, et me résume la situation : après que le marché entre nos deux peuples ait été conclu, le doc est vite parvenu à mettre au point un vaccin contre une sorte de tuberculose qui sévit ici, et ils ont commencé à vaccinereux-mêmes, sur demande du gouvernement.

Mais ils se sont vite rendus compte en côtoyant la population que le régime n'était pas aussi idéal qu'il prétendait l'être. Là commence la partie de l'histoire que Weir ne connaît pas, et que je découvre avec horreur. Le pays tout entier tourne autour de la production de bébés. C'est une sorte de compétition nationale que le gouvernement a lancée. Pour stimuler la croissance démographique, il se charge des enfants dès leur plus jeune âge, en les envoyant dans des centres tenus par le gouvernement, et donne des avantages aux familles qui auraient plus de six enfants : un emploi en ville, au service de l'Etat, une maison de fonction. Il existe même des « maisons de procréation », où des jeunes femmes tirées au sort vivent dans le luxe pendant cinq ans, sans avoir d'autres soucis et d'autres choix que de faire un maximum d'enfants avec un des hauts fonctionnaires ou un milicien. Pour tous les autres, c'est la campagne : le travail aux champs dès 16 ans, quand les centres gouvernementaux d'éducations vous envoient jouer au paysan. On n'en sort que si on a au moins sept enfants. Car une si grande population, il faut la nourrir.

Comme j'ai du mal à saisir le but de cette politique, Beckett m'explique, dents serrées et sans même relever les yeux de son travail, que régulièrement les couples stériles sont envoyés dans des camps spéciaux, ainsi que les couples de plus de quarante-cinq ans, dits « en retraite ». Et tous les deux ou trois ans, l'un de ces villages ainsi constitués disparaît, soi-disant « délocalisé ». Après un mois et demi de vacances et une Eva, j'ai du mal à me remettre dans la réalité de Pégase. Devant mon incompréhension, toute la salle-y compris les patients de Beckett- se tourne vers moi pour m'éclairer en deux mots :

- Les Wraiths.

Je suis éberlué : pire que donner leurs prisonniers aux Wraiths, les dirigeants de cette planète préfèrent leur offrir leur population jugée inutile ou trop âgée, et se constitue une « réserve » d'hommes et de femmes pour les années à venir. J'apprends par Burns que depuis leur réveil, les Wraiths ont tendance à venir beaucoup plus souvent. Comment tout ceci va-t-il finir ?

Je comprends mieux la situation et demande :

- Et les rebelles qui se battent juste là en fait ce sont… ?

- Des types qui en ont eu marre, fait Burns. Ils se battent contre les miliciens qui eux voudraient bien garder leur situation privilégiée et sans risque. Au début ils n'avaient rien mais ils ont réussit à s'emparer d'entrepôts d'armement. Ils mènent une vraie guerre à présent.

- Autant vous dire que nous sommes partisans des rebelles, finit Beckett en levant des yeux amers vers moi.

Je comprends que mon équipe et celle du doc sont allées de désillusions en désillusions depuis qu'ils sont ici. La guérilla a éclaté à la dernière sélection, mais le chef du gouvernement nous l'avait caché : ce n'est qu'en arrivant ici et en discutant avec la population que l'équipe a pris connaissance du mouvement. Ils sont surveillés, hier ce sont des miliciens, derrière eux au moment de la communication avec Weir, qui leur ont signifié qu'il valait mieux dire que tout allait bien. Ils se sont pliés par solidarité avec la population, pour rester encore à les vacciner. Mais depuis ce matin, le sud de la ville est bombardé. Il y a danger, il ne faut plus rester ici. Evidemment, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas laissé parler avec nos hommes tout à l'heure.

Le gouvernement tient à ce que la campagne de vaccination ait lieu, afin de montrer à la population méfiante qu'il se soucie d'elle. Il a même dû demander à des Terriens de venir la faire en personne, car les gens ici n'ont aucune confiance dans les médecins de l'Etat. Bien sûr, les denrées qui sont envoyées sur Atlantis en échange proviennent du surplus de nourriture dû à la disparition de 500 personnes il y a trois mois…

- Les gens sont forcés de venir se faire vacciner vous avez vu ? s'indigne Beckett. On leur fait faire des kilomètres pour venir risquer de se faire tuer ici ! Alors maintenant je fais ça à la chaîne: je fais le plus vite possible et je leur dit de rentrer chez eux. Aucun ne s'est plaint...

Je soupire. Quelle galère.

- Et… Eva Hallberg ? Les autres infirmiers qui étaient censés être avec vous ? Et Twist et Leonetti ?

- Vos hommes sont partis évaluer la situation militaire avec le garde qui était censé nous surveiller. Les infirmiers et Eva sont à l'étage en dessous me dit Beckett. Ils prennent la fin du stock de vaccins ainsi que des vêtements locaux Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien.

Je remercie Beckett du regard, tandis que Reiben m'en lance un surpris. Je réagis à ce qu'a dit Beckett :

- Des vêtements locaux ?

- Dès que nous avons finit de vacciner, on les enfile et on s'en va.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre des vêtements civils pour pouvoir partir, Doc.

- Pour rejoindre les rebelles, si.

Je m'étouffe.

- QUOI ?!

Ils délirent, au secours ! Ils veulent quitter l'endroit, ce qui me semble humainement logique, mais pas pour rentrer : pour aller soutenir les révoltés. Selon eux –et ils n'ont pas tort- le gouvernement ne les laissera jamais rentrer maintenant qu'ils ont vu le chaos qui règne sur cette planète. Ils bloqueront la Porte pour empêcher qu'Atlantis n'intervienne dans leur crise nationale. Alors autant partir soigner les blessés, pour Beckett, ou soutenir la population, pour Burns. Revenir à Atlantis serait fermer les yeux, ils ne peuvent pas. Seulement maintenant que je suis là, c'est à moi qu'il revient de prendre l'ultime décision de s'engager ou non aux côtés des rebelles, contre ceux avec qui nous avons conclu un brillant accord il y a de cela une semaine. Super. J'aurais cru le doc dépassé ou effrayé et bien non ! Il part tête la première aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Et pour mon malheur, il l'a bien sur les épaules. Il est plus courageux qu'il n'y paraît.

Je leur dis que le Dédale sera là dans quelques heures quand Weir constatera qu'on ne nous laisse pas rentrer, mais Burns m'expose le plan que tous ont élaboré pendant que moi, tranquille et insouciant, j'étais dans l'espace.

- Notre but, c'est d'aller retrouver les rebelles et leur dire de cesser le brouillage radio au moment où Weir nous contactera. On lui explique la situation, et ils envoient des hommes en force.

Le milicien qui garde leur porte d'habitude est avec eux, il les laissera filer et les suivra certainement. D'ailleurs en ce moment il est en balade avec Twist et Leonetti pour se tenir au courant de l'avancée des rebelles. Il y en a qui choisissent toujours le bon camp…

Mais je leur annonce qu'en fait le contact a été avancé à dix-huit heures ce soir. Mes coplanétaires s'affolent : ils n'auront pas le temps de finir les vaccinations, il faut bousculer leurs plans, car il est déjà quinze heures. « Tant pis », décide Beckett, « dès que tout le monde revient, nous partirons ». Et tout le monde-même Burns- acquiesce à la phrase du doc.

Devant mon air à la fois consterné et incrédule, Reiben justifie timidement :

- Les rebelles ont besoin d'une aide extérieure, Major. Ne serait-ce que pour fonder un nouvel Etat, me dit Reiben.

Il est lieutenant, lui, faut qu'il commence à réfléchir mais pas trop non plus oh ! Je lui lance un regard noir et leur tourne le dos en râlant. Fous ! Ils sont devenus fous ! Je ne les ai jamais vu comme cela. Ils ont peut-être raison, ils connaissent la situation mieux que moi, mais…

- Vous êtes d'accord Major ?

Burns me demande l'autorisation un peu tard, vu qu'Eva et les deux autres infirmiers sont déjà en train de collecter des vêtements pour passer inaperçus, et que de toute façon le Doc ne changera pas d'avis. Je soupire.

- Je vous suis, je fais confiance à votre jugement, Burns. Et au vôtre aussi, Doc.

Je ne veux pas être le seul responsable si cette histoire se finit par un clash entre Atlantis et nos futurs ex-nouveaux alliés.

- Merci major, me fait Beckett, sincère. Lieutenant, si vous pouviez essayer de retrouver Eva et mes infirmiers pour qu'ils apportent un jeu de vêtements civils en plus, pour le major.

- Je m'en occupe, dis-je. Reiben occupez-vous plutôt de retrouver Leonetti et Twist.

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de choisir en premier la mission qui me plaît le plus, mais je me suis assez fait avoir pour aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'une compensation.

- Passez par la petite salle d'eau qui se trouve au fond, m'indique Burns, elle donne sur un escalier de service.

Il y a en effet une deuxième porte dans la pièce où nous sommes, qui donne sur un minuscule local où j'aperçois un lavabo et une seconde porte. Je pars pour retrouver-enfin-Eva, mais Leonetti et Twist entrent à ce moment-là, suivit d'un milicien qui n'a pas l'air hostile. Probablement le garde acquis à la cause des rebelles dont ils m'ont parlé.

- Ils sont toujours à la rivière, il paraît qu'on peut la traverser en barque, au port des pêcheurs, parce que sinon les ponts sont bloqués par les combats…

- Bonjour.

- Major !

Ils se mettent au garde à vous. Le milicien fronce les sourcils : je crois qu'il est en train de comprendre qu'il ne me connaît pas.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Burns va vous expliquer, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Et j'entre dans la salle d'eau. J'ai à peine posé ma main sur la poignée de la porte de service qu'arrive le deuxième truc qui ne me plaît vraiment pas dans cette journée.

- Arrêtez tout ! crie une voix inconnue dans la grande salle où se trouvent les autres. Il va falloir nous suivre.

Je me retourne jeter un œil, voir qui a parlé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'ai Burns de profil devant moi, qui me fait signe le plus discrètement possible de ne pas me montrer. Ceux qui sont entrés ne savent peut-être pas qu'il y a un Terrien de plus qui est arrivé il y a une heure.

Un gros bonhomme rouge est en face du doc, encadré de miliciens. Je ne vois pas parmi eux ceux qui m'ont amené tout à l'heure, c'est bon signe, il ne doit pas savoir que je suis là vu que les radios ne fonctionnent pas. Il a presque le même uniforme que ses hommes, mais des sortes de galons dorés lui tombent des épaules.

- Je n'ai pas fini de vacciner, dit Beckett sans même le regarder.

Je ne savais pas que le doc pouvait être si effronté dans un moment pareil.

- La situation devient trop dangereuse pour vous ici, il va falloir quitter cet endroit. Tant pis pour les vaccinations, nos médecins finiront eux-mêmes.

- Commandeur, il manque des Terriens, réagit l'un des gardes.

Le commandeur se tourne vers celui qui était censé nous surveiller et qui au lieu de ça est parti en balade avec Leonetti et Twist. Ça commence à crier. Le commandeur annonce d'un coup qu'il lui faut toute l'équipe terrienne, car ils sont à présent leurs otages, qu'il échangera contre des armes d'Atlantis. Et merde.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte de service derrière moi s'ouvre. Je réagis immédiatement et plaque le nouvel arrivant dos contre moi, lui mettant une main sur la bouche. De l'autre, je fais signe à ceux qui le suivent de ne pas faire de bruit. Je loupe un peu mon bâillonnement car la personne que je tiens fermement entre les bras est plus petite que ce à quoi j'ai l'habitude. C'est une femme. Eva.

* * *

**Ah ben oui dis donc, ils se retrouvent dans le dernier paragraphe... Bon j'vais vite peaufiner la suite parce que c'est ce qui vous intéresse je suppose ? A bientôt alors.**


	6. Le Baiser Partie 2

**Merci à mes revieweuses !**

**Honte sur moi, j'ai oublié la dernière fois de dire que si ce chapitre était tout beau tout parfait c'était grâce à Miyu, qui m'a bien conseillée pour le rendre lisible ! Merci Miyu !**

**Bon ben voilà la suite (mais pas encore la fin) du volet "Le Baiser".**

* * *

Je la relâche, pendant que les infirmiers se tournent vers l'autre porte, attirés par les cris. Eva se retourne, et nous avons à peine le temps de nous sourire, brève parenthèse de douceur dans le chaos ambiant, qu'une nouvelle catastrophe arrive. La porte qui donne sur la salle s'ouvre avec fracas. Ou du moins tente de s'ouvrir.

Fracas, c'est parce qu'en s'ouvrant elle a fait chuter le type qui se trouvait derrière, à savoir un des deux infirmiers et avec lui tous les flacons de verre de la boîte de vaccins qu'il tenait encore dans les mains. Tente de s'ouvrir, c'est parce que l'autre infirmier a eu le réflexe de se jeter sur la porte pour tenter de la refermer, ce qui est d'avance peine perdue. Il résiste en criant des injures aux miliciens de l'autre côté, et le temps qu'ils prennent le dessus et finissent par vraiment entrer, je suis déjà parti avec Eva.

Dans l'escalier de service, nous courrons le plus vite possible. On ne nous suit pas. Arrivés au premier étage je l'arrête :

- Ils ne savent pas que je suis là, ils ne savent pas que vous vous êtes enfuie par cet escalier, ce sont des vêtements civils ?

Je lui désigne le paquet qu'elle a dans les mains. Elle me dit oui, je lui réponds qu'il faut les enfiler maintenant. En une minute, j'ai adhéré au plan de Burns et de Beckett : tout ce qu'il reste à faire puisque les autres sont prisonniers, c'est rejoindre les rebelles. Pour espérer contacter Weir. Sinon il faudra compter sur le Dédale.

Eva me guide vers une porte battante, et nous quittons le calme de l'escalier de service pour nous lancer dans un couloir animé. Des blessés par balles, par éclats d'obus, sont dans tous les coins, à crier, tandis que ceux qui tiennent debout courent de l'un à l'autre.

Eva entre, sûre d'elle, dans une pièce. C'est un dépôt de lingerie, et comme l'hôpital est surchargé en ce moment, deux personnes bandées et soignées s'y reposent. Pour le coup, c'est vraiment très exigu.

- Excusez, c'est encore moi.

- Je vous en prie mam'zelle c'est toujours un plaisir !

Elle choisit deux tenues dans le paquet qu'elle porte et m'en tend une.

- Vous me dites si ce n'est pas votre taille, il y en a plein d'autres ici.

Elle pose le reste et retire sa veste. Le polo suit juste après sous nos yeux abasourdis. Je me retourne. Dieu merci, elle a un débardeur. Je vois du coin de l'œil les autres types qui ne perdent pas une miette du spectacle, et les entend pousser des « ah » et des soupirs. Eva intervient :

- S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous…

- Vous pourriez la laisser, les gars ? On sort, allez !

Les deux lubriques se lèvent en grognant tandis que je leur ouvre la porte, passablement énervé. Je referme et me retrouve face à Eva, qui vient d'enfiler le haut de sa nouvelle tenue. Elle me regarde bizarrement, les joues rouges.

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne sortez pas aussi ?

- … Heu… Si excusez-moi…

- Non non reste !

Rouge de honte sans doute, j'attrape les vêtements qu'elle m'a sortis pour les mettre. On se tourne le dos.

- On va rejoindre les rebelles ?

Je souris :

- Quoi, toi aussi tu es acquise à leur cause ?

- Bien sûr. Sais-tu ce que fait le gouvernement ?

- Oui, Beckett et les autres m'ont raconté.

- Alors on va les rejoindre ?

J'ai fini de m'habiller et me redresse.

- Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Les autres sont pris en otages, on ne peut pas les aider.

- Tu peux te retourner, c'est bon.

Elle porte une jupe brune, ça lui va bien, et une chemise similaire à la mienne. Sur nos deux dos et sur la poitrine se trouve le sigle qu'affichent les ambulances. Nous sommes en uniformes d'infirmiers.

Je reviens vite à la réalité et glisse mon Beretta et ma radio dans ma ceinture, sous la chemise. Je lui tends mon couteau, au cas où. Le reste je suis hélas obligé de le laisser ici.

- C'est lourd. Qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ?

Puisqu'il ne tient pas dans sa ceinture je lui montre comment l'attacher à la cuisse, et me retourne encore une fois tandis qu'elle l'attache elle-même sous sa jupe. Ce n'est pas l'envie de la regarder qui me manque.

- C'est bon ?

- On peut y aller.

- J'espère les types que j'ai mis dehors n'ont pas alertés les miliciens…

- Il suffisait de leur dire de se tourner vers le mur, tu sais…

Je lui jette un regard qui dit qu'elle n'a pas tort, et nous sortons. On croise devant l'embrasure les deux gars en question, qui me font remarquer, railleurs, que j'ai fais drôlement vite avec elle. J'espère qu'Eva ne comprend pas toutes les subtilités de la langue anglaise. Nous fonçons vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Prévisible : dans le hall d'entrée principal des miliciens passent tout le monde en revue. Heureusement pour nous, c'est la cohue : les biens portants veulent sortir, les blessés veulent entrer et les bombardements s'ajoutent au brouhaha. Je choisis de profiterdu bazar ambiant pour filer par ici. Elle s'accroche à moi pour ne pas me perdre. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de la perdre aussi, je la prends par les épaules et nous nous lançons dans la foule.

Je sens qu'on retire quelque chose derrière mon dos et ait soudain la certitude d'être plus léger : troisième truc qui ne me plaît pas aujourd'hui.

- Merde !

- Quoi, me fait Eva ?

- On m'a tiré mon Beretta.

Elle ne comprend pas.

- Mon revolver ! On me l'a volé dans la mêlée ! Avance plus vite, soit on va se faire coincer, soit il va y avoir du grabuge dans pas longtemps.

Nous forçons un peu plus la foule, la sortie n'est qu'à quelques pas. Je m'en veux de m'être fait avoir comme ça, elle est devenue ma priorité, j'en oublie les règles de survie. Comment la protéger si je n'ai plus rien ?

- Stop ! nous arrête un milicien, juste devant la porte. Nous recherchons une femme. Blonde.

- Mais elle, elle est avec moi.

Par chance il est de mon côté et non de celui d'Eva, il ne la voit pas vraiment. Elle a la tête baissée, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose car cela paraît suspect.

- Mouais…

Tout le monde pousse derrière : on bloque, il va nous laisser partir oui ?

- Laissez, ballat, ils doivent aller avec nous.

Le gars qui a parlé est un autre milicien, qui nous fait signe de le suivre. Nous n'avons pas le choix, au moins l'autre nous lâchera. Nous lui emboîtons donc le pas, et il nous mène jusqu'au « parking », devant une sorte de camionnette marquée du sigle de l'hôpital.

- Montez, dès que c'est plein on vous emmène, fait-il en nous désignant le véhicule.

Eva hésite. Comme le milicien repart, je me tourne vers l'arrière de la camionnette : une demi-douzaine d'infirmiers et une ou deux infirmières s'y trouvent.

- Il nous emmène où ?

- Au front mon gars. On est réquisitionnés pour s'occuper de leurs blessés.

- Je vais me tirer vite fait ouais, lance un autre.

Une bonne chose, ça va nous rapprocher des rebelles. On sautera en route, si c'est possible.

Je grimpe et Eva me regarde avec effarement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle suive mon idée. Je l'aide à monter et nous nous installons sur l'une des banquettes. Sa main presse mon bras un instant après. Je me tourne vers elle et suit son regard.

A quelques mètres de nous passent Burns, mes hommes, le doc et son équipe, encadrés par des miliciens. Ils montent dans un camion. Je crois bien que le doc nous a aperçus. Il faut définitivement que nous réussissions à joindre les rebelles.

D'autres infirmiers arrivent encore. Nous ne devons être pas loin d'une vingtaine, on est obligés de se mettre debout et de se serrer, et nous sommes hélaspoussés vers le fond du camion. Pour sauter c'est fichu. Eva est effrayée, complètement dépassée, je me rends compte qu'elle perd ses moyens dans une situation inhabituelle. A moins qu'elle ne se repose totalement sur moi, mais à mon avis, si je n'étais pas là elle se serait fait attraper depuis belle lurette. On se serre pour que tout le monde entre, ça se bouscule, ça force. Je la place contre la paroi qui donne sur le poste du conducteur et me place devant elle, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête, lui laissant ainsi un petit peu d'espace pour respirer, et pour la protéger. Il rentre encore et toujours des infirmiers, le camion est blindé, sans doute entre vingt-cinq et trente personnes. Nous démarrons enfin, juste au moment où un tir de mortier plus audacieux que les autres explose trois voitures derrière nous. Eva ne pourrait pas plus ouvrir les yeux. Elle est paniquée, elle se contrôle au maximum. Nous nous lançons sur la route, en direction de ces tirs.

- … Je suis rentré hier…

- … Quoi ?

- Je suis rentré hier.

J'essaye de lui faire penser à autre chose, mais le bruit du moteur couvre en partie ma voix.

- Ah…

- Je t'ai cherchée.

Je ne sais pas si elle ne m'entend pas ou si elle ne m'écoute pas, mais ses yeux restent fixés sur l'arrière du camion, d'où elle peut voir la route défiler.

- Mon séjour s'est bien passé. J'ai pu poster tes lettres.

Silence. J'abandonne avec un soupir. Elle réagit avec deux secondes de retard à ce que je viens de dire.

- Merci… Ça a été avec… les parents de Franck ?

- Pas trop non.

- Mm…

- … Mais il a pu avoir un enterrement militaire. Sa mère n'a plus goût à rien.

Elle est repartie dans le vague.

- Eva ?

- On n'y arrivera pas Evan.

- Quoi ?

- On n'y arrivera pas.

Je me retourne pour voir le paysage qu'elle regarde. Nous roulons au milieu de gravats et de ruines. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu aurais du partir seul, je…

- Non.

Je lui attrape le menton pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi, et passe une main sur sa joue. Nos visages sont très proches, ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ainsi de me perdre dans ses yeux.

- Ça va aller, Eva. On s'accroche et ça va aller. Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

- Mais… tu n'es même pas infirmier !

- Et bien tu m'expliqueras comment être crédible.

Je continue à caresser son visage, j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans une autre situation, mais je me promets que ça arrivera plus tard. Je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie. Ses yeux s'embrument et elle baisse la tête. Nos retrouvailles ne sont pas celles que j'espérais.

Un soubresaut plus violent que les autres fait chavirer tous les passagers.

- Aïe !

- Désolé.

En me rattrapant à la paroi j'ai accroché ses cheveux. Pas le temps pour lui demander comment ça va : nous sommes arrivés.

- On descend on descend on descend ! Allez allez allez !

Le disque rayé est un milicien qui ne doit pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante. Droit et fier, il tient dans ses mains une mitraillette locale, et a à ses côtés un collègue aussi grand et costaud que lui est petit et malingre.

La troupe d'infirmiers se regroupe au-dehors, et notre camion repart en nous laissant seul avec ces deux types. On devrait pouvoir s'enfuir facilement. Le seul bâtiment entier à proximité est une bâtisse grise de plain-pied, vers laquelle ils nous poussent. Le son strident d'un obus qui tombe nous fait lever la tête : nous sommes en plein bombardement.

- Allez allez allez !

Le petit criard prend Eva par le bras pour montrer le chemin à tout le monde, tandis qu'une explosion se produit à un bloc de là. Me voilà obligé de suivre. Nous entrons dans le bâtiment, suivons un grand couloir, et arrivons dans une salle sombre au plafond très haut, avec de minuscules fenêtres. Des lits de fortune s'y trouvent, ainsi que du matériel médical, mais aucun patient.

- On va vous amener les blessés, braille toujours l'agité. Ne bougez pas !

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser ici ! crie un infirmier.

- On va se faire tuer !

Les bombes pleuvent autour de nous, faisant trembler les murs. Je confirme qu'être comme ça à l'intérieur n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Nan nan nan vous RESTEZ ICI.

Voyant que tout le monde gronde et s'agite, il brandit sa mitraillette. A deux contre trente, je serais embêté aussi.

- Oloooom !

Son collègue dont nous ignorons toujours s'il est muet ou non se rapproche.

- Attache-les.

Les infirmiers paniquent, commencent à gagner la sortie, mais un tir de mitraillette arrête tout le monde. Il a tiré dans le tas. Il y a un corps à terre.

- ATTACHE TOUT LE MONDE !

Tandis que le petit veille à ce qu'on reste calmes, le costaud nous accroche deux par deux aux cadrans des lits. Je me débrouille pour être menotté avec Eva. Elle est toute tremblante. Le gros repart dans le couloir, le petit se met à arpenter la longue salle. De nouvelles explosions se font entendre, un infirmier à l'autre bout de la salle se met à vociférer contre le milicien, le gouvernement et l'Humanité entière. Ça occupe notre petit gardien.

- Eva !

- On ne va jamais pouvoir sortir…

- Eva !

- Pourquoi ils nous ont attachés ? On ne va pas pouvoir sortir…

Sa voix tremble. Je perds patience parce que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps :

- Bon sang… Arrête tu veux ? C'est pas le moment, on doit se tirer de là, alors on ne baisse pas les bras !

Elle me regarde un peu abasourdie. Au moins j'ai l'impression que ça la fait réagir.

- Tu as encore le couteau que je t'ai passé sur toi ?

- Oui…

- Alors prends-le.

Elle commence à remonter sa jupe avec sa main libre. Le vêtement est long, ça prend du temps.

- Tu y arrives ?

- Non, je ne peux pas relever le tissu et l'attraper en même temps…

- Ne bouge pas.

Moi, avec ma main libre, je décroche l'arme blanche de sa jambe. Sans lui demander son avis, mais ça je ne m'en rends compte que quand ma main tâtonne sur sa cuisse à la recherche du couteau. On fait les choses un peu à l'envers, tous les deux…

Je ne vois pas ce que je fais, mais je finis par l'attraper. J'ose à peine la regarder, mais je devine qu'elle est bien rouge. Je m'attaque aux menottes. En vérité ce sont de lourds bracelets comme ceux utilisés au Moyen Age. J'aimerais dévisser les verrous, mais avec une seule main ce n'est pas facile. Je procède autrement et lui demande de me tendre son poignet entravé : je vais faire levier et entrouvrir le bracelet, et comme elle a les mains fines et que ça joue déjà, elle devrait réussir à se dégager. J'y vais doucement pour ne pas la blesser, tout en me félicitant qu'elle ait retrouvé son esprit combatif. En même temps avec moi elle n'a pas le choix.

Une explosion, tellement proche que de la poussière tombe du plafond. Ça me fait rater mon coup : la lame sort de la fente où j'avais réussit à la glisser.

- Merde !

Il faut repartir de zéro.

Je vois le poing de mon Eva qui se serre et elle s'agite. Elle a le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux, elle se crispe. Pourquoi ?

Je me rends alors compte que comme elle avait commencé à se dégager, la peau de sa main est restée pincée entre les deux parties des menottes. Mince mince mince de put… de bord… de m… ! Je rouvre en deux secondes, et tandis qu'elle porte sa main libre à sa bouche pour se mordre et se retenir de crier, je réussis à entrouvrir suffisamment le bracelet pour la dégager et qu'elle revienne à sa position initiale. Elle est en larmes. Je décide d'arrêter la tentative pour le moment et laisse les menottes se refermer dans un « clac » sec.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, ça va ?

J'ai une main sur son épaule, et elle hoche la tête, à mon avis juste pour me faire plaisir. Nous entendons alors résonner la voix aiguëqui nous insupporte tous :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Le claquement de la menotte qui se referme n'a pas échappé au milicien qui se rapproche de nous. Changement de plan.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BRUIT ?

- C'est ici, m'sieur.

Il se rapproche de nous. Je me mets devant Eva pour ne pas qu'il la voit toute larmoyante, et passe le couteau dans ma ceinture, dans mon dos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mes menottes, m'sieur, elles claquent c'est bizarre.

Et alors qu'il se rapproche imprudemment pour jeter un œil, je le prend par le col et le jette par terre. Sa tête tape, il s'assomme, c'est encore plus facile que ce que je pensais. Il a sur lui les clés de nos entraves, que lui a passé le gros tout à l'heure. Je me libère, libère Eva et lui passe les clés en lui demandant de délivrer tous les autres. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper du deuxième milicien, armé de la mitraillette du premier.

J'entrouvre la porte qui donne sur le couloir. Il fait les cent pas, lentement, ignorant les flashs des explosions dans l'obscurité de la fin du jour. Dehors, il s'est mis à pleuvoir, une pluie lourde et drue. Mauvais point pour moi : le dernier obstacle avant la sortie mesure plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et doit peser plus de 120 kilos. Il va être dur à maîtriser, je préférerais ne pas tirer, ce n'est pas ma guerre. Dès qu'il est loin de la porte, je le mets en joue.

- Lâche ton arme.

Il ne bouge pas. Je répète, et il me tire dessus. Je finis par faire de même, abrité derrière la porte. Au bout d'une minute, nos deux chargeurs sont vides : c'est tellement le bazar ici qu'ils n'ont même pas assez de balles pour un vrai combat ! Je le somme de nous laisser passer, cela ne rime à rien. Pas de réponse. Le colosse et moi nous regardons un moment. D'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeons l'un vers l'autre, d'un pas décidé. Il remonte ses manches, je sors le couteau, ce qui le fait réfléchir deux minutes, après quoi il sort son revolver. Il ne me reste plus qu'à courir vers lui avant qu'il ne l'arme. J'évite un coup, arrive à lui passer la lame sous la gorge une fraction de seconde avant de me prendre son coude dans le ventre. Je reviens à la charge, quand les vitres explosent dans un vacarme assourdissant et une lumière aveuglante. Je me retrouve à plat ventre. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse la poitrine. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits il est déjà sur moi. Les vacances sont mauvaises pour mon entraînement.

Je suis sur le dos, lui à genoux sur moi, un revolver sur ma gorge. A ses yeux, je sais qu'il peut tirer. Je tâtonne à la recherche du couteau que j'ai laissé tomber. Il appuie encore son canon sur mon cou, et j'arrête de bouger. Adieu Eva.

Un cri tout d'un coup : mon prénom. On se retourne tous les deux pour voir Eva qui vient de sortir dans le couloir, suivie de tous les infirmiers. Le temps que le garde s'étonne, j'ai attrapé ce que je cherchais, et je lui enfonce la lame dans la poitrine. Je cogne sur un os, le sang gicle, le gars me regarde abasourdit, avant de tomber lourdement sur le côté. Je me dégage, qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd !

Des infirmiers m'aident à me relever, et courent vers la sortie. Eva est toujours debout au milieu du couloir, tétanisée. Je récupère le revolver du garde, puis prends sa main dans la mienne, poisseuse, pleine du sang de l'autre, et je la tire vers la sortie, tandis qu'elle me demande dans un souffle s'il est mort.

Dehors, c'est une pluie d'eau froide et de bombes. Nous suivons les autres qui courent dans les ruines, ils ont l'air de savoir où aller. L'un d'entre eux m'assure que c'est par là qu'on traverse la rivière. On entend, si proches, les sifflements des bombes qui tombent. Eva court comme un automate, elle s'envole pour sortir d'ici. C'est son premier bombardement. Je ne la lâche pas, elle serre ma main à m'en faire mal. Nous accélérons, suivant toujours les autres, et débouchons sur un quai, devant un fleuve. De l'autre côté se trouvent les rebelles. Il faut traverser. Nous avons pris du retard sur le reste des fuyards, la pluie nous trempe. Nous longeons des maisons éventrées, qui ont subi un pilonnage intensif et le subissent encore, mais au bout de dix minutes, Eva et moi sommes obligés de nous arrêter. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne. Je n'arrive plus à reprendre mon souffle, une douleur me lance à travers la poitrine. Nous sommes définitivement distancés par ceux que nous suivions.

* * *

**Je m'arrête là, la suite suivra dans pas trop longtemps.**

**Ca vous va comme récit ?? Ca change beaucoup des premiers chapitres, si vous avez tout lu, je réclame votre avis, ce sera pour m'améliorer !**


	7. Le Baiser Partie 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre encore une fois a été amélioré grâce à Miyu (même si j'ai refais des modifs par la suite, tu m'diras si j'ai bien appliqué tes conseils ;) ).**

**Au fait, j'vous ai dit que j'avais revu "Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan" récemment ? Que j'étais à fond dans le bouquin "Frères d'armes" tout en ayant revu certains épisodes il y a deux semaines ? Non ? Ben ça va se sentir...**

* * *

_Je n'arrive plus à reprendre mon souffle, une douleur me lance à travers la poitrine. Nous sommes définitivement distancés par ceux que nous suivions._

_Mais que va-t-il se passer ?!_

- Evan !

- J'ai besoin de respirer…

- Il faut se mettre à l'abri !

Nous nous éloignons du quai pour nous enfoncer dans les ruines. Eva est en tête cette fois. Je dois m'arrêter et m'adosser à une portion de mur seule, dressée. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai une douleur diffuse quand je respire.

Je prends conscience du silence. Les bombes se sont tues. Une accalmie. Peut-être que de l'autre côté du fleuve, les rebelles nous ont aperçu, et ont cessé de tirer pour nous aider. Mon cœur bat à mes oreilles, j'ai des papillons devant les yeux, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Je ne pourrai plus avancer : je suis mal et je panique. C'est idiot, surtout pour un militaire, mais c'est comme ça : j'ai une très forte propension à tout lâcher quand je suis blessé ou que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu. Bien sûr je ne le montre jamais explicitement. Un de mes hommes meurt ? Je rentre pour sauver les deux autres. Si je suis touché, et que j'ai le choix, on arrête tout et je pars me faire soigner. Dès que je commande c'est comme ça, et paradoxalement, ne pas jouer les héros m'a valu mes galons : je suis celui qui ramène son équipe vivante et qui ne prend pas de risques stupides. Pour mes supérieurs ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est de la survie et du bon sens.

Et sous la pluie, devant Eva, mon Eva qui me regarde l'air inquiet, qui prend sur elle pour ne pas courir au milieu des ruines mais rester avec moi, je fais un effort surhumain pour me calmer, car cette fois je ne suis pas avec des militaires aguerris, je suis avec la femme qui hante mes heures depuis deux mois, et que je ne veux surtout pas perdre. Je me retiens de dire que ça ne va pas, même si elle le devine. Je sais que le bombardement peut reprendre dans quelques minutes, dans quelques secondes. Nous devons continuer.

Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose, pour oublier la douleur et repartir. Je lève la tête vers le ciel : la pluie est drue, chacune des gouttes cogne contre ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pluie…

- C'est la mousson, juste avant la nuit, c'est comme ça tous les soirs. Ça devrait s'arrêter bientôt.

Eva a été infirmière au Cambodge pendant trois ans, elle connaît la mousson. J'essaye de me rappeler le nom de la ville où elle était, pour ne pas penser que j'ai mal.

- Evan ?

- Quoi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri. Il faut continuer.

Eva est angoissée, et je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état, elle le voit bien.

- Je sais… Je sais.

Je me tords.

- Montre-moi.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Il me faut baisser les yeux sur mon torse pour me rendre compte que ma chemise est pictée de rouge, dilué et étalé par l'eau de pluie. Je suis tombé sur les débris de verre quand la vitre a explosé tout à l'heure. Je fais signe à Eva que je la laisse faire, c'est elle l'infirmière. Elle glisse ses mains sous ma chemise pour la relever. Je frissonne, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la pluie, de la course, à l'idée que des bombes peuvent nous retomber dessus à tout moment ou à celle qu'elle a ses doigts sur moi. Je laisse échapper un cri de douleur.

- Aoh !

- Tu as un fragment de verre planté dans la poitrine, grand comme le pouce.

- Enlève-le.

- C'est trop profond, tu vas saigner.

- Eva…

Je la prends par les épaules, comme on le ferait pour un homme, et la regarde dans les yeux.

- Il faut me retirer ça Eva.

- Pas ici. Hors de question !

Je n'ai plus envie que d'une chose : qu'elle m'enlève ce machin, après ça ira mieux j'en suis sûr. Je ne peux pas la laisser là, en danger parce que la douleur me coupe le souffle. Nos visages se trouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Si je me penche je l'embrasse, et curieusement c'est bien à cela que je pense dans un moment pareil, la poitrine en sang et la menace au-dessus de nos têtes. Je choisis de me perdre dans ses yeux. C'est préférable. Elle fait de même.

Une nouvelle explosion, une maison qui disparaît, à 300 mètres de nous, substituée par des débris fumants. Il faut recommencer à courir. On s'écarte l'un de l'autre. J'ai les jambes lourdes. Il faut que j'arrête de penser, que je prenne une décision. Agir… J'ai l'impression que la savoir autant en danger que moi me paralyse.

Et là, il se passe quelque chose de surprenant, et qui nous sauve la vie : comme je ne suis plus capable de le faire, Eva prend les choses en mains, sortant de sa torpeur.

Elle me prend par les épaules pour me forcer à décoller du mur. Elle, complètement pétrifiée depuis le début prend maintenant le relais ; puisque je n'arrive plus à le faire, c'est elle qui va nous sauver. Elle me fait faire quelques pas, et au bout d'une cinquantaine le mur derrière nous explose. Nous sommes à terre. Elle reprend vite ses esprits, et moi aussi. J'arrive à prononcer :

- Il faut un trou. Un trou d'obus.

- Il y a une maison par-là, en sous-sol nous ne risquons rien.

Nous nous relevons, on se met à courir, tous deux de front. Toutes les maisons ici sont les mêmes, grises, un étage et un jardin. Ce qui les différencie, c'est leur état de destruction. Je vois une sorte de cabanon de jardin, éclaté par un tir, qui pourrait nous servir d'abri et n'est pas très loin. Je l'entraîne, et nous nous laissons glisser dans le trou que l'obus a fait.

Il y a de l'eau au fond de ce trou, boueuse, qui nous arrive aux chevilles. La pluie tombe toujours, mais plus sur nous : le toit de la ruine nous protège. Ma poitrine explose à chaque respiration.

- Vas-y maintenant.

- Courage Evan, encore quelques mètres à faire et nous serons en sécurité.

- Mais nous _sommes_ en sécurité. Retire-moi ce truc !

- Il faut être en sous-sol !

- Eva… je commence à avoir l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve sous une pluie de bombes, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, alors on s'arrête ici, et on retire ce putain de bout de verre qui me fait un mal de chien !

J'ai haussé la voix, sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle me regarde, presque effrayée. Je prends une grande inspiration et soigne mon vocabulaire pour la rassurer :

- La probabilité pour que deux obus tombent au même endroit est quasi-nulle, même dans une autre galaxie. Par contre faire 50 mètres pour rejoindre cette maison intacte qui si ça se trouve n'a pas de sous-sol, CA c'est dangereux.

Elle reste silencieuse. Elle réfléchit. Elle a peur. Je n'ai pas trouvé les mots qu'il fallait.

- Allez Eva.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Sûr. Je suis prêt vas-y.

Elle hoche la tête. Le sol tremble sous une explosion Elle prend énormément sur elle pour rester combative, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il vaut mieux qu'on reste ici.

Une minute de silence. Une pause dans les tirs. Elle déclare :

- Je vais essayer de trouver de quoi te soigner. Retire ta chemise, j'arrive.

Et elle remonte le trou pour explorer ce qu'il reste du cabanon, à ma grande stupéfaction.

- Eva ! C'est risqué ! Reviens !

- J'ai besoin de matériel ! Si on reste ici, je vais devoir le trouver ici.

- Redescends !

Elle ne m'écoute pas et se met debout au bord du trou. Elle a un temps d'arrêt, moins téméraire une fois exposée, puis comme je lui répète de redescendre elle se met résolument à visiter l'abri. Elle ouvre quelques tiroirs, fait courir ses mains sur les étagères. Je peste les dents serrées et me hisse pour aller la chercher. Je la vois prendre une bouteille, un sécateur (ce qui accélère encore un peu plus mes battements de cœur), et j'arrive à son niveau. Au moment où je pose une main sur son bras, une explosion, retentit, sacrément proche. Je l'entraîne au sol, tandis que les bombes recommencent à pleuvoir, tout autour de nous. Elle crie. Je lui attrape fermement le visage et l'oblige à me regarder, pour qu'elle se calme, puis lui fais signe de rentrer. Je la fais descendre en catastrophe dans la cavité. Elle se laisse faire.

Une fois en bas, elle se retrouve dans mes bras, terrorisée encore. On se serre l'un contre l'autre, et nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que le calme revienne. Les vitres de la maison à quelques pas de nous volent en éclats. Eva crie à nouveau, sursaute, se bouche les oreilles, ferme les yeux. Je l'étreins un peu plus encore, ce qui n'arrange pas ma blessure, mais je l'oublie, en cet instant j'ai juste peur pour _elle_. Je veux qu'on sorte tous les deux de ce mauvais rêve. Elle a sa tête dans mon cou, ses mains s'accrochent à ma nuque, à mon bras. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, nous ne sommes plus qu'un seul corps complexe et enchevêtré. Elle a la peau douce. Les mains gelées. Les cheveux humides. Les larmes aux yeux. J'ai imaginé mille fois un tel moment, elle dans mes bras, et cela se produit dans ces conditions...

Il y a une nouvelle détonation, de la terre nous tombe sur la tête, elle sursaute et s'approche encore. J'étouffe, la douleur revient, je ne parviens pas à la chasser, un liquide chaud me coule franchement sur les côtes. Je pense à autre chose : à elle, à son corps sur moi, à la poussière propulsée, à son parfum mouillé, au bruit assourdissant de la canonnade, à nous deux, à son visage, à ses mains, à ses yeux, à ses lèvres…

Au bout d'un moment, cela semble se calmer. Sans s'arrêter, on sent que ce n'est plus sur nous, peut-être un kilomètre plus loin. Je la sens un tout petit peu moins crispée. La nuit commence à tomber, on y voit de moins en moins bien. La pluie s'est arrêtée.

- Ca a l'air bon. Retire-moi ça maintenant, Eva.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'en peux plus, enlève-moi ça.

- Evan, ce ne sont pas les conditions…

- Allez.

Je frisonne : je suis trempé. J'ai toujours mal. Eva s'en est elle-même secouée de tremblements, de peur ou de froid je ne sais pas.

On se regarde, je crois qu'elle fait un petit signe de tête, en tout cas je prends ça comme un acquiescement et la repousse doucement pour entrouvrir ma chemise : le bout de verre ne dépasse plus que de quelques millimètres, il s'est enfoncé. Il a emporté le tissu dans mes chairs. Ca promet d'être douloureux. Elle me parle :

- Tu as du feu ?

- Quoi ?

- Il faut du feu. Pour désinfecter les… « instruments » et peut-être aussi cautériser la plaie.

- Et la bouteille elle sert à quoi ? C'est de l'alcool ça désinfecte non ?

- Je pensais plus pour te donner du courage…

- Hein ?

- Un petit coup avant que je commence, pour…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, explicite. Je sors la bouteille qu'on a laissée dans la boue pour la regarder d'un peu plus près. C'est de l'alcool local. Ca ne donne pas confiance. Je renifle : c'est au moins du 80°.

- C'est une pratique allemande, de saouler les gars qu'on va charcuter ?

Une explosion trois jardins plus loin l'empêche de me répondre : elle se tourne pour la regarder.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de beaucoup boire. Je suis à jeun. Je repose la bouteille en lui disant que ça ira sans. Que je ne me retrouve pas en plus complètement fait.

- On fera sans feu écoute. Je me ferai mieux soigner quand on nous aura récupérés. Le sécateur c'est pour ?

- Quoi ?

Sa peur remonte, je le sens. Il ne faut pas. Je répète ma question.

- Au cas où je n'arrive pas à t'enlever le verre. Pour avoir quelque chose pour le tirer, j'ai pris la première chose que j'ai vue…

- … OK.

Nouvelle explosion au loin. Elle regarde à nouveau, je la secoue un peu pour qu'on s'y mette avant de se retrouver encore vraiment sous le déluge. Elle hoche la tête, reprenant ses esprits :

- Retire ta ceinture.

Drôle de requête. Pour faire un garrot où ? Je m'exécute, pas très sûr d'avoir compris, et lui tend.

- C'est pour toi, me dit-elle, comme c'est en cuir plutôt épais…

Elle la plie en même temps pour en réduire sa taille, ce qui donne un rouleau rectangulaire plutôt solide.

- C'est pour mordre dedans, sans anesthésie tu vas en avoir besoin. (1)

Aah, ok. Je prends cette « morphine de fortune », en me disant que c'est quand même super dommage de ne pas avoir de trousse de secours avec nous.

- Sinon tu utilises ta chemise, ou un bout de bois. Je n'ai rien de très propre ici, malheureusement.

- Pas grave.

- On y va ?

- On y va.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle retire son polo, lentement, presque sensuellement, du moins c'est mon interprétation d'homme happé par ce spectacle inattendu, pour ne pas dire inespéré. Ses cheveux sont défaits. Elle est en débardeur, déchire une manche de son vêtement puis me jette un regard interrogateur et gêné : je la fixe depuis le début de l'opération, et pas que ses mains : elle tout entière. Elle me semble si frêle, si vulnérable, mais curieusement si forte…

- J'ai besoin de tissu, explique-t-elle, le visage soudain bien plus rouge que le reste de son corps.

Je reprends mes esprits. Le sol se remet à trembler.

- Ca continue !

- C'est pas grave, fais-le quand même.

- Evan, les bombes tombent !

- Et on est à l'abri, on n'a rien à faire, on était partis on continue, allez.

Je mords résolument ma ceinture. Elle se décide à enrouler une main dans le tissu, et pose l'autre sur moi, à côté de ma blessure. Un éclair illumine le ciel : une nouvelle bombe, à moins de cinq cents mètres. Ca se rapproche.

Elle saisit le verre et je serre les dents sur le cuir. Elle commence à tirer, ça ne marche pas, je lui fais signe de continuer tandis qu'elle se décourage. Le tissu glisse sur le fragment. Elle tremble.

Le morceau sort doucement, il faut qu'elle le tourne pour cela. Je m'empêche de crier. Elle aussi : un obus vient de tomber à proximité, mais elle reste concentrée. C'est affreux : la douleur me donne envie de vomir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tordre, il faut qu'elle plaque sa main libre sur mes épaules pour tenter de m'immobiliser. Ma vue se brouille, les doigts se crispent sur la boue qui nous entoure. Elle finit par baisser les bras, comme par dépit. A vrai dire elle a bien forcé, je pense qu'elle voulait que le moment soit le plus bref possible. Mais c'est bien enfoncé. La tête dans les épaules à cause des explosions, elle essuie avec son polo le sang qui s'est mit à couler : c'est étrange, ça me brûle à cet endroit alors le reste de mon corps est frigorifié.

Tandis qu'elle éponge et avant qu'elle ne recommence à extraire de mes chairs cet éclat maudit, je laisse tomber le cuir et attrape la bouteille. J'en avale deux gorgées sans réfléchir : ça y est j'ai chaud partout, je m'étouffe presque, ça me réveille. Je lui fais signe de recommencer, et reprends mon antidouleur primitif entre les dents. Les bombes pleuvent toujours. Elle a la tête dans les épaules, elle recommence à paniquer :

- Je ne peux pas Evan…

- Si ! Si, allez !

- Noon…

- On y est presque, vas-y, Eva !

Je prends sa main pour la reposer sur le verre, un peu brusquement. Cet alcool était fort !

Elle reprend son travail, ma douce douleur se mue en torture. Ses cheveux me cachent son visage, si proche du mien, les éclairs des explosions viennent illuminer une fraction de seconde son corps penché sur moi. Les flashes caressent ses formes, auxquelles j'ai rêvé pendant deux mois, et qui sont maintenant si près de moi, à portée de main. Elle a sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle sur moi. J'ai besoin de sa tendresse, j'ai besoin de me dire qu'elle est là. Enfin. Penser à elle et rien qu'à elle.

Elle crie, se baisse un moment sans lâcher le verre quasiment sortit : la dernière explosion n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière nous. Elle reprend son travail, j'ai soudain peur pour elle, envie de sa douceur, d'oublier comme j'ai mal pour la serrer contre moi.

Un bruit de métal nous fait lever la tête, et nos yeux effarés voient un obus finir sa course à l'entrée de notre trou. Un tir raté, un qui n'a pas explosé. Un obus intact, qui a juste projeté quelques centimètres de terre autour de lui. J'ai arrêté un instant de respirer.

J'ai failli la perdre.

Je ne m'en serais pas remis.

Et alors qu'elle se remet de cet effroi, je décide de lui montrer tout ce que je ressens pour elle. J'attrape son visage à deux mains, le tourne vers le mien et l'embrasse avec empressement. J'ai eu si peur pour elle, il ne faut plus perdre de temps. Une de mes mains descend immédiatement sur ses hanches, tandis que je reprends ardemment mon baiser, et remonte sur son dos, caressant sa peau, soulevant son débardeur, glissant même sous le tissu de son soutien gorge. J'appuie encore plus notre étreinte. Une douleur fulgurante m'arrache ma poitrine, je sursaute et nos dents s'entrechoquent en résonnant horriblement : elle vient de tirer sur le verre, il est enfin partit. Notre baiser est fini. Il n'a duré que le temps d'un éclair.

Elle se redresse, me regarde totalement stupéfiée, sans aucun sourire. Puis elle saisit à toute vitesse son pull et de me l'appliquer du plus fort qu'elle peut sur l'hémorragie. Elle baisse à nouveau la tête, mais elle se tient loin. Elle ne bouge pas. On ne parle pas. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres : elles sont salées. Elle était en train de pleurer. Je me rends compte qu'à aucun moment elle n'a répondu à mon baiser.

Ma respiration est lourde, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid. Deux explosions retentissent encore, coups sur coup, puis je n'entends plus vraiment, je ne vois plus rien, et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_( 1) C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours choquée dans l'épisode « Runner » : Carson opère Ronon sans anesthésie, mais ne lui donne même pas quelque chose à mordre. Même les chirurgiens de Napoléon le faisaient, pour ne pas que leurs patients, de douleur, se sectionnent la langue ou se brisent la mâchoire ou les dents (je crois, si quelqu'un peut corriger si le but n'est pas cela). Dans les hôpitaux de campagne sous l'Empire, ce n'était pas du cuir que l'on mettait dans entre les dents des soldats pendant les opérations (surtout amputations), mais leur pipe (en bois ou porcelaine). Lorsque le type mourrait au cours de l'intervention, ses muscles se relâchaient, et sa fragile pipe tombait : il « cassait sa pipe »._

**Le moment "étalage de culture approximative" est finie.**

**Ca y est il est ENFIN arrivé ce baiser ! Le titre de la partie est ENFIN justifié ! Quelle histoire avec ces deux-là ! Qui fait pire ?**


	8. Le Baiser Partie 4

**Merci pour les reviews ! Voici une suite, toujours sans prétention, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire...**

* * *

Quand je me réveille, le calme est revenu. On entend des crépitements au loin : finies les bombes, ils sont passés à la fusillade. Ca veut dire que les rebelles sont sur cette rive. La nuit est tombée. J'ai faim. Je suis seul dans ce trou, assis dans l'eau. 

J'entends un bruit hors de ma fosse. Je me redresse, ma chemise est ouverte, j'ai un pansement de fortune, fait avec le reste de son polo, qui tient je ne sais trop comment. Une douleur fulgurante me paralyse. Je titube et retombe dans un splash boueux.

- Evan ?

Elle est dans le cabanon, au-dessus de moi. Je ne la vois pas mais je l'entends se rapprocher, et avec elle la lueur vacillante d'une flamme qui danse dans la nuit. Elle s'arrête au bord de la cavité, elle peut me voir de dos.

- Ca va ?

- Moui.

La faible lumière vient éclairer la boue sous mes pieds. Elle est rouge. J'ai du perdre pas mal de sang. Eva me le confirme, d'une voix sans expression, puis se tait. Elle ne cherche pas à descendre me rejoindre.

Rien entre nous sinon le silence, et un grand vide. Je ne me retourne pas vraiment, je suis encore un peu sonné, il faut que je rassemble mes idées.

- Et toi, ça va ?

- Oui, fait-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

- Je cherchais de quoi manger. J'ai faim. J'ai froid aussi.

- … Tu devrais redescendre : il y a des combats pas loin d'ici, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on nous voie, c'est dangereux.

- … Je peux au moins trouver de quoi me couvrir ?

- Oui. Mais vite alors.

Elle s'éloigne. Quelque chose cloche, mais pas dehors : entre nous deux. Elle m'a posé la question comme on demanderait la permission. Sa voix était atone, d'une dureté que je ne lui connais pas. Elle n'a pas cherché à me regarder. De mon côté j'ai agis comme si je parlais à l'un de mes hommes.

Je me souviens alors de ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse, et prends tout à coup conscience des catastrophes qui se sont jouées entre nous depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés.

Je lui ai crié dessus. Je lui ai fait mal, physiquement : les cheveux d'abord, la peau du poignet ensuite. Je l'ai forcée à avancer, à me soigner alors que ce n'était pas le moment, à se mettre dans ce trou qui vient tout de même de recevoir un obus. J'ai tué un homme sous ses yeux. Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot gentil, je crois même que j'ai fait une mauvaise blague sur les Allemands. Je l'ai embrassée de force, j'ai même caressé sa peau douce d'autorité, l'alcool me montant à la tête, mais avant encore ses cuisses quand je cherchais le couteau. Et je ne l'avais pas vue depuis deux mois. Nous sommes deux étrangers, forcés de rester ensemble dans ce chaos.

Elle doit me détester.

Je ferme les yeux pour soupirer longuement. Comment tout gâcher en un après-midi. Je ne suis pas suffisamment assuré de mon charme pour savoir comment rattraper tout ça à coup sûr. Et puis je suis exténué, l'énergie que je trouverai encore ne passera assurément pas dans la reconquête d'Eva. Il y a d'autres priorités, hélas.

Je l'entends fouiller derrière moi. Je me rappelle tout d'un coup que la nuit est tombée, et cherche dans mes poches ma montre : il est 20h07, Weir a du nous contracter il y a deux heures, à moins qu'elle ne soit en négociations avec le gouvernement au sujet des otages. Je prends la radio à ma ceinture. Elle est cabossée, mais j'espère qu'elle fonctionne. J'allume : elle marche, mais ce n'est que pour entendre des grésillements. Le brouillage radio fonctionne toujours. Nous sommes seuls, Eva.

Je reste prostré. Allez, il nous trouverons bien. Ils viendront nous chercher. Je choisis de ne rien lui dire.

- Ca c'est arrêté quand ? je demande.

- Quoi ?

- Les bombardements. Ca s'est arrêté quand.

- Il y a un quart d'heure. Ca a duré pendant quinze minutes et puis ça s'est arrêté… Ca a été quinze très longues minutes.

- Je sais.

J'ai déjà vécu ça. Et dire que la pauvre fait son baptême du feu avec un type qui s'évanouit au plus fort du canonnage…

Elle glisse à mes côtés, enveloppée dans une chemise tachée de suie, frigorifiée. Elle s'éloigne de moi pour se mettre à l'exact opposé. Bien sûr dès qu'elle s'assoit l'humidité vient la saisir et tremper le vêtement sec. Elle pose entre nous la petite lampe à huile qu'elle a trouvée. La petite flamme s'éteint, une goutte d'eau tombe exactement dessus. Aucun de nous deux ne rit à cette coïncidence. Je crois que ça nous arrange d'être dans le noir. Nous ne nous sommes pas regardés. Nous sommes tous deux éreintés. C'est affreux d'être ainsi avec la fille dont on rêve, à ne plus savoir comment recommencer à discuter.

Je me mets à observer le ciel. Il est déchiré d'éclairs, mais ce ne sont pas des bombes : il n'y a aucun bruit. Comme si les nuages se battaient, mais que eux le faisaient en silence. C'est impressionnant. Je finis par le formuler, après cinq minutes de vide pesant.

- Tu as vu le ciel ? C'est beau.

- C'est un ciel de mousson. C'était comme ça au Cambodge (1).

J'essaye de savoir quel air elle affiche, car sa voix ne laisse rien transparaître. Mais dans l'obscurité, je distingue à peine son visage. Elle serre un peu plus la chemise, et finit par lancer d'une voix presque agacée :

- On ne peut pas aller dans la maison ?

- … Si, on va aller dans la maison.

- On aura plus chaud. Par contre elle a été endommagée, il y a une partie qui s'est écroulée. Tu pourras marcher ?

- Oui oui, ça va aller.

Je ferai abstraction des papillons devant les yeux et du sifflement dans mes oreilles quand nous traverserons le no man's land, c'est tout.

Elle se prépare, sans un mot, rassemblant le peu de choses qu'elle a pu récupérer dans sa chemise. Je prends la lampe, sans l'allumer. C'est elle qui se hisse la première pour sortir. Mes mouvements à moi sont lents, j'ai du mal à me repérer.

Je me lève jusqu'au rebord du trou pour regarder la maison. Papillons. Sifflements. Inspiration. Je monte et on avance, en direction des courtes flammes qui grignotent des débris juste devant la façade ouverte.

Il n'y a que quelques dizaines de mètres de notre abri jusqu'au bâtiment. Mais le relief est bouleversé : des cratères viennent ponctuer notre marche nocturne. A chaque fois que je trébuche, j'ai envie de crier de douleur. Je finis par me concentrer et avancer moins rapidement, mais plus sûrement. Eva m'attend à chacun de mes pas, me demandant de temps en temps doucement si ça va, ce à quoi je ne peux répondre que oui, en me retenant sans succès de gémir. C'est elle qui chancelle à un moment, je la rattrape par le bras, mais n'ose pas la garder contre moi. Je l'aurais fait sans hésiter_ avant_. Maintenant je n'ose plus.

Nous entrons dans l'habitation par le trou béant qui fume encore. Elle allume la lampe : je peux voir une longue trace violette longiligne sur son poignet, signe du violent pinçon que je lui ai infligé tout à l'heure lorsqu'on nous a attachés. Je ne fais aucun commentaire.

Hormis les vitres brisées et cette pièce par laquelle nous sommes entrés, la maison est intacte. Elle a été pillée, mais les murs et quelques meubles sont encore debout. Un escalier mène à l'étage. Il doit y avoir trois ou quatre chambres, mais ce n'est pas très grand. On fait rapidement le tour du propriétaire, en silence, chacun de notre côté une fois que j'ai trouvé une sorte de lampe de poche. Eva ouvre une porte : un escalier descend, il y a un sous-sol. Elle referme sans commentaire.

Alors que j'observe une cheminée dans la pièce principale, j'entends Eva crier, puis un bruit de casseroles et de courses. Je me précipite dans le couloir pour recevoir de plein fouet un petit être dans l'estomac. Il tombe, je le rattrape : un enfant.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Naaaaaaaaan !

Il doit avoir dans les six ans, il est d'une pâleur terrible, fluet, ses yeux bruns exorbités par la peur. Il crie, et je dois me mettre à crier aussi pour qu'il se taise.

- C'est fini, du calme. Du calme. DU CALME !

Eva nous rejoint en courant, essaye de l'apaiser, mais sans succès. Je finis par lui mettre une main devant la bouche, le tenant fermement de l'autre, et lui demande doucement de ne pas s'inquiéter : nous sommes des amis, nous ne lui voulons pas de mal. Il m'écoute, en larmes. Hoche la tête quand je lui annonce que je vais enlever ma main, et qu'il ne faudra pas crier pour ne pas faire venir les miliciens. C'est bon, il est calmé. Soupir. J'explique lentement et le plus doucement possible :

- Je m'appelle Evan. Nous cherchons un abri pour la nuit, et aussi de quoi manger, avec Eva, la demoiselle qui est là. Tu es tout seul ?

Il confirme.

- Tu nous fais une petite place dans ta maison jusqu'à demain ?

Il hésite. Je lui dis que nous ne sommes pas des miliciens. On ne ressemble pas à grand-chose avec nos vêtements boueux et humide. Il réfléchit et fait signe qu'il est d'accord.

- Super. Tu nous fais visiter ? Tu sais où on range la nourriture ?

Nouvel acquiescement, mais il n'a pas l'air très rassuré pour autant. Il part et je le suis, il n'ose pas trop s'éloigner. J'échange un regard désolé avec Eva qui nous emboîte le pas : qui sait depuis combien de temps il est là ?

Le petit garçon nous mène dans la cuisine et s'y arrête. Plutôt rustique : des placards, dont un entièrement de métal que je considère être une cuisinière, une minuscule table, des casseroles renversées. J'aimerais bien entendre la voix du gosse. Ca tombe bien Eva lui demande :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- … Melouprey Kaidal Thu Ruan. Ils ont tout pris.

- Melouprey Kaidal Thu Ruan ?

- Tout ça c'est ton nom ? je demande. Comment tes parents t'appellent ?

« Parents ». Oups oups oups. Un voile devant ses yeux.

- Kaidal.

- D'accord et bien écoute, Kaidal : on va essayer de trouver quand même de quoi manger, même s' « ils » ont tout pris, et peut-être que tu nous raconteras un peu après comment ça se fait que tu es tout seul ici, ok ?

- Oké.

On ne trouve rien dans les placards, « ils » ont en effet bien pillé. Je descends au sous-sol, voir si je trouve quelque chose. Il est inondé, j'ai de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Je trouve un pain de sucre, un bocal de fruits en sirop, du pain mouillé. De la viande « sèche » le long du mur, mais je préfère m'abstenir, ça ne m'inspire pas confiance.

On s'installe à l'étage, on trouve des couvertures, c'est une sorte de pique-nique humide. Kaidal se détend, aidé par Eva. On essaye de le faire un peu rire. Heureusement qu'il est là, la tension entre nous deux sinon serait énorme. J'ai l'impression à un moment qu'on échange un regard complice, quand il nous dit que « les frères et sœurs c'est embêtant parfois, mais quand on est tout seul ils nous manquent ». Mais c'est furtif.

Il nous raconte : c'est le dernier d'une famille de onze enfants (j'ai repéré en bas la taille de la table à manger, c'est assez impressionnant). Les aînés travaillent déjà dans les centres à la campagne. Il a huit ans quand je lui en aurais donné six : on ne mange pas tous les jours à sa faim ici. Il était à l'école quand elle a été bombardée, il a décidé de rentrer chez lui, mais la maison était vide. Il est resté à « attendre que Papa et Maman reviennent », mais il faut se faire une raison : il est 22h et ils ne sont toujours pas là. Quand les miliciens sont venus piller il s'est caché, il a eu très peur. Très peur aussi pendant le bombardement, mais comme il a de la ressource, le petit, il est allé se réfugier sous la gazinière en fonte. Comme ça, si ça s'écroulait, il était protégé. Je baisse la tête quand il évoque le bombardement : si j'avais choisit d'aller dans la maison plutôt que dans ce trou, on aurait été avec lui à ce moment-là. Oui, cet après-midi était un beau désastre.

**\V/**

23h. J'ai retenté avec la radio, sans succès. On n'entend plus de fusillade. Kaidal s'est endormi contre moi, côté blessure mais j'ai mauvaise grâce à le bouger, en plus je m'endors moi-même. Eva quitte la pièce sans un mot. Je finis par poser Kaidal sur le lit et la rejoindre. Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle est dans une sorte de salle de bain, minuscule, derrière un drap tiré. La flamme de sa lampe me l'offre à contre-jour. Elle se lave, débarrassée de sa jupe et de son débardeur. J'hésite un moment sur le pas de la porte, l'observe en voyeur sans qu'elle remarque ma présence, puis décide de faire demi-tour. Demain.

Je vais en bas me débarbouiller à la cuisine, changer de vêtements. Quand je remonte elle dort sur l'un des lits, à côté de Kaidal. Je m'assois et veille.

Au petit matin, les rayons du soleil me réveillent. Dehors, c'est le silence. Kaidal à bougé dans la nuit : il est à nouveau à mes côtés. Eva par contre n'est plus là. Je commence à en avoir marre et maugrée contre le fait qu'on n'arrive plus à s'accorder. Je laisse le petit dormir et descends. Elle est à la cuisine, elle a allumé la cuisinière et fait chauffer de l'eau, tout en divisant ce qui reste du pain de sucre. Elle me jette un coup d'œil tandis que je prends une chaise.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Evan.

- Bien dormi ?

- Peu. Et toi ?

- Mal.

- La blessure ?

- Ca tire. Ca va.

En fait ça brûle aussi, ça suinte et une plaque rouge est apparue. Mais je lui dirais plus tard. Je prends une grande inspiration.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour… pleins de choses.

- Mm…

Elle continue à s'occuper de la « cuisine », mais juste pour se donner une contenance : elle touille l'eau dans le vide.

- J'ai pas été… Ca a été un peu catastrophique, hier.

- J'ai détesté ce jour.

- Hum. Oui…

Silence, juste le raclement de la cuillère dans la casserole. Une voix suraiguë qui appelle soudain :

- Evaaan !

- Je suis en bas Kaidal !

- J'arriiiiive !

Dans cinq secondes il est là. Je me lève pour me rapprocher d'elle :

- Ecoute, pour le baiser je suis désolé. J'ai eu… une impulsion, j'en ai eu besoin, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir comme ça. Je suis désolé.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Ca aurait du se passer autrement…

Des petits pas descendent l'escalier. Il faut que je me dépêche.

- J'aimerais juste qu'on oublie hier. S'il te plaît. Qu'on se souvienne de comment c'était avant, avant que je parte, de…

- Plus d'un mois s'est passé Evan.

Elle se retourne enfin. Elle est si près de moi, je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour lui effleurer la joue. Mais je me perds dans ses yeux tristes. Sa voix tremble un peu.

- Il y a pleins de choses qui ont changé, dont je me suis rendue compte. J'ai eu le temps de beaucoup penser...

- Tu fais cuire quoiii ?

- Je n'ai rien contre toi. Non, mais il faut que… je réfléchisse. Prendre du…

Elle cherche ses mots, ou alors sa voix s'est vraiment étranglée. Je propose :

- Prendre du recul ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- C'est du lait ?

- D'accord.

Je hoche la tête et fait un pas en arrière. Je détourne les yeux, bon sang ce que je suis déçu.

- J'comprends.

Et trop bête aussi. C'est pas la première fois qu'une fille me dit ce genre de choses mais là ça me met dans un état terrible. J'ai trop pensé à elle sans la voir. Je me suis trop dit qu'elle était faite pour moi. J'ai été trop nul hier. Enfin, j'ai juste été un militaire. Mais jamais on n'aurait du se retrouver tous les deux dans une telle situation. J'étais en service, mais les moments avec elle en théorie je suis en mode « civil ». Pourquoi alors ça a tout gâché ?

Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Sans la regarder, j'attrape Kaidal et le soulève. Il rit.

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là, violemment. D'un mouvement je mets le gamin derrière moi, attrape le revolver du milicien, qui ne m'a pas quitté, et mets l'inconnu en joue. Ils ont du m'entendre appeler Kaidal tout à l'heure. Eva tire le petit vers elle.

Le nouveau venu n'est le pas seul à tendre son fusil vers moi, il y a au moins trois autres types dans le couloir. On s'observe. Il me dit que tout va bien, de lâcher mon arme. Il répète. Je demande :

- Miliciens ?

- Non mon gars. Tu vois où un uniforme ?

Leurs vêtements sont en effet tous bruns, mais aucun n'est similaire à l'autre. J'hésite : l'armée alors ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? répète-je.

- Ben…

Il se tourne incrédule vers ses copains, l'air de dire « z'avez entendu c'qu'y d'mande ? Il sort d'où çui-là ? ».

- Des rebelles ?

- Beeen oui, mon gars ! Enfin !

Je baisse ma garde, ils font de même.

- Excusez-nous. On n'est pas du coin.

- Hé, les « hommes de bruns » c'est partout !

- Pas sur… ma planète. C'est un peu compliqué, je peux voir votre supérieur ?

Ils nous mènent à un camion, pour aller vers le centre de commandement. Les rebelles ont pris la rive cette nuit, ils marchent vers le siège du gouvernement. Notre maison, encore debout, tiendra lieu de QG pour la formation que nous avons rencontrée.

Je leur signale qu'il y a des otages terriens quelque part et qu'il faut faire attention. Ils me disent qu'ils pensent qu'on les a retrouvés. Impossible d'en savoir plus.

On nous mène de l'autre côté du pont : enfin sur l'autre rive. Le brouillage radio fonctionne toujours. Durant le trajet je tente de me mettre au courant, mais le chauffeur n'arrive pas à me dire grand-chose. Kaidal ne veut pas me lâcher, Eva lui dit de me laisser un peu, mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Nous arrivons dans un immense parc où se dressent des tentes. Un camp de réfugiés au milieu des ruines. Ca s'est battu fort ici aussi. Je prends Kaidal sur mes épaules, au cas où un membre de sa famille soit dans le coin, qu'il le reconnaisse. Il est tout content, son pied balance contre ma blessure, je le place mieux. Notre chauffeur échange deux mots avec un type qui nous fait signe de le suivre. On arrive à un bâtiment en dur transformé en hôpital. Là, surprise !

- Beckett ?!!

- Major Lorne ! Eva !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment vous avez réussit à vous échapper ?

Leonetti et Reiben arrivent derrière, je reconnais aussi les deux infirmiers de l'équipe.

- Hey ! Major !

- Vous avez fait une sacrée prise de guerre on dirait !

- Oh…

Je pose Kaidal à terre et le présente. Il fait le timide.

- On vous avait perdus ! Comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? me demande Reiben.

- On a été réquisitionnés dans un hôpital de campagne sans blessés, puis on s'est échappés, on s'est retrouvés en plein bombardement et ce matin on est tombés sur des rebelles.

Je regarde Eva qui discute avec l'un des infirmiers. Il lui sourit, lui désigne un couloir et ils s'éloignent, elle tourne juste la tête vérifier que je l'ai vue partir.

- Mais et vous ?

- Et bien le gouvernement a entamé une négociation avec le docteur Weir, raconte Beckett, et comme elle a un peu fait traîner les choses, le Dédale a eu le temps d'arriver, de se placer en orbite et de nous téléporter à bord. Une évasion propre et sans bavure. C'était hier soir.

- Caldwell a refusé d'aider les rebelles, continue le lieutenant. Mais a quand même voulu entrer en contact avec eux. Là il discute avec les leaders de la rébellion, du coup on a demandé l'autorisation de filer un coup de main ici, qu'on serve quand même à quelque chose. Le capitaine est avec lui. Twist se balade.

Je souris rien qu'à imaginer ma brochette de militaires, le doc et ses infirmiers tenir tête à au commandant du Dédale pour pouvoir aider ce camp de réfugiés.

- Bien, je vais me présenter à Caldwell alors.

- Il est dans le bâtiment avec un drapeau, là-bas.

- Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien, Major ?

Je me tourne vers Beckett. Il désigne ma chemise tachée de sang au niveau de ma plaie. Rouvert par les pieds de Kaidal.

- Ah, ça… Ben en fait non. Eva a rafistolé ça comme elle a pu mais c'est pas idéal.

- Montrez-moi ça le temps que le colonel finisse.

Je suis Beckett, Kaidal toujours sur les talons, sa main dans la mienne. Le doc me fait un pansage dans les règles de l'art et me donne un antidouleur, enfin. Je n'ai plus mal, physiquement du moins. A apercevoir Eva travailler avec l'infirmier et retrouver son sourire, je ressens un vide terrible dans ma poitrine. Beckett me demande si ça a été quand même, hier soir. Je lui dis que oui. Mais je pense qu'il a deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il dit seulement « pourtant vous ne chantez plus », mais je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Il veut que je me repose, mais je préfère sortir, sans un regard pour Eva.

Un peu shooté, je reprends Kaidal sur mes épaules et attend devant le bâtiment où se trouve Caldwell. Je ne suis pas sûr que le colonel va apprécier de voir que j'ai pris en charge un gamin. On discute, le petit bonhomme et moi, il me change les idées. Un de ces rebelles en brun s'approche de nous en courant, crie le nom de Kaidal. Son frère.

On se serre la main, il me remercie d'avoir « sauvé » le petit. Il doit avoir à peine dix-huit ans, il a un fusil à l'épaule, et tient l'enfant par la main. Il dit que ses parents sont sur l'autre rive, en train de chercher leur dernier fils, mais deux de ses sœurs sont dans le camp, puis trois frères aussi. Une histoire qui va bien se terminer en somme. Il va me manquer.

Caldwell sort à ce moment-là, avec Burns. Ils sont surpris de me voir. Je lui fais mon rapport. Comme je suis blessé, il m'ordonne de me reposer dans le Dédale. Ce n'est pas de refus, je préfère être loin d'elle, constant rappel d'un cruel foirage dont je suis quasi-entièrement responsable.

Juste un au revoir à Eva, rapide, Kaidal avec moi. L'infirmier l'attend alors qu'elle s'éloigne pour me parler. Elle me dit de bien me reposer. Je lui réponds d'être prudente. Le siège du gouvernement vient de tomber : elle rentrera par la Porte dans peu de temps. Moi par vaisseau. Elle me dit qu'elle est contente que Kaidal ait retrouvé sa famille. L'infirmier terrien nous scrute toujours. Je comprends que bien des choses en effet ont du changer en un mois et demi. Gênés par sa présence, nous nous faisons juste un signe de la main et je pars rejoindre Caldwell pour la téléportation. Je dis aussi au revoir au petit, qui lui m'enlace de façon inattendue. Il me dit qu'il demandera à ses parents de m'inviter à la maison quand elle sera réparée. Je ne peux lui assurer que je viendrai.

Je ressens un double vide : à cause du petit bonhomme, quand même, et à cause d'elle. Enfin, de moi. Un peu d'elle aussi : elle fait preuve de mauvaise volonté. Je suis nul.

Franck j'ai tout gâché. Ca me fait mal à la tête d'y penser. Mal au cœur, littéralement. J'avais même un peu parlé d'elle à des copains. Regardé juste comme ça où se trouvait Erfurt, combien coûtait un billet d'avion pour aller en Allemagne. Et puis cette guerre débile. Mon sens militaire qui a pris le dessus. Ca nous a sans doute sauvé, mais seulement la vie. « Nous deux » n'est plus à l'ordre du jour.

Je crois que je l'ai perdue.

_Plus loin et dans un autre cerveau…_

Je suis un peu triste. Pourquoi il ne peut pas rester ? Je suis content de retrouver Itrem et bientôt Maman et Papa, mais je suis triste que Evan soit parti. Mais il sait où j'habite, j'espère qu'il viendra me voir.

Eva aussi était gentille. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient si tristes tous les deux, alors que la guerre est finie. Ils m'ont dit chacun de leur côté que c'était des histoires de grands. Moi je connais ces histoires, avec tous les grands dans la famille. Alors j'ai demandé à Evan si il était amoureux. Il m'a dit que oui, mais que ce n'était pas facile et qu'il pensait que c'était fini et que ça le rendait très malheureux. C'est bizarre parce que Eva elle m'a dit exactement la même chose. Pourquoi ils sont malheureux tous les deux tous seuls ? Faut qu'ils se marient ! C'est compliqué les grands.

Faut que je demande leur nom à leurs copains qui sont restés, qui sont aussi de la même planète. Je suis sûr qu'ils commencent tous par E, V, A.

* * *

(1) Véridique, et à mon avis pas qu'au Cambodge mais dans tous les pays de moussons à la saison des pluies : la nuit le ciel est illuminé de flashs, un peu comme si la lumière d'un phare balayait la terre, mais cela ne fait aucun bruit, et il ne pleut pas. J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était un phénomène naturel, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la lumière des villes. C'est très joli (et d'ailleurs c'est juste pour ça que je l'ai casé dans cette fic). 

**Encore deux chapitres ! Première partie du dernier volet la prochaine fois. Les avis sont toujours très appréciés et très utiles !**


	9. L'Aveu Partie 1

**Je sais c'est incroyable, inconcevable, irréel, mais pourtant bien vrai : CLIO A REPUBLIE UN CHAPITRE D'UNE FIC ! Bon, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous (du moins ceux qui espèrent encore, qui ne l'ont pas oubliée, ou qui ne sont pas en vacances) attendent la suite du "Grand Réveil", mais je suis présentement devant, en train d'agencer un dialogue déjà écrit mais non satisfaisant. Vous pouvez donc espérer une suite d'ici la fin du mois... De toute façon après je m'envole pour 5 mois en Asie alors, ça serait bien que vous ayez la fin avant !**

**En attendant, la suite du baiser le plus catastrophique de toutes les fics, qui j'espère fera plaisir à MissSheppardney, et à ceux qui seraient toujours intéressés par cette fic !**

* * *

- Permission de parler librement Major ? 

- Quoi ?

Je me tourne vers le capitaine Burns, venu m'accueillir à ma sortie du Dédale. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il me raconte, je viens juste de débarquer sur Atlantis.

- Vous avez une sale tête.

- Ah… Merci capitaine.

Nous sommes restés en orbite autour de la planète deux jours encore, puis nous sommes rentrés aujourd'hui. L'équipe de Burns et des infirmiers, restée au sol, est revenue un jour avant nous. Il y a eu un imprévu en fait : les dirigeants du gouvernement de la planète, faisant preuve d'un héroïsme spectaculaire, n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'appeler les Wraiths quand ils ont vu que la rébellion allait les renverser. Heureusement que le Dédale était là : nous avons à présent de nouveaux alliés-les rebelles maintenant au pouvoir-et un vaisseau-ruche ennemi en moins.

- Allons tout de suite voir le docteur Weir. Je lui fais mon rapport et je retourne me coucher…

- Ca ne va vraiment pas Major ?

- Non.

Je dois avoir des cernes énormes, les cheveux collés par la fièvre et le teint cireux : ma blessure s'est infectée, je me réveille tout juste de 24 heures passées avec 40° de fièvre. Ajoutez à cela une plus grande douleur encore au niveau du cœur, causée par ma bêtise et par une femme, et vous aurez un Major Lorne on ne peut plus pitoyable.

- Vous étiez de ceux qui ont poursuivit les darths en F-302 Major ? On vous a vus depuis le sol, vous avez fait un travail super !

- Non, j'étais à l'infirmerie sous morphine, Caldwell n'a pas voulu que je pilote, j'étais complètement shooté : c'étaient des gars du Dédale.

Burns se tait enfin, il doit sentir que je ne suis pas d'humeur, ni d'attaque pour l'écouter s'enthousiasmer.

En nous dirigeant vers le bureau de Weir je reste silencieux. Je risque de revoir Eva : elle est dans la Cité, revenue avec Burns. Dans mon délire post-infectieux, j'ai eu le temps de beaucoup repenser à la journée qui a tout gâché entre nous, et suis parvenu à la conclusion que si j'avais bien une énorme part de responsabilité dans l'affaire, elle avait aussi fait preuve d'une mauvaise volonté terrible.

OK, j'ai été plutôt brusque, je me suis énervé, mais c'était pour nous sauver la vie. Si elle ne l'a pas compris, je ne peux rien pour elle. C'est vrai que j'ai aussi complètement déconné à partir du moment où j'ai été blessé, et là je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je ne peux pas non plus lui demander de me comprendre : je suis un militaire, j'aurais du réagir différemment. Même si, bon, je reste un homme…

En même temps, je lui ai demandé pardon. Et elle me l'a refusé. Elle est butée ? Elle s'arrête à la première impression ? Tant pis pour elle, ça prouve qu'on n'avait pas à être ensemble. Si elle ne veut pas faire d'effort, je ne vais pas en faire pour elle non plus. Une autre possibilité est envisageable : en fait elle a rencontré quelqu'un pendant le mois et demi où j'ai été absent, et elle ne sait plus quoi faire de moi qui m'accroche. Je pencherais pour l'infirmier.

Et du coup, je commence à légèrement lui en vouloir, à elle, au moins dans les moments où je dépasse les 39°, parce que ce n'est pas _que _de ma faute. Je n'arrive pas à la détester, mais je voudrais bien, je serais moins malheureux et plus détaché. Pourtant j'étais tellement sûr que nous deux…

Nous arrivons en salle de commandement. Weir est en pleine discussion avec Caldwell, je dois attendre mon tour. En bas de l'escalier, devant la Porte, c'est l'effervescence. Burns m'explique qu'une équipe médicale, supervisée par Beckett, va repartir vers la planète aider les habitants. Il ajoute que les infirmiers qui y sont déjà allés y retournent, et quelques militaires. Je me mets immédiatement à chercher Eva des yeux.

- Ca va Major ?

Ca c'est Leonetti. Je lui réponds « non » sans même un regard, et n'ajoute rien de plus.

- … C'est rare de vous voir de mauvaise humeur…

- Fermez-la sergent.

C'est rare aussi que je le dise ça. J'entends derrière moi Burns tenter de justifier mon comportement à mon subordonné : je suis malade, en plus j'ai une affreuse blessure de guerre, etc…

Je la vois ! En contrebas : elle vient de monter sur l'esplanade de la Porte, prête à partir. Mon cœur fait un bon terrible, il se remet à battre la chamade et cela m'épuise : depuis deux jours, à cause de la fièvre et de mon ruminement, il bat à cette vitesse. C'est éreintant. Je suis loin d'être encore guéri d'elle.

Elle dépose son sac à dos avec les autres et fait quelques pas en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Mon cœur bat encore un peu plus fort. Elle s'arrête, fixant quelque chose, et se rapproche rapidement d'un homme en uniforme du service de Santé. Encore cet infirmier. Il est en train de discuter avec Reiben. Elle se met à parler avec eux. Je voudrais pouvoir tourner le dos et l'oublier, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, même si je sais que la regarder comme ça ne m'apprendra rien. Elle leur fait un petit signe pour les remercier et monte les escaliers, vers l'étage où je suis. Cette fois je me retourne brusquement, pour discuter avec Burns et Leonetti, totalement dépassés par ma façon d'agir.

- Vous avez fait votre rapport à Weir, capitaine ?

- Heu… Oui Major. Elle a aussi interrogé miss Hallberg, l'infirmière allemande qui s'est retrouvée avec vous, pour savoir comme ça avait été de votre côté, mais je crois qu'elle préfèrerait un avis militaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut vous voir.

- Très bien.

- Ca a été, avec la miss Allemande ? demande Burns. On n'a pas eu trop de retour de sa part…

- Ben… Ca aurait pu être mieux, vous pouvez vous en douter, mais…

- Evan ?

On se retourne tous les trois. ELLE est là, à trois pas de nous, comme si elle n'osait pas approcher plus. Il y a un moment de flottement. Elle hésite :

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

- Non non mais pas de problème ! J'attends juste de voir Weir pour faire mon rapport…

Elle hésite encore. Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat si vite et pourquoi je continue à la dévorer des yeux alors que je m'étais dit que je lui en voulais, au moins un petit peu ?

- On m'a dit que le Dédale était arrivé. Je retourne bientôt sur C8G067 alors je voulais savoir, m'assurer que tout… Ca va ?

- Oui ! Oui oui…

Elle reste toujours à distance et je ne m'avance pas. Burns et Leonetti me regardent bizarrement.

- Vous avez un peu de temps avant de voir le docteur Weir, Major…

- Hein ?

Burns secoue la tête et prétexte avoir oublié de dire quelque chose à Reiben pour s'éloigner, entraînant Leonetti avec lui. Je suis seul face à Eva, dans une salle pleine de monde. Elle se rapproche.

- On m'a dit que tu avais été malade ?

- Oui… Oui ma blessure s'est infectée.

- Oh…

Nous voilà à nouveau incapables de parler. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, je reste les bras ballants. Pourtant elle a l'air de vouloir discuter, qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

- On a vu un vaisseau terrien se faire tirer dessus par un darth et s'écraser… fait-elle.

- Oui on a pu récupérer le pilote. Il va bien.

Silence à nouveau. Weir sort de son bureau avec Caldwell et demande l'ouverture de la Porte. Tout le monde se rassemble. Encore une minute et elle part. Ca ne fait que la deuxième fois que ce genre de situation se produit depuis qu'on se connaît. Si j'avais su, la première fois j'aurais agi.

Je dois dire quelque chose :

- Eva…

Rien. J'ai encore de la fièvre et pas les idées claires. Le premier chevron s'enclenche, elle se met à parler :

- J'ai eu peur pour toi.

Je me tais, prêt à écouter la suite tandis que les autres chevrons s'activent.

- J'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai vu l'appareil se faire descendre, j'espérais que tu ne sois pas aux commandes et… Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

A nouveau un vide. J'ai cru un instant qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi, et puis cette dernière phrase me fait penser à une simple politesse. Peut-être qu'elle s'en veut un peu de m'avoir déçu. Pour le coup c'est pas plus mal qu'elle reparte alors.

- Tu as pu revoir Kaidal ?

- Oui, il a retrouvé ses parents. Ils sont rentrés chez eux.

- C'est bien alors… Si tu le revois tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

- Entendu. Tu as été super avec lui, Evan. Vraiment génial.

Le vortex s'ouvre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle continue à me consoler en affirmant que j'ai quand même fais _un_ truc de bien ce jour-là. Je finis par lui dire qu'il va falloir y aller, gentiment, et elle fait un ou deux pas en arrière, sans me quitter des yeux. Au moment où je la vois tourner des talons, je baisse la tête de dépit en me répétant que je suis trop bête, puis d'un coup j'entends ses pas précipités revenir vers moi.

- Eva ?

- Oh et puis _mist_ !

Elle ne s'arrête même pas et m'enlace dès qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur. Je n'en reviens pas : elle a ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serre avec force. Je respire à nouveau son parfum, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux, mais je crois que c'est à cause de la fièvre. Je finis par poser aussi mes mains sur son dos –je n'ose pas m'aventurer plus bas- et elle me murmure.

- Je me suis vraiment inquiétée, Evan. Vraiment inquiétée.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle continue :

- Je t'ai attendu un mois et demi et je ne voulais pas… Pas comme ça, tu comprends ?

Non je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois comprendre.

Elle a dit « attendre » ? Mais au _passé_ ?

Elle se recule, elle peut voir dans mes yeux que je suis dépassé. Je ne souris pas, elle si, un petit peu, mais c'est timide, ou alors triste. On l'appelle en bas. Elle hésite, et fait alors quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait avec moi. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse rapidement.

Sur la joue. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle veut que je l'excuse pour son comportement et qu'on reste bons copains, ou alors si c'est pour me faire passer un message qu'elle n'a pas osé formuler autrement dans cette salle pleine de monde, alors qu'une équipe l'attend plus bas. Je suis cette fois totalement perdu.

Rouge pivoine, elle m'adresse un dernier sourire puis descend quatre à quatre les escaliers pour prendre son sac à dos, tendu par l'infirmier que j'abhorre. Elle disparaît.

Je reste un instant bêtement à contempler la Porte refermée. Le monde autour de moi s'est arrêté. Je suis seul, éberlué, la tête pleine de questions et de peur : qu'attend-elle de moi à son retour ? Ne suis-je pas en train de vivre un délire fiévreux ?

- Et ben vous n'avez pas du vous embêter pendant que vous étiez avec elle, Major. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à nous rejoindre !

- Leonetti la ferme ! fait Burns derrière moi.

- Désolé Major.

Je finis par me tourner vers eux :

- Vous voulez rester dans mon équipe, sergent ?

- Heu… Je préfèrerais, Major.

- Alors Burns a raison : il faut vraiment que vous appreniez à la fermer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Weir, qui discute avec Caldwell devant les commandes. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont vu avec Eva… Enfin, je sais que ça ne dérange pas trop Weir. Je file faire mon rapport –je suis venu pour ça aussi- et puis j'irai me recoucher. Quand je dors, ça m'évite de penser.

* * *

**Et voilà. Bon c'est pas la fin, il reste un chapitre (mais vous vous en doutiez je pense), la dernière partie de cet "Aveu". Depuis "Le Baiser", j'ai renoncer à faire des "tableaux" en un seul chapitre...**


	10. L'Aveu Partie 2

**Susdei ! Aujourd'hui c'est férié pour vous (Toussaint), vous allez avoir le temps de lire. Hier c'était ferié pour moi (Anniversaire du Roi-Père), j'ai eu le temps d'écrire, et je profite du décalage horaire pour poster à une heure décente...**

**Voici donc un dernier chapitre (qui sera finalement le dernier). J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur...**

_**SPOILER SUR MA VIE si ça intéresse quelqu'un: Je m'excuse pour le retard dans les derniers chapitres de mes fics : depuis mai il m'a fallu finir mon mémoire, travailler pour financer mon voyage, faire 2000km au Vietnam, me poser au Cambodge, où je suis toujours et où je mène une vie intense de chercheuse en histoire - étudiante à l'Université Royale - prof de Français. Plus trop de temps pour une ''carrière'' d'auteure de fic...**_

* * *

Les jours suivants sont tranquilles. Ma fièvre tombe définitivement. La douleur s'atténue. Je dessine, je réfléchis : elle reste quelques jours sur la planète. Ca me laisse le temps de faire le point. Je décide de laisser venir : on verra comment ça se passe à son retour. Ca ne sert à rien de ruminer dans le vide.

Les femmes sont trop compliquées. Surtout les Européennes. Franck me manque affreusement.

Troisième jour. Il fait beau, je sors enfin de mes quartiers, pour passer une heure au mess à reprendre quelques kilos, sur ordre de Biro. Mais le cœur et l'envie n'y sont pas. Comme je veux rester encore un peu seul, me voilà sur un balcon, devant le chevalet que j'ai ramené de la Terre. C'est parti pour réaliser les bonnes résolutions : je me fais un après-midi peinture. J'aurais préféré qu'il se fasse avec Eva. Tant pis, je dessine en solo un bout de tour, l'esplanade sur la mer et l'océan. Pour faire carrément la Cité on verra plus tard, quand j'aurais repris la main.

Pas trop mal. Je m'attaque à la couleur. Le soleil commence à décliner, ça peut être joli, mais je risque de finir dans le noir.

Vouch ! La porte s'ouvre derrière moi.

- Arrêtez de me harceler, Leonetti, j'ai dis que je vous pardonnais. J'ai dit aussi que je voulais être seul alors…

Je me fige en me retournant. Ce n'est pas Leonetti. C'est Eva, elle est rentrée. Elle est encore en uniforme.

- Excuse-moi Evan, je ne savais pas. Je vais te laisser alors…

- Non !

Elle arrête son mouvement. C'est le moment de dire ce que je veux :

- Toi, tu peux rester. Enfin, si tu le souhaites.

Elle esquisse un sourire et se rapproche. Je comble le silence :

- Tu trouves ça comment ?

- C'est superbe. Tu dessines toujours aussi bien.

- C'est un peu rigide je trouve. Tant pis, ce n'est que le premier.

Silence encore. Je continue à étaler mes couleurs en même temps, ça me donne une contenance.

- Tu viens de rentrer ?

- Oui. Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Ca va mieux. Ca a été ?

- Très bien. Nous sommes revenus accompagnés de chefs rebelles : ils vont voir avec le docteur Weir quel serait le meilleur type de gouvernement à instaurer.

- Et le petit ? Tu as pu le voir ?

- Non.

- Oh il va vite nous oublier.

Elle corrige en souriant :

- Ne crois pas ça ! J'ai rencontré un de ses frères : il n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Plus tard il veut être major et travailler dans le Dédale.

- Nous rions. Ca faisait longtemps. Ca fait du bien. On se sourit, je sens qu'elle va rester. L'occasion peut-être de discuter un peu, de la reconquérir. Après tout c'est elle qui est venue me voir. Elle me désigne timidement le tableau :

- Tu m'apprends ?

- Avec plaisir !

Il est trop tôt pour lui dire que j'ai ramené du matériel en double lors de mon dernier voyage, pour elle. C'est très bizarre d'ailleurs que j'ai osé amener ça. Je lui tends mon pinceau.

- Mais je vais gâcher ton travail…

- Non non : c'est le premier depuis pas mal de temps, il n'aurait pas été parfait de toute façon.

Elle retire sa veste et se rapproche, prenant place devant la toile.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je lui explique ce que je voulais peindre, lui demande si elle est d'accord. Elle acquiesce en me disant que c'est moi l'expert. J'adore la revoir sourire.

- C'est bon comme ça ?

- Mouille un peu plus.

Elle s'applique. Je lui tiens la palette.

- Tiens plus près ton pinceau, tu auras plus de précision.

Sans réfléchir je pose ma main sur la sienne pour lui montrer. Le contact de nos peaux nous fait tous deux frissonner. Je veux la laisser, mais ses doigts libres s'entremêlent aux miens. Je reste. Je la guide, et finis contre son dos pour que la position soit bonne, en laissant quand même quelques centimètres entre nous. Je ne suis absolument pas concentré : j'ai sa main sur la sienne, l'autre se retient de se poser sur sa taille… Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? A quoi pense-t-elle ?

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est en train de m'offrir une chance. Evidemment je la saisis :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été abominable sur cette planète.

- J'ai été complètement amorphe.

- Je t'ai enguirlandée sans raison.

- J'ai été lâche.

- Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Comme un militaire…

- … Et moi comme une idiote, une femme blasée.

- … Eva je ne comprends plus.

J'ai lâché sa main pour me mettre face à elle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'ai même prise par le bras pour la forcer doucement à se tourner pour me regarder. Elle a un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Elle pince les lèvres, baisse les yeux un fragment de seconde puis les plonge dans les miens :

- On se connaît peu, nous deux.

Je hausse un peu les épaules, lui montrer que je suis d'accord. J'attends surtout la suite. Elle cherche ses mots en tortillant le pinceau qu'elle tient toujours entre ses doigts :

- Un mois et demi c'est long, et je me suis rendue compte que… - elle lève les yeux en l'air - _wie kann ich das erklären ?_

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ce qui serait plausible, mais en totale contradiction, de mon avis, avec les dernières minutes que l'on vient de partager sur ce balcon. Elle fronce les sourcils :

- « Quelqu'un d'autre » ?

J'ai dit « quelqu'un d'autre », comme si on était déjà ensemble. Hum…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… enfin j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi…

- Moi aussi.

Je l'ai interrompue. Elle me sourit un peu mais je la sens embêtée.

- Quoi ?

- Mais je… Elles me disaient toutes que j'idéalisais, que la distance ça n'arrangeait rien, qu'il fallait attendre…

Ses collègues s'en sont mêlées, super…

- Mais on peut attendre, Eva. J'ai patienté un mois et…

Là, c'est elle qui attend la suite. Et il pèse soudain sur mes épaules tout le poids d'être un homme qui suit encore un peu les traditions, toute la masse de responsabilités qui s'attachent à mon rôle, tout ce courage qu'il faut pour faire ce que c'est _moi_ qui doit faire : la Déclaration.

Mettez à part l'accouchement et le truc qui arrive tous les 28 jours, et vous verrez que le moins marrant, c'est d'être un homme. Et pas seulement parce que nous on doit se raser _tous les jours_ et qu'on vit moins longtemps.

… Ok, j'ai fait abstraction de l'allaitement, de la préparation des repas en rentrant du boulot tandis qu'on fait faire les devoirs aux enfants, et du machisme ambulant. Mais c'est moi qui paye les études à l'université.

Je reviens à ce que je dois faire. Je m'y prépare un peu depuis un mois. Je pose sur le banc la palette de peinture que j'ai gardé, respire un bon coup, et c'est parti :

- Ecoute. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée…

C'est cliché. Formidable : une phrase et je m'enfonce déjà. En tout cas elle est très attentive.

- Depuis que je t'ai vue… Enfin pas tout de suite la première fois dans le téléporteur non plus, mais plutôt après, quand on a plus discuté…

Ses grands yeux bleus sont accrochés aux miens. Je me dis que ce serait plus simple si au lieu des mots je me lançais dans des gestes : je l'attrape furieusement par la taille et l'embrasse comme personne ne l'a jamais embrassée.

Seulement je ne me vois pas faire ça, pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai déjà fait une fois et que ça s'est mal passé. Donc je reste à réfléchir à ma phrase. Muet, quoi.

- …

Elle laisse passer deux secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles elle pose à son tour le pinceau sur la palette, puis attend. Le truc, c'est qu'elle a mis mon compagnon de travail tête en bas : les poils vont s'écraser. C'est complètement idiot de penser à ça maintenant mais pour le coup je me suis presque détourné de mon discours. Ou alors c'est un moyen de le remettre à plus tard.

Elle finit par reprendre mes paroles :

- Quand on a plus discuté…

- Oui, quand on a plus discuté, je me suis dit que, quand même,…

- … j'étais…

- … tu étais… » - oublie ce pinceau - « super. Et après…

- … les autres fois où on s'est vus, tu as pensé que…

C'est elle qui me souffle les mots, je rêve. Elle est vraiment tombée sur un nul, elle qui doit tout faire.

- J'ai pensé que…

- Ca se confirmait ?

- Que tu me plaisais vraiment. J'étais – je _suis_ vraiment bien quand je suis avec toi et j'aurais voulu que – ça aille un peu plus loin. Je voudrais pouvoir essayer… Tenter quelque chose. Nous deux… Parce que…

Je la regarde franchement mais je n'ose pas sourire :

- Ben je le sens vraiment bien.

Si je n'étais pas aussi occupé à tenter de décrypter ce que ses grands iris essayent de me faire comprendre, je me rendrais compte que sa respiration à elle aussi s'est accélérée. Je lâche une dernière phrase :

En fait j'ai pensé à ça au moins une fois par jour pendant un mois et demi. Ca m'arrive pas tout le temps ce genre de choses. Penser à une femme. Un mois et demi. Tous les jours.

- Moi aussi.

Elle a toute mon attention. C'est à elle de parler.

- Moi aussi. Tous les jours. Et… donc il y a ce côté « idélaïsation »…

C'est à elle d'avoir du mal, c'est donc à moi de prendre le relais :

_- Idéalisation_. Oui, je pense que c'est normal de l'avoir, mais qui c'est, c'est peut-être pas si loin de la réalité !

Faut que je me vende, c'est peut-être ma dernière chance. C'est plus facile à faire quand on a déjà exprimé ses sentiments : il ne peut pas y avoir d'ambiguïté.

_- Idéalisation_, oui, donc, et elles m'ont toutes prévenues, et je ne voulais pas y croire, elles me disaient que tu restais un militaire, que comme tous les hommes de cette Cité, ce que tu voulais, c'était trouver quelqu'un pour ne pas être seul ici et pouvoir avoir des massages en retour de mission…

- C'est quand même un peu plus profond que ça…

- Et puis il y a eu cette mission sur cette planète et… je dois dire que…

Ah ben vu comme ça oui je comprends. Je soupire :

- Oui, en effet. Ca n'a pas été pour les démentir.

- Voilà.

- L'enguirlandage, le fait que je te saute dessus, oui je comprends… Mais faut pas se limiter à ça Eva… On n'aurait jamais du se retrouver ensemble en pleine guerre, c'était pas… c'était pas _prévu_. Ca ne devrait jamais arriver. Et puis j'avais tellement peur pour toi que j'ai un peu paniqué aussi, en plus quand je suis blessé je…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave tout ça.

Je m'arrête pour l'écouter. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle va dire.

- Je veux dire : sur le coup j'ai été assez déçue, je dois avouer, en effet, de voir que ce que les collègues m'avaient dit se réalisait, que tu profitais de la situation,…

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais en fait je me demande si elle n'a pas raison. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense.

- Mais en y réfléchissant après coup, je me suis dit que… Que tu avais fait ton travail : me secouer pour qu'on s'en sorte vivants, qu'il était normal que tu sois énervé parce que tu étais blessé, que tu cherches un peu de réconfort, même si je ne l'imaginais pas… comme ça.

- J'embrasse plus délicatement d'habitude.

- Mais je me suis surtout rendue compte pendant cette journée que…que tu étais un militaire.

… Ah ben oui. Mais ça je ne lui ai jamais caché.

- Que tu risquais ta vie tous les jours sur d'autres planètes, qu'en temps qu'officier tu mettais ta vie en avant par rapport à celle des autres,…

- Que je tuais certains gars des fois.

- Oui… Oui, ça s'est plus facile à… rejeter… abstraire…

_- Faire abstraction_.

- A _faire abstraction_, merci, quand on est loin. Mais cette fois j'étais là.

Je soupire et mets les mains dans mes poches : pour le coup je ne suis pas prêt de les poser sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire, Eva ? Tu savais tout ça, tu t'en es juste mieux rendue compte parce que tu as été sur place. Mais c'est mon boulot depuis plus de 10 ans et… et mon but en le faisant ce n'est pas de tuer des gens ou de détruire des sociétés, c'est de me sentir utile – même si il arrive que je fasse plus de mal que si j'avais une trousse de soin dans les mains, je le reconnais. J'aime mener mes hommes, bouger, découvrir des nouveaux endroits- et avec le programme Stargate je suis servi- aider les populations, les protéger, échanger avec eux, et si je pouvais le faire autrement qu'avec une arme entre les doigts, crois-moi je le ferais. Seulement, militaire c'est un tout, c'est mon métier et… j'aime ça. Je serais pas ce que je suis si je n'avais pas fait 12 ans d'armée avant.

J'ai parlé d'un ton posé et calme, mais je pense que ma déception a transparu. Au moins ça c'est une chose que j'arrive à lui expliquer sans bafouiller : pourquoi je me suis engagé et pourquoi en général, je suis heureux de me lever le matin pour travailler.

Elle hoche la tête :

- Je sais tout ça Evan. On en a un peu parlé.

- Tu t'es plus rendue compte en « direct » de la réalité de ma profession.

- C'est surtout que je me suis rendue compte qu'on n'aurait jamais une vie de couple normale.

Je sursaute : le plus, elle a parlé de « nous » et de « vie de couple », le moins : elle a mis la phrase au conditionnel.

- … J'ai déjà donné là-dedans Evan.

C'est vrai, elle m'en a touché quelques mots. Je sais qu'elle a eu un petit ami médecin sans frontière pendant quasiment une année. Ils s'étaient à peine vus.

- Toi sur une planète et moi ici, quand ce n'est pas l'inverse. A supposer qu'on arrive à avoir les mêmes congés. Tes risques quotidiens. Considérer qu'on va mettre 4 mois à se connaître comme les autres couples mettent 15 jours à se connaître. A peut-être craindre que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre sur une planète.

- Il n'y a pas de risque Eva.

- Je sais. C'est bizarre mais je sais que ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Mais être malheureuse quand tu seras loin, avoir peur pour toi…

- … Je comprends.

Ils attendaient des semaines, avec son ex, pour arriver à se voir. Ils n'ont jamais réussi à mener un seul projet ensemble tous les deux, à monter leurs vacances, car l'un ou l'autre était toujours parti. Il a fini par se détacher pour se préparer à passer à autre chose, elle s'est accrochée pour continuer à y croire.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme si toi tu étais en Amérique du Sud ou moi toujours au Cambodge, ajoute-elle.

- Non, il y a juste plusieurs années-lumière de distance quand je franchis la Porte.

Elle sourit un peu. Je la sens émue, sa voix tremble. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui murmurer que ce n'est pas grave, tant pis, je suis juste affreusement déçu. Mais ce n'est pas une action logique quand on est en train de se prendre un méchant râteau. Elle reprend mais elle ne me regarde pas.

- Et puis ce n'est jamais facile mais là pourtant alors que ce serait si simple de laisser tomber, je n'y arrive pas. Je sens que ça peut marcher, et puis toi tu as l'air d'y croire et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est te suivre, vérifier que je ne t'ai pas idéalisé.

Elle a dit quoi ??

- Parce que malgré tout ce dont on a parlé je n'arrive pas à me dire que ce serait une bonne chose de ne rien commencer. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression que je serais moins… que je ne dois pas faire ça. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Elle relève ses yeux embués pour croiser les miens grands ouverts d'étonnement – et d'espoir.

J'ai toujours les mains dans les poches.

**- **Je voulais juste que tu saches que… je suis morte de trouille à l'idée de commencer quelque chose avec toi, tellement j'en ai envie et tellement ça me dépasse, et tellement ça peut être bien et compliqué.

Une larme s'échappe de son œil, tandis que sa jolie bouche se crispe dans un sourire pudique.

Crise cardiaque. Je meurs d'amour, là, à ces pieds, alors qu'elle me donne ce dont je rêve : une chance, et le premier chapitre de notre histoire commune qui j'espère fera plusieurs tomes.

Elle essuie ses yeux. Je me rends compte que je la fixe toujours, les mains dans les poches. Je secoue la tête pour me réveiller.

- Eva…

Et je lui prends la main pour mieux l'attirer entre mes bras. Elle se laisse faire et m'enlace à son tour.

- Je pleure c'est idiot.

- Mais non c'est adorable.

- Je suis trop compliquée.

Je dois répondre quoi à ça ?

- ... C'est un peu vrai. Mais je m'y ferai.

Je la sens rire. Elle murmure :

- Ton cœur bat fort.

Je suis ému.

On reste un petit moment comme ça. Je suis sur un nuage. Je n'ose presque plus bouger. Elle me dit qu'elle a essayé de me repousser et ne plus penser à moi après que je l'aie embrassée. C'était pour ça qu'elle était distante. Et puis finalement… elle n'a pas pu. Faire abstraction de moi. C'est très flatteur. Je lui avoue que j'avais peur qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre en fait pendant mon absence, l'infirmier.

- Qui ?

- L'infirmier brun super grand, avec qui je t'ai vue discuter plusieurs fois.

- Ah, Hans. Le seul infirmier allemand. De l'Est aussi.

Ca explique tout. Un simple compatriote et ici, pour les non-Américains, ça a une très grande importance. Je suis un imbécile jaloux qui va devoir se surveiller.

- Je suis bien.

Alors qu'elle vient de dire, je la dégage doucement et la regarde. Elle m'interroge du regard, mais je ne lui répond pas et lui tourne le dos : je pars verrouiller la porte du balcon. Elle reste à me regarder faire, d'abord avec étonnement, puis avec un sourire quand elle comprend où je veux en venir. J'attrape sa veste car je l'ai sentie frissonner entre mes bras, et puis, quand même, je redresse ce pinceau avant qu'il ne fasse trop la tête, tandis qu'elle enfile son vêtement.

- C'est bon ?

- C'est bon.

- Il faut que celui-ci soit parfait, pour rattraper celui de la dernière fois.

Elle rit et ajoute les yeux brillants :

- De toutes façons il y en aura d'autres…

Je m'approche en posant doucement une main sur sa joue, et elle guide l'autre vers sa taille, puis pose les siennes sur mon torse. On se regarde en souriant, mais pas trop longtemps parce que je crois qu'on en meure tous les deux d'envie : on rapproche nos visages d'un mouvement décidé et nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin.

Enfin !

Il n'y a pas à dire, je profite mieux que la dernière fois. Je m'applique plus aussi, je la sens vibrer sous mes doigts, j'ai le temps de penser à la douceur de sa peau, à la tiédeur de ses lèvres, à sa respiration rapide, calquée sur la mienne. A son corps entre mes bras, à nos cœurs qui cognent à l'unisson. A combien ce moment est parfait.

Enfin.

**\V/**

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous avons déjà renouvelé l'expérience une bonne douzaine de fois, et nous sommes mis d'accord pour la pratiquer régulièrement. Elle est contre moi sur le banc, nous discutons doucement dans le soir qui tombe.

C'est un « vlouch » familier qui nous fait nous retourner.

- Major ?!

Zelenka est devant la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, Leonetti à ses côtés. Mon sergent préféré baragouine un bégaiement incompréhensible et s'enfuit aussitôt l'air désespéré. Zelenka met deux secondes à refermer la bouche et intégrer le fait qu'il vient de nous déranger :

- Le sergent m'a demandé d'ouvrir la porte parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était bloquée… Il s'inquiétait.

Je le regarde sans expression ni animosité. Eva a un sourire amusé. Elle est toujours entre mes bras. Zelenka semble finir par s'en rendre compte :

- Heu… Je la re-verrouille, major… et mademoiselle ?

Ca ne sera pas facile d'évoluer à deux dans la microsociété de cette Cité. Mais on s'adaptera.

-:-

Ce soir-là, à une heure bien avancée, je la raccompagnerai jusqu'à sa chambre. On préférera s'embrasser une dernière fois à l'intérieur, garder au moins pour le moment notre histoire pour nous (tout en l'ayant quelque peu partagée avec Zelenka et Leonetti, mais lui je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste sur Atlantis). Puis je rentrerai tranquillement dans mes quartiers, en chantonnant. La tête pleine des moments doux qu'on a déjà partagés, des mots d'amour que je ne lui ai pas encore dit. De ce dans quoi on s'engage, à deux, sourire aux lèvres et cœur battant. Même si ça ne sera pas facile au quotidien, je sais que ça ira toujours. Nous ne sommes plus seuls.

Et résonne dans mes pensées un mot qu'il est encore trop tôt pour lui murmurer, mais qui s'impose de plus en plus à mon esprit et à mon corps, que je ne peux plus occulter.

Je l'aime.

_Plus loin et dans un autre cerveau_

Enfin.

Un coup de cœur pour l'homme en face de moi au mess, il y a deux mois de cela. Le coup de cœur qui dure, celui qui m'intrigue et que je veux pousser plus loin.

Une nuit épuisante à l'infirmerie, avec lui comme patient. Infernale parce que je suis débordée. Formidable parce que j'ai ce tête à tête que j'attendais. Ereintante car mon cœur ne cesse de battre à une vitesse excessive.

Un moment doux, le premier, une heure avant un enterrement. Et l'impression étrange de le connaître, de savoir ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il pense, savoir ce dont il a besoin. C'est un homme sensible mais solide. Ce dont _j'ai_ besoin.

Six semaines loin de lui, lui loin de moi. A penser à lui chaque jour. A finir par en parler aux amies. Et à devoir garder pour moi mes pensées, devant leur pessimisme. Peut-être même à douter un peu. Six semaines c'est si long. Et pourtant je tiens bon.

Une journée en enfer, sur une autre planète. Avec un homme que je suis heureuse de retrouver, mais dont je découvre des côtés insoupçonnés. Des côtés que je n'aurai jamais du voir. Le côté militaire. Mais il est un tout, et je suis prête à accepter cette facette. Mais je me sens si petite, si faible, si inutile avec lui.

Un baiser catastrophique. Au mauvais moment, alors que je l'ai tant attendu. Une prise de conscience que la vie ne peut pas être simple dans une autre galaxie. Un doute. Une peur de s'engager dans cette voie. Que chaque jour ressemble à celui-ci. La crainte de souffrir à nouveau. Je préfère tout lâcher.

Et puis ces instants avec cet enfant. A nouveau cet homme que j'admire. A qui je dois résister lorsqu'il s'excuse, car ma peur du ''nous'' est toujours là. Mais en vérité je continue à le regarder du coin de l'œil en me disant _si_…

Puis je suis à nouveau loin de lui. Son visage est omniprésent. J'ai le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose. Je me trouve lâche. Préférer rester seule et mélancolique plutôt que d'oser tenter un bonheur potentiel, auquel je crois curieusement fort.

Le retour. Le recroiser. Le comprendre. Le quitter à nouveau. Passer trois jours, ne penser qu'à lui, et enfin prendre ma décision : aller le voir et lui parler.

Enfin.

Et cette soirée sur le balcon, sans fausse note, pareille à ce que j'imaginais, ce que j'espérais. Un au revoir, chaste et intense, dans ma chambre, qui me laisse sur un nuage. Je ne regrette pas pour le moment d'avoir pris mon courage à deux mains. Nos lendemains promettent. J'ai envie qu'ils durent très longtemps.

Et naît dans mon esprit une phrase, en anglais, qui fait battre mon cœur mais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour prononcer.

Je l'aime.

* * *

**Fin des tableaux !**

* * *

**Ah, ben voilà que je me mets à faire dans la fin de fic guimauve... En même** **temps, vu le titre... Et puis zut des fois ca fait du bien !**

**Désolée pour la qualité, la grande coupure depuis le dernier chapitre n'a pas aidé, ni mon manque de temps pour me remettre dedans.**

**J'espere que ca reste coherent, et que ca vous a plu quand meme ! Je me suis faite plaisir en l'ecrivant en tout cas, un peu de legerete...**

**Merci a tous ceux et (surtout) celles qui ont suivi !**

**Clio**


End file.
